Loyalty and Love
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Edward Cullen a quitté sa famille pour rejoindre les Volturi. Il fait parti de l'élite, il ait craint et envié. Une humaine, placée sous sa charge pour devenir un vampire, peut-elle détruire tout ça ? Qui l'emportera, son amour ou sa loyauté ?
1. Humains Intéressants

Immédiatement après avoir commencé à lire Fascination, je suis devenue accro à Bella & Edward et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'exorciser cette addiction est de traduire des fanfictions. Celle ci est ma première sur ce couple mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre le plus souvent possible, pour ceux qui me liront. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Humains Intéressants**

Le soleil terminait lentement sa course dans le ciel. La journée avait été incroyablement ensoleillée, alors j'étais resté à l'intérieur. Pas que c'était un endroit désagréable oû se trouver, je préférais juste être à l'extérieur. Je ne m'etais pas donné la peine de parler à Aro de toute la journée. Il était incroyablement curieux de tout et il s'était mis à me questionner sur ma famille. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à parler d'eux. Cela faisait des décennies que je ne les avais pas vu. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas particulièrement enclin à expliquer chaques détails concernant de ma famille.

Je me préparais à aller chasser. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours depuis la dernière fois mais il était tellement plus dur de résister à cette époque de l'année. Les mois d'été amenaient des flots de touristes à Volterra. Chacunes de ces personnes dégageaient un parfum qui me rendait fou. Le reste des Volturi se nourrissaient des humains qui s'aventuraient ici. Je refusais. Mon père m'avait enseigné une meilleure voie, une voie plus humaine, lorsque je vivais avec lui. Et j'avais réussi. Je m'étais abstenu durant des décennies. Je n'avais pas touché à une goutte de sang humain depuis si longtemps.

J'étais sur le point de partir, de sauter directement par ma fenêtre pour trouver quelques animaux pour que je puisse m'alimenter. Soudain, un faible coup fut frappé à ma porte. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de la personne de l'autre côté. C'était Felix.

"Entre, Felix," dis-je en me retournant. Donc je devrais attendre.

"Bonjour, Edward. Aro requiert ta présence," exposa-t-il simplement. Je haussais les épaules et suivis Felix dans les couloirs sinueux. Ses pensées faisaient rage dans son esprit, hésitant entre haine et jalousie. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Felix me détestait. La seule chose que je ne comprenais pas était pourquoi il continuait de penser _'pourquoi arrive-t-il à le faire ?'_.

Pourquoi arrivais-je à faire quoi ?

Je secouais la tête, la purifiant de mes pensées aussi bien que de Felix. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une porte, celle qui conduisait d'habitude là oû les réunions avaient lieu. Felix me fit signe d'entrer. Il n'était pas invité à cette réunion. Il était malade de savoir que j'étais inclu dans une chose qui lui était interdite.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte et entrais, le bourdonnement des conversations cessa immédiatement. Cependant, les pensées continuèrent. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient assis ensemble mais à l'écart des autres, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Jane était assise à leur gauche, me fixant. Si elle ne pensait ne serait-ce qu'à utiliser son 'don' sur moi, je l'aurais attaqué. Elle avait trouvé trop d'excuses pour me torturer 'accidentelement' récemment. Aro l'avait durement réprimandée la dernière fois, mais je savais qu'elle en avait retiré du plaisir. Donc j'évitais ses yeux alors que je me rapprochais des trois. Je les saluais gracieusement. Aro rit.

"Bonjour, Edward. Je vais aller droit au but parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que ça n'arrive. Je suis sûre que tu t'es demandé pourquoi nous t'avons demandé de venir ?"

J'acquiesçais.

"Nous avons une sorte de... tâche pour toi. Il y a une humaine que nous voudrions changer et nous la plaçons sous ta charge. Transforme-la, surveille-la avec vigilance jusqu'à ce qu'elle se contrôle et enseigne lui Volterra. Elle se joindra à nos rangs aussitôt qu'elle le pourra. Elle est très spéciale, Edward, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons choisis pour s'occuper d'elle. Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en toi pour cela ?" demanda Aro.

Je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée. Je ne m'étais pas nourri de sang humain depuis si longtemps. Et si je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ? Et si je la tuais au lieu de la transformer ? Mais je devais faire ce que Aro me disait de faire. Alors je hochait la tête. Il frappa dans ses mains joyeusement.

"Merveilleux. Elle te sera envoyé plus tard dans la soirée. Tu as le temps d'aller chasser si tu le souhaites," dit-il avant de me renvoyer sans un autre mot.

Je quittais le hall et fit exactement ce que l'on m'a dit que je pouvais faire. Je suis allé chasser. Je me suis nourri de quelques cerfs avant de retourner au château. J'avais espéré trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant mais je n'avais pas eu de chance. J'ai pensé à appeler Demetri pour qu'il m'aide. Il était l'un des rares Volturi qui pouvait me supporter et que je n'ennuyais pas. Je n'étais pas au point de l'appeler un ami, mais il n'était pas un ennemi. J'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Je savais qu'il allait être dur pour moi de m'empêcher de tuer cette fille.

J'étais à peine de retour dans ma chambre lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. C'était l'un des subalterne. Il était une partie sans importance des Volturi qui avait l'habitude de délivrer des message, ou dans ce cas, des paquet. J'entendis ses pensées alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il pensait à la merveilleuse odeur de la fille, quel aurait probablement bon goût. Je me suis tourné pour voir la fille que j'allais transformer et j'eus le souffle coupé.

Elle était magnifique. Sa beauté, peut importe qu'elle soit ephémère ou non, était ahurissante. Hélène de Troie avait peut-être eu un visage qui avait lancé mille navires, mais je n'eu aucun doute que cette fille pourrait mettre des empires entiers à ses pieds si elle le désirait. Je fis glisser mon regard le long de son corps, de ses jambes parfaites à ses cheveux châtains foncés et ses yeux chocolat. Elle rougit furieusement. Ma bouche s'assécha. La parfum se dégageant de sa peau sentait le sucré, l'odeur la plus merveilleuse que j'avais jamais eu le privilège d'inhaler. Elle me fit souffrir physiquement.

C'est seulement après un moment que je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Je me suis concentré sur elle, essayant d'écouter, mais n'entendis rien. Je fronçais les sourcils, me concentrant plus intensément avant de réaliser que je ne pourrais rien entendre, et que ça ne changerais pas. Le subalterne me regarda fixement alors que je fixais cette fille. Lorsque je remarquais qu'il était toujours là, j'ai grondé. Il a filé, claquant ma porte derrière lui.

"Comment t'appeles-tu ?" demandais-je à la fille. Je fis un pas dans sa direction. Elle respira brusquement, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de choquant. Son regard était plongé dans le mien, transperçant. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux alors que je parcourais son visage comme si elle venait juste de sortir d'une trance.

"Isabella," répondit-elle. Même avec ce mot, sa voix trembla. Je souris. Isabella. Quel joli nom.

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Isabella ?" demandais-je, faisant un autre pas dans sa direction. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine, suggérant qu'elle était nerveuse ou venait de courir un marathon. Elle secoua la tête. Je lui souris et elle me sourit prudemment. Elle était séduite par ma présence. Cela allait être facile. Elle ne se battrait pas avec moi. Je devrais juste le faire. Et je devrais me contrôler.

"Mon nom est Edward. Je vais m'occuper de toi," dis-je. J'étais devant elle maintenant. Je tendis la main comme si je voulais serrer la sienne. Elle l'a lentement tendue, posant sa main minuscule et chaude dans la mienne. Je l'ai porté à mes lèvres. Le parfum de son poignet était incroyable. Sa peau était sucrée et je savais que son sang serait seulement plus appétissant.

Je l'entendis haleter alors que j'embrassais le dos de sa main. Je la laissais tomber presque immédiatement, effrayé à l'idée de la blesser. Ses joues rougirent intensément. Les battements de son coeur étaient encore plus rapide maintenant, si c'était possible. Sa respiration était irrégulière, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Je regrettait de ne pas savoir à quoi elle pensait. Qu'avais-je fait pour la rendre si nerveuse ?

"Je..." commenca-t-elle. Mais ensuite elle s'arrêta, ses mots semblant bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle lutta pour les faire sortir alors que je la regardais de nouveau, mes yeux glissant de la courbe douce de son cou à sa peau parfaite, la chaleur de ses yeux. Alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, je pus voir l'éclat des larmes naissantes. Elle allait pleurer. Soudain les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'odeur de sel remplie l'air. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant échapper des sanglots incontrolables.

La regarder pleurer était pire que le pouvoir qu'utilisait Jane sur moi. Mon corps souffrait tellement que j'ai pensé un instant que Jane était en effet en action. Mais elle n'était pas là. Personne d'autre. C'était juste cette fille et moi - cette Isabella. Qui saurait si je lui offrait un peu de récomfort avant de prendre son humanité ?

Je me suis mis à genoux, toujours devant elle. Tandis qu'elle pleurait, j'ai relevé son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux larges étaient emplis de larmes, et la douleur s'y lisait. Elle frissonna alors qu'un autre sanglot déchirait son corps. Je sentis la douleur en moi comme jamais auparavant. Avant que je ne sache ce que je faisais, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ignorant la soif qui priait pour une goutte de son sang.

Je pouvais presque sentir sa surprire alors qu'elle se reposait contre ma poitrine. Et ensuite elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, me tenant contre elle. Elle pleura longtemps, presque une heure. J'étais assis sur le sol avec elle, frottant son dos. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de pleurer ainsi le mal en moi cesserait aussi. Elle me faisait me sentir faible avec le mal qu'elle créait en moi. Quand les pleurs s'arrêtèrent finalement, elle renifla un peu et se recula pour pouvoir examiner mon visage.

Des traces de larmes persistaient sur son visage mais le même charme indubitable était toujours présent. Elle déglutit.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-elle doucement, essayant de se dégager. Elle était embarrassée. Elle se retira de l'emprise de mes bras et essaya de se relever. Elle chancela vers l'arrière et faillit chuter. Je me suis accroché à ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se tenir debout sans tomber.

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé, Isabelle, tu n'as rien fais de mal," la calmais-je. J'étais celui qui allait faire quelque chose de mal. J'étais celui qui était sur le point de prendre la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait - son humanité. Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle ne me croyait pas. Elle baîlla.

"Tu es fatiguée. Allez, couche-toi et dors. Tu es en sécurité," dis-je en la menant vers le lit que je n'avais jamais utilisé. Je n'avais pas mentionné que si elle serait en sécurité, ce serait seulement pour le moment. J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Je ne serais pas capable de m'empêcher de la tuer si j'essayais de la transformer maitenant. Aucun vampire ne serait assez fort pour m'empêcher de la tuer. Même Jane me mettant à l'agonie physique n'aurait pas suffit. Je devrais demander un peu plus de temps pour garder mon contrôle. Seulement alors je serais capable de la transformer comme Aro et les autres le souhaitaient.

Aussitôt qu'elle se fut endormie, j'appelais un autre des subalternes pour surveiller ma chambre. J'avais besoin de parler à Aro en privé et il n'étais pas de ceux que l'on appelle. Lorsque le jeune vampire arriva, je lui ai sévèrement conseillé de ne pas entrer. Il ne serait pas capable de résister lui non plus.

Je marchais jusqu'à la chambre d'Aro. Il n'était plus dans le hall principal. Je frappais légèrement et il m'invita à entrer.

"L'as-tu rencontré, Edward ?" demanda-t-il avec agitation. J'acquiesçais.

"C'est de ça que je suis venu parler, Aro. Je ne pense pas être prêt. Je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter. Même avec de l'aide, je la tuerais. J'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer, garder mon sang-froid. Je n'aurais pas besoin de longtemps. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir en échouant," ajoutais-je.

Aro hocha la tête.

"Très bien, Edward. Si tu penses que tu as besoin de temps pour être prêt pour ça, je te l'accorderai. Permets-moi de te demander quelque chose maintenant, comprends-tu pourquoi elle est spéciale ?" demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce qu'elle est immunisée contre vous aussi ?" questionnais-je, me souvenant de mon incapacité à entendre ses pensées.

"En effet, elle l'est Edward. Je ne peux entendre une seule chose quand je la touche. Je me demandait si elle serait ouverte à toi comme je suis limité contrairement à toi. Mais il semble qu'elle nous échappe tous. Même Jane n'a pas pu la toucher. C'était extraordinaire."

Je réprimais ma soudaine colère. Même imaginer la pauvre fille se tordre sous l'agonie que Jane pourrait causer était horrible.

"Je vous remercie, Aro. Je dois y retourner," soufflais-je rapidement. Avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte, j'entendis les pensées d'Aro venir à moi.

_Tu peux l'avoir si tu le souhaite. Après sa transformation, si tu la désire, elle sera tienne._

Je fis une pause dans le couloir. J'étais à la fois intrigué et répugné. Aro me disait que je pouvais l'avoir, comme si elle était un cadeau qu'il me faisait. Je ne la voudrais pas à moins qu'elle ne me veuille. Après qu'elle aura compris ce que je lui aurais fait, quand elle saura ce que j'avais fait d'elle, elle ne voudra certainement pas. Mais j'aimais aussi cette idée. Je ne me suis pas attardé trop longtemps sur ces pensées. D'abord, je devais la tuer et j'avais déjà assez d'ennui avec ça.

Je fis le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, renvoyant le subalterne alors que j'entrais. Alors que j'étais debout dans la chambre, je regardais la fille dormir, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration lente. Elle se retourna et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. J'avancais et me suis assis sur la chaise près de ma bibliothèque, enlevant plusieurs des volumes que je gardais dans ma chambre. J'ai parcouru la page d'un des livre, voulant me distraire du parfum qui s'accrochait lourdement à l'air. Je me trouvais dans le besoin de m'habituer à son odeur presque déstabilisante - si je parvenais à me contrôler.

Soudain j'entendis ses mots murmurés comme si elle était éveillée. Je la regardais.

"Je ne... s'il vous plaît, je..." Ses mots étaient doux et à peine audible. Mais elle était toujours endormie. Elle se tourna de nouveau, son visage emergeant de sous les couvertures. Alors la chose la plus belle est arrivée. Elle soupira et ensuite un seul et incroyable mot s'échappa de ses merveilleuses lèvres.

"Edward."


	2. Normalité

Je suis contente que cette histoire plaise à autant de fans. Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre par semaine pour ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps, soit une update tous les week end si tout va bien. En espérant que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux au fil des chapitres à lire cette traduction...**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Normalité**

J'entendis son réveil soudain, comme si elle était propulsée hors du sommeil. Elle cherchait de l'air, essayant de respirer alors qu'elle frissonnait violemment. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Après avoir murmuré mon nom, elle n'a pas dit grand chose, juste des bribes. Je l'entendis plusieurs fois dire _'non'_ et _'s'il vous plaît'_ mais la plupart du temps c'était incohérent. Le fait qu'elle est dit mon nom dans son sommeil m'a doublement surpris. D'abord, le fait qu'elle l'ait dit tout simplement. La chaleur de sa voix, la façon dont elle a prononcé mon nom d'une manière si merveilleuse. Puis ensuite vint le choc - le sentiment de chaleur diffus en moi après que je l'ais entendu. J'ai repoussé ce sentiment ; me concentrant à la place sur le sentiment de soif à l'idée de la goûter. Je n'y arriverais pas - surtout pas après qu'elle ait murmuré mon nom. Mais j'avais besoin de la sentir complètement. J'avais besoin de savoir à quoi la vraie soif ressemblait, même juste pour un instant.

Alors j'ai refermé mon livre et respiré profondément, savourant son parfum en moi comme une eau potable pour un homme assoiffé. Il m'intoxiquait. Je sentis mes instincts se réveiller comme si la promesse du sang était proche. Et si je le voulais, je pourrais l'avoir. Je pourrais la tuer maintenant. Prendre chaque goutte de sang de son corps, dégustant la douce ambroisie de ma bouche. Elle serait douce et obsédamment merveilleuse. Elle ne se battrait ni ne crierait. Elle ne pourrait même pas se réveiller. Et même si elle le faisait, elle céderait au sentiment.

Mais la seconde d'après, je l'entendis soupirer à nouveau, ce qui me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Non seulement je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir tuer, et Aro sera très déçu. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand il était dans cet état.

Puis elle se réveilla. Elle avait dormi pendant presque trois heures à ce moment-là. Le soleil n'allait pas se lever avant une heure au moins. La chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. J'avais éteint la lumière pour que son sommeil ne soit pas troublé. Elle était assise, regardant la chambre autour d'elle. Elle frotta ses yeux, comme si elle essayait de les débarasser des dernières traces de sommeil. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais elle continua à regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Savait-elle que j'étais là ? Pouvait-elle me sentir l'observer ?

"Edward ?" Sa minuscule voix emplie la pièce. Elle était effrayée. Elle était dans un endroit étrange dans l'obscurité, apparemment seule. Si seulement elle savait qu'il y avait tellement plus à craindre ici que l'obscurité. J'ai envisagé d'entrer par la porte comme si je n'avais pas été ici, à observer et attendre. Alors j'ai simplement reposé mon livre et me suis levé.

"Oui, Isabella, je suis ici," dis-je, essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible. Je l'entendis repsirer profondément et soupirer.

"Peux-tu allumer la lumère ? Je ne vois rien ?"

J'avais oublié. Je pouvais la voir si clairement sans lumière. La perplexité se lisait sur son visage, la façon dont elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre. J'y suis allé et ais appuyé sur le commutateur sur le mur, éclairant la pièce brusquement. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, s'habituant à la lumière crue. Alors elle me fixa. Et je veux dire vraiment fixer. Elle prit son temps, son regard parcourant tout de moi, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais l'impression d'être evalué et non regardé.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parla. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas par oû commencer. De nombreuses questions se lisait dans son regard. Je voulais y répondre, la mettre à l'aise. Avant que je ne puisse dire une seule chose, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'ai fouillé dans les pensées de la personne de l'autre côté et ai constaté qu'il s'agissait de Demetri. Je me suis excusé poliment de la présence d'Isabella et me suis dirigé vers la porte, sortant dans le couloir.

"Alors elle est ici," annonca Demetri. J'acquiesçais.

"Tu ne l'as pas encore transformé ?"

"Non, pas encore. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis... pas prêt. Je la tuerais. Aro a dit que je pouvais avoir plus de temps, pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je pense que si je peux surmonter l'attirance de son odeur, si je peux me contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je serais capable de m'arrêter à temps. Malgré tout, si j'ai besoin de toi, juste pour être sûr, viendras-tu ?" demandais-je. Ses pensées bouillonnèrent. Il pouvait la sentir même dans le couloir. Elle le tentait lui aussi.

"Si tu penses que ma présence s'impose, je viendrais."

"Merci, Demetri."

"A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il. J'ai réfléchi un instant. Des vêtements de rechange pourraient être utile, ainsi que de la nourriture. Elle avait besoin de manger. Je dis toutes ces choses à Demetri et il me répondit qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour que quelqu'un apporte ce qu'elle exige. Puis il s'excusa.

Je retournais dans la chambre avec Isabella. Elle regardait mes livres. Je ne savais pas ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse. Je pensais peut-être que le temps s'arrêterait lorsque j'aurais quitté la chambre et qu'elle serait toujours assise dans le lit, l'air echevelé mais toujours belle quand je reviendrais. J'avais eu tort. Elle regardait fixement le haut de la bibliothèque et posa ses yeux sur moi. Son regard semblait légèrement moins intense qu'auparavant.

"Une personne va t'apporter de la nourriture et des vêtements," dis-je alors que je traversais la chambre pour la rejoindre. Elle acquiesça. C'était si maladroit. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir par oû commencer, si je devais tout lui expliquer maintenant. Si elle me posait une question, je lui répondrais mais elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de demander. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me parle. J'avais besoin de me souvenir qu'elle n'était pas juste un repas, elle était une fille avec une vie, une famille peut-être, des idées et des intérêts propres. Elle n'était pas juste une énigme, une énigme à résoudre, un corps à transformer. Elle était une personne, qui serait bientôt un vampire. Elle était perplexe mais merveilleuse, effrayée et hypnotisée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes en Italie ?" demandais-je alors qu'elle se tournait et s'asseyait sur la chaise que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai avancé et me suis assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Je voulais la connaître, apprendre de sa vie. Je voulais me souvenir, quand le temps sera venu, qu'elle était une personne.

"Ce voyage était un cadeau de fin d'études de mes parents. J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit... je croyais que ce serait des vacances agréables... juste visiter... et maintenant..."

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle me regarda de nouveau, la même douleur et la même crainte qu'auparavant. Je voulais les faire s'arrêter. Je voulais lui promettre que je ne laisserais plus jamais quoi que ce soit la blesser. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Parce que bientôt, je la blesserais. J'étais celui parmi tous les autres qui lui semblait sûr. Elle avait tort.

J'ai reculé alors que je pensais à la douleur qu'elle ressentirait. Rien ne la blesserait plus que le changement. Penser à elle en train de se tordre de douleur alors que je pourrais seulement regarder et attendre me donna des frissons. Je ne voulais pas y penser.

"Je ne sais même pas oû je suis," confessa-t-elle doucement. J'ai regardé son visage, son expression confuse.

"Volterra," répondis-je simplement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Mais elle fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais ça ! Mais oû ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je sais que je marchais sur la place et quelqu'un m'a appelé, m'a demandé de venir à lui... Je ne pouvais pas résister."

Elle regardait devant elle comme si elle se rappelait la dernière chose qu'elle avait ressenti avant d'être emmenée. Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas seulement tué. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle était immunisée face à nos capacités et l'avaient emmené à Aro. Cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Ce qui était important, c'était qu'elle était ici à ma charge.

"Isabella," commençais-je. J'allais essayé et remplir certains blancs. Pas tous évidemment - cela ne serait pas bon de l'effrayer face à la mort - mais je voulais essayer de la réconforter, la calmer. C'est alors que l'un des subalternes est arrivé avec des affaires.

Je lui ais d'abord apporté la nourriture - un petit déjeuner complet avec un fruit, un bagel, du jus d'orange et du bacon. L'odeur était légèrement ecoeurante mais elle mangea avec enthousiasme. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, je lui ais donné les vêtements qu'on avait apporté. Six sacs avaient été amené pour elle. Elle allait avoir besoin de vêtements après sa transformation. Elle voulait prendre une douche donc je lui ais montré la porte qui reliait la salle de bain à ma chambre. Elle hocha la tête et prit tous les sacs de vetements avec elle dans la salle de bain.

Elle était incroyablement calme pour quelqu'un que l'on avait enlevé et retenait contre sa volonté. Elle faisait simplement son affaire comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait jamais partir ? Ou essayait-elle de se déguiser et de s'enfuir ?

Elle aurait besoin de chance pour s'échapper de Volterra. En plus du fait que je serais avec elle à chaque instant de la journée et si je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'autre, si elle devait être attrapée, elle serait très probablement tuée. Des vampires désobéissants ont été tués pour moins que ça et elle était simplement une humaine intérressante.

Soudain, il y eut un grand choc et je courus jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demandais-je, l'inquiétude transformant ma voix. Si elle ne me répondait pas immédiatement, je devrais essayer de déverouiller cette porte et entrer pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

"Je vais bien... J'ai juste... glissé. Je ne suis pas blessée," dit-elle en réponse. Je laissais echapper un soupir de soulagement. Je retournais à la chaise oû j'étais assis et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et elle sortit.

Elle séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette alors qu'elle sortait, la vapeur sortant de la pièce, tournoyant derrière elle. Son parfum était plus fort et plus envoutant que jamais auparavant et je du serrer les dents pour lutter contre le besoin qui faisait rage en moi. Ses yeux évitèrent les miens alors qu'elle restait debout. Elle portait une simple robe d'été bleue. Je profitais du fait qu'elle ne me regarde pas pour l'étudier de nouveau. La regarder créait un autre besoin en moi, un qui ne m'était pas familler. On aurait dit que mon estomac se tordait.

"Que regardes-tu fixement ?" demanda-t-elle soudain. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me regardait de nouveau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon silence fut une réponse pour elle - elle rougit, la couleur de son sang sucré colora ses joues. Mes besoins - les deux - s'intensifièrent en moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire lequel des deux était le plus puissant à ce moment. Si je pouvais rougir, je l'aurais fait.

"Pardonnes-moi, Isabella, c'est inapproprié," réussis-je à dire. Elle me regarda, la serviette dans sa main, ses cheveux tombant lâchement sur ses épaules.

"S'il te plait, appelle-moi Bella, je préfère," dit-elle, ne reconnaissant pas mon excuse, ou mes actions de l'instant d'avant. Alors ce serait Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement là-dedans ?" demandais-je, me souvenant du choc entendu dans la salle de bain. Elle posa la serviette sur le dossier de la chaise derrière lequel elle se tenait et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

"Je, hum, me suis pris dans le rideau de douche," marmonna-t-elle. Je la fixais un long moment avant de me mettre à rire. Je ne voulais pas, mais l'image d'elle empêtrée dans le rideau de douche était amusante. Elle me fixa de son regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" cria-t-elle, mais je vis un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle essayait d'être en colère contre moi, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

"Encore une fois, je m'excuse. C'est juste... amusant," lui dis-je. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

"Les vêtements te plaisent ?" demandais-je, changeant de sujet.

"Un peu cher, mais ils sont bien," dit-elle, ramenant la serviette à ses cheveux. Elle finit sa routine post-douche puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour accrocher la serviette et prendre les sacs de vêtements. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans la chambre pour trouver un endroit discret oû les mettre et les posa au coin du lit. Elle se mit alors à faire le lit, défroissant les draps et remettant les oreillers à leur place initiale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Is-Bella ?" demandais-je en corrigeant son nom.

Elle me regarda, perplexe. Son expression disait clairement que c'était évident. _Je fais le lit, qu'as-tu besoin de savoir de plus ?_

"Il n'y a pas besoin de le faire. Tu es la seule qui dormira là et si tu le souhaites, d'autres personnes seront là pour s'en occuper." Je lui ais presque dit ce que nous étions. Cela l'aurait effrayé à coup sûr. Mais elle a juste haussé les épaules et finit ce qu'elle faisait.

"Qu'as-tu fait pendant que je dormais ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le bleu de sa robe se fondait dans la couleur des draps du lit.

"Je devais m'occuper de certaines choses, mais après je suis revenu ici. C'est ma chambre," expliquais-je. Certaines choses avaient besoin d'être omises, mais d'autres devaient être clarifiées.

"Oh. Je suis désolé d'avoir voler ton lit. As-tu dormi sur cette chaise ?" demanda-t-elle. Je souris et secoua la tête.

"Je ne dors pas Bella," lui dis-je. Elle rit comme si je plaisantais mais je restais stoïque. Je jetais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé. C'était le matin maintenant. Le soleil brillerait aujourd'hui aussi. Normalement, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter du fait que les rideaux soient ouverts, ou que quelqu'un voit ma peau. Ici, tout le monde étincelait. Mais maintenant avec Bella, je n'étais pas sûr de devoir les fermer. Serait-elle alarmée de voir que ma peau etincelait comme un bijou dans la lumière du soleil ? Exigerait-elle de savoir qui je suis, demanderait-elle une explication ? Lui dirais-je la vérité ?

Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Mais il y avait des raisons pour que je la transforme. Je devais la transformer parce que Aro, Caïus et Marcus avaient dit que je devais le faire. Ils ne voulaient pas être déçus, mais ne toléraient pas l'insolence. Si je leur désobéïssait délibérément, ils me tueraient. Ils m'aiment, et aimaient Carlisle, ils étaient réticents à l'idée de me tuer, mais ils le feraient si je leur en donnais une raison. Je ne voulais pas le faire, parce que je ne voulais pas mourir, et parce que ça détruirait Carlisle et Esmée.

Je la regardais dans les yeux lorsque je sentis le soleil grimper dans le ciel. Voilà l'heure de vérité. Dans une minute, la lumière du soleil atteindrait les fenêtres. Elle verra qui je suis vraiment. Vais-je me laisser faire ? Serais-je capable d'être ainsi exposé ? Cette fois, j'avais peur. Penser à ce que son visage exprimerait quand elle me verrait m'effrayait.

Mais ce que je vis dans son regard, c'était la résignation. Elle attendait ma réplique, une certaine idée de ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse. Alors je me levais et suis allé à la fenêtre. J'attendis que la lumière m'atteigne. J'attendis d'entendre sa réaction, le dégoût, la crainte, la colère de ma tromperie.

Alors que le soleil se levait, ses premiers rayons entrèrent par les fenêtres ouvertes et touchèrent ma peau. Je me révélais dans sa chaleur. J'entendis son halètement derrière moi.

"Oh mon... Edward."


	3. Tu ne veux pas savoir

Une nouvelle semaine s'achève, le week-end arrive enfin et avec lui voici le nouveau chapitre de cette superbe histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tu ne veux pas savoir**

Je me suis tourné pour regarder Bella. Ses yeux étaient aggrandis sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle avait peur. Je baissais les yeux, regardant le soleil briller sur ma peau. Je l'ai regardé de nouveau, elle était debout, fascinée. Avant que je ne puisse parler, ou même penser aux mots que j'allais lui dire, elle fit un pas vers moi. Puis un autre. Ele continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer, lui dire qu'un jour sa peau serait pareil. Mais alors elle fit une chose auquel je ne me serais jamais attendu.

Elle me toucha.

Etre capable de lire dans les esprits à ses avantages. Je sais ce que quelqu'un pense. Je sais ce que quelqu'un va dire avant qu'il ne le dise. Je sais ce que quelqu'un va faire avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je sais ce que quelqu'un veut dire et faire, même s'il ne le dit ou ne le fait pas toujours. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait, comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu me toucher.

Alors que je regardais sa main me toucher, je retenais ma respiration. Je me suis dis que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas inhaler le parfum de son poignet, le sang battant ainsi proche de la surface. C'était un mensonge. Je retenais mon souffle dans l'attente, comme avant que vous ne sautiez dans l'eau profonde.

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement mon visage avant de se reculer. Elle regarda ses doigts pour voir si le scintillement de ma peau d'une façon ou d'une autre se serait détaché sur sa main. J'aurai bien ri, mais j'étais hypnotisé par l'expression sur son visage. Elle a délibérément avancé et m'a touché de nouveau, ignorant le froid de ma peau. Ses doigts brûlants étaient incroyable. La chaleur du soleil n'était rien comparé à cela. J'ai fermé les yeux, me chauffant à la chaleur de son contact délicat.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle à nouveau. Sa main était pressée doucement sur le côté de mon visage, comme si elle avait peur de se retirer, qu'elle voulait s'assurer que j'étais toujours réel. J'ouvris les yeux.

"Oui Bella ?" demandais-je, ayant du mal à me concentrer. La chaleur de sa main me perturbait, brûlant en moi. Ca et son odeur si proche. Elle laissa finalement tomber sa main, embarrassée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" demanda-t-elle. J'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je voulais surtout qu'elle me touche à nouveau, sentir la chaleur parcourir mon corps de nouveau. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer comment serait sa peau sous mes mains. Je l'avais tenu la nuit dernière, jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans ses yeux disparaîsse un peu. Mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment touché. J'avais remarqué sa chaleur bien sûr. J'avais senti son coeur battre à travers sa peau et dans la mienne. Mais sa peau et la mienne n'avaient pas réellement été connectées, du moins pas comme ça.

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiement connaître la réponse à cette question," dis-je, baissant les yeux. Elle croissa les bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle était en colère. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et vis qu'elle était vraiment agitée, comme si elle était vexée. J'étais honnête - elle ne voulait vraiement pas connaître la réponse.

"Cela ne répond pas à ma question," exposa-t-elle, comme si elle attendait toujours. Elle soupira. Et je fus sauvé lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et n'attendis pas ma réponse pour entrer. Felix était debout sur le pas de ma porte, nous regardant Belle et moi. J'étais content qu'elle ne me touche plus à cet instant. J'étais sûr qu'il aurait vu le ravissement absolu sur mon visage.

"Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler," dit-il. Je pouvais entendre la colère sous-jacente dans ses pensées. Bella sentait si bon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais celui qui l'avait eu. Et elle était si belle. Peut-être qu'après sa transformation...

Je retîns un grondement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à elle, sans parler de ce à quoi il pensait maitenant. Il la voulait - pour de mauvais raisons. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je pouvais entendre ce à quoi il pensait, et je ne voulais pas faire peur à Bella, alors je réussis à me contrôler.

"Excuse-moi Bella, je reviens dans un instant," dis-je. Elle hocha la tête faiblement, fixant toujours mon visage. Je me demandais ce qu'elle voyait qui était si étonnant. Etait-ce simplement le miroitement de ma peau qui créait cette fascination dans ses yeux ?

Lorsque Felix me suivit dans le couloir, je refermais la porte derrière moi, ne voulant pas que cette conversation particulière soit entendue.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas transformé ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était furieusement impatiente. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il s'était nourri récemment. Cela ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour attendre. J'ai en déjà parlé à Aro. J'ai son consentement aussi longtemps que je le souhaite."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" exigea-t-il. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui apprendre que j'avais peur de ma propre faiblesse.

"Cela ne te regardes pas ce que je fais, ou pourquoi je le fais," dis-je avant de me tourner pour le laisser dans le couloir. Les mots qu'il prononça me firent me figer.

"Aro a dit que tu pouvais l'avoir ? Pourquoi attendre. Dans trois jours, elle sera à toi, de la façon que tu veux..."

Les idées qui traversèrent son esprit me firent frissonner de rage. Il n'avait aucun droit de penser à elle comme ça. Dans ses pensées, elle se tordait et criait - mais pas de douleur. Cela me rendit malade de penser à lui avec elle, si proche, sa peau contre... Je secouais la tête de dégoût.

"Vas-t-en Felix, elle n'est pas tes affaires," dis-je avec colère.

"Donc tu admets que tu la veux ?" demanda-t-il, se moquant de moi.

"Je n'admets rien. Et quand bien même, je ne suis pas pour le fait de prendre quelqu'un parce que je le veux, peu importe la permission que j'ai," annonçais-je. Puis je claquais la porte derrière moi. Son odeur était tellement plus forte quand je suis revenu dans la chambre. Même ces quelques minutes dans le couloir m'avaient rendu vulnérable à son intensité.

Lorsque je suis revenu dans la chambre, Bella regardait par la fenêtre. Elle me tournait le dos, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était tendue. Je voulais la soulager, mais je ne savais pas comment. Au lieu de parler, je suis allé à la fenêtre à côté d'elle, posant mes avant bras contre le rebord. Elle ne se tourna pas pour me regarder avant un long moment. Elle respira et soupira, comme si elle s'était résolue.

"J'ai... entendu certaine chose," fit-elle remarquer. Je sentais son regard sur mon visage, attendant que je réponde.

"Qu'as-tu entendu ?" demandais-je. Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais besoin de lui expliquer avant de lui en dire plus que ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Que... Il a dit que... Aro t'a dit... que tu pouvais m'avoir."

Je me suis tourné et ais regardé ses yeux, essayant de lire ses pensées. Je voulais qu'elles soient facilement lisible dans ses yeux ou l'expression de son visage. Mais ils ne révèlaient rien.

"Bella, je ne suis pas... Je ne le ferais jamais. Je ne pourrais pas." Je ne savais quoi dire d'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ferais quoi que ce soit pour la blesser.

Je tremblais, malgré la chaleur du soleil et de sa proche présence.

"Je te crois," murmura-t-elle, me regardant dans les yeux. Et bien que je ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit et que je ne sache pas vraiment ce à quoi elle pensait, je la croyait. Elle me stupéfia, honnêtement.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? Tu semble tellement... normale ici, comme si tu appartenais à cet endroit. Tu n'en as pas peur, d'être prise au pège ici avec... avec des monstres qui étincellent à la lumière du soleil ?"

Elle se redressa.

"Bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai été enlevée, amenée dans un endroit plein de personnes qui me regardaient comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger." Je me retins de rire. "Il y avait toutes ces personnes qui continuaient à essayer d'imaginer quelque chose, comme si j'étais une énigme qu'elles essayaient de résoudre. Et ils continaient à parler de transformation, comme si c'était supposé signifier quelque chose pour moi. Et ensuite ils m'ont envoyé à toi. Et tu me terrifies."

Je me raidis en l'entendant. Je la terrifais ? Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait pas finit son explication, alors j'écoutais la fin de sa conversation.

"Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai pensé... je veux dire tu semblais... choqué, presque en colère. Et j'ai cru que tu allais... me tuer. La façon dont tu me regardais me faisait peur. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'essayais de ne pas m'éffondrer. Mais tu étais si gentil avec moi. Après avoir passé la journée à n'être rien de moins qu'une humaine, j'ai été stupéfiée que tu me traites comme ton égal. Alors je me suis dit que tant que tu serais là, j'irais bien. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu me blesserais."

Sa totale confiance en moi m'effrayait. Tout comme ses incroyables pouvoirs d'observation. Bien sûr, à l'instant oû je l'ai vu j'ai pensé autrement, combien elle avait l'air déléctable ainsi que son odeur. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais j'avais eu tort. Et maintenant... elle avait confiance en moi. Comment pourrais-je lui dire qu'elle avait tort d'avoir confiance en moi ainsi ? Je n'étais pas le plus mauvais ici pour détruire sa confiance - je pensais à Felix - mais elle était sous ma responsabilité. J'étais celui qui devait la tuer.

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question," marmonna-t-elle après un moment. Je n'avais pas remarqué les mintes qui s'étaient écoulées alors que je la regardais.

"Quelle question ?" demandais-je poliment. Je la connaissais, mais j'espérais qu'elle serait trop embarrassée pour la poser de nouveau.

"Je t'ais demanda ce que tu étais ?" Aucune chance.

"Bella."

"S'il te plaît," supplia-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse ou excitée, je ne pouvais le dire.

"Très bien. Mais je te préviens Bella," soupirais-je. "La raison pour laquelle tu à l'impression que tout le monde te regarde comme si tu étais quelque chose à manger c'est parce que pour eux... nous... tu l'es."

Elle resta debout en silence un moment, choquée, puis se mit à rire. Je pouvais entendre à ce rire qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Tu n'as aucune idée à quel poind tu sens bon ? Combien ton parfum est appétissant ? Je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'empêcher de te tuer."

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que je m'expliquais. Je savais que cela allait arriver. Aussitôt qu'elle aurait compris ce que j'étais, elle allait me détester. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi cela me dérangeait tellement, mais c'était le cas.

"Et quant à la transformation que tu as mentionné, je devrais dire qu'ils - Aro, Caïus et Marcus, les hommes âgées que tu as rencontré, mes maîtres - veulent que tu sois comme nous. Ils veulent que tu sois un... vampire."

Elle commença à trembler. Je respirais profondément, effrayé à l'idée de lui dire ce qui allait suivre.

"Je suis supposé te transformer."

Elle continua à me fixer, semblant choquée, presque épouvantée. J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer de nouveau.

"Tu veux... me rendre... comme ça ?"

"NON ! Je ne veux pas. Mais... les maîtres, sont ceux qui m'ont donné cet ordre. Je dois te transformer. J'ai du temps, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement. Ce ne sera pas plus d'une semaine. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Bella."

"Alors ne le fais pas," pleurnicha-t-elle. La tristesse avait remplacé la nervosité. Elle pouvait maintenant voir qui j'étais, au-delà de ma peau étincelante. Je me suis avancé pour toucher son visage, de la même manière qu'elle plus tôt mais elle tressaillit. Rien dans toute l'histoire de ma vie ne m'avait autant blessé. La crainte se lisait dans ses yeux alors que laisser tomber ma main loin d'elle était déchirant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me craigne.

"J'ai besoin... de me raffraichir," marmonna-t-elle. Je me suis ecarté d'elle, essayant de cacher la douleur dans mon regard. Je me suis éloigné et me suis dirigé vers l'armoire de l'autre côté de la chambre. Après avoir prit quelques vêtements, je suis allé à la salle de bain. J'arrivais déshabillé, l'eau chauffant dans la douche lorsque j'entendis un petit grincement, comme un métal se pliant.

Je suis retourné dans la chambre, tenant ma chemise dans ma main. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant frénétiquement. Elle n'avait pas idée du danger qu'elle courait. Une pensée fugitive à propos du danger traversa mon esprit mais je n'en tint pas compte. Ca ne m'importait pas tout de suite. Ce qui importait était qu'elle risquait sa vie et qu'elle ne le savait même pas.

La fenêtre était ouverte et Bella était partie.


	4. Choix

J'avais espéré que le nombre de reviews soit croissant au fil des chapitres mais ce n'est apparemment pas la cas. Ce n'est pas grave, je posterais quand même la suite de cette histoire qui m'a séduit.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Choix**

J'ai couru à ma fenêtre aussi vite que je le pouvais, me penchant pour la chercher. Je pouvais la voir passer en courant dans les jardins. Ils faisaient partis des terres appartenant au château. Si je l'attrapais maintenant, je ne risquais même pas l'exposition. J'ai sauté par la fenêtre, atterissant sur mes deux pieds en quelques secondes.

Je fus devant elle en quelques secondes. J'entendis sa respiration s'arrêter lorsqu'elle me vit apparaître devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne le pouvait simplement pas. Elle me fixa de nouveau, me figeant sur place. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pensait maintenant. De m'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu. Si c'était le cas, elle allait avoir des problème - et moi aussi.

Sans une seconde de plus, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et mis sur mon épaule. Je suis revenu en courant jusque dans ma chambre avant qu'elle n'ait exprimé ne serait-ce qu'une seule protestation. Je l'ais serré plus fort contre mon épaule et d'un seul saut nous sommes rentrés par ma fenêtre. J'ai atteri sur le plancher avec grâce. Bella criait et frappait mon dos de ses poings pour que je la repose. Ce que je fis. Je l'ai déposé sur le bord de mon lit. Elle atterit avec un cri etouffé.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?" demanda-t-elle. La colére était de retour dans sa voix, comme si je lui devais quelque chose.

"Te sauver," répliquais-je. Maintenant j'étais en colère. Comment osait-elle essayer de s'enfuir au risque de nous faire tuer tous les deux et se fâcher contre moi alors que je l'avais sauvé ? J'essayais juste de m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte !

"Me sauver ? Tu allais me tuer !" hurla-t-elle. Je secouais la tête.

"Non, je vais te transformer. C'est distinctement différent. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait et tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de crier. Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que..."

"Parce que tes maitres t'ont dit de ne pas le faire ?"

"Parce que je ne le veux pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir morte ! C'est trop difficile pour toi de comprendre ? Je ne veux pas. Mais maintenant que tu es à ma charge, je ne peux pas juste te laisser partir. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les autres te feraient si je ne me trouvais pas entre eux et toi." Mes penseés se tournèrent de nouveau vers Felix. Il profiterait d'elle de toutes les manières possibles s'il le pouvait. Il la voulait maintenant, pendant qu'elle était humaine, aussi bien après qu'elle est été transformé. Le dégoût s'insinua en moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser à lui en train de la toucher sans vouloir lui faire du mal.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant mon expression changer et exprimée clairement le dégoût.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?"

"Tu m'a plus ou moins dit que j'allais mourir que ça me plaise ou non. Je suis désolé de ne pas particulièrement aimé cette idée."

Je secouais la tête.

"Bella, si tu essayes de t'enfuir, ils te tueront pour de vrai. Et il peuvent rendre ça douloureux. Ils le feront sans autre raison que celle de le pouvoir. Certains d'entre eux veulent déjà te faire du mal."

"Mais pas toi ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle essayait d'être en colère à nouveau, mais ce ça ne marchait pas. Elle tremblait. Sa voix tremblait. Aussi en colère que j'étais, j'avais été aussi stupéfait qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir, la peur et le doute dans sa voix me donnait envie de la rassurer. Juste pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas comme eux. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

"Jamais. En aucune manière. L'idée de te transformer est déjà assez torturante, mais connaissant ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je ne... je ne pense pas avoir le choix," admis-je.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer ?"

"Bella, ne m'oblige pas à répondre à cette question."

Elle soupira, résignée au fait que je n'allais pas lui apporter ces réponses.

"Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre," dit-elle finalement. Elle ne m'avait pas regardé depuis que je l'avait porté sur mon dos et ramené dans la chambre, mais elle le fit maintenant. Ses yeux étaient ecarquillés, exprimant la peur, la colère et la douleur.

"Tu ne le feras pas. Je t'en empêcherais," lui dis-je. Elle me regarda, confuse.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que j'étais de la nourriture."

"Tu pourrais l'être, si je le désirais. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je pourrais te tuer très vite. Mais je ne le ferais. Je n'ai pas goûté à du sang humain depuis des années. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant."

"Tu devras bien, quand tu me transformeras," dit-elle. Sa voix ne trembla pas cette fois. Elle était forte et déterminée.

"Oui, tu as raison. Quand je te transformerais, je devrais goûter ton sang."

"Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

"Prendre ton sang, ou la transformation ?" lui demandais-je en retour. Ele haussa les épaules.

"La transformation sera extrêmement douloureuse. Je ne vais pas te mentir," murmurais-je. Elle tressaillit alors que je mentionnais la douleur. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi ressembleraient ses cris lorsqu'elle hurlera sous la souffrance. Mais je devrais être là, la surveiller avec vigilance jusqu'à ce que le processus soit terminé. Même si ça me rend malade. Même si ça fait que l'envie de mourir soit insoutenable, je devrais rester. Et je resterais. Si elle a besoin de moi, je resterais.

"Alors si tu ne... manges pas d'humains... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" questionna-t-elle tranquillement. J'ai regardé son visage, mais ses yeux étaient baissés. Ils évaluaient le reste de mon corps - les parties découvertes de moi. J'ai réalisé alors qu'elle demandait ça que j'étais toujours à genoux par terre, mais aussi que je ne portais pas de chemise. L'embarras s'empara de moi très vite. Je me relevais soudain, pris ma chemise dont j'avais eu l'intention d'en changer après ma douche.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, étudiant son visage. Il était si calme et adorable, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était assise à côté d'un monstre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ouverts maintenant, ses émotions ainsi enfermées. Cela me mettait en colère de ne pas entendre ses pensées, mais je passais outre la frustration.

"Je ne 'mange pas d'humains' comme tu dis. Je me nourris d'animaux à la place ; c'est plus humain. C'est difficile, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre d'une autre manière. Si tu le souhaites, après ta transformation, je pourrais t'apprendre. Je te montrerais comment être comme moi, et pas comme eux," bégayais-je. Elle m'a regardé de ses yeux intenses. Elle était en train de réfléchir.

"Pourquoi te donnes-tu la peine ? Je veux dire, si c'est si dur, pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas à tes instincts ?" demanda-t-elle. Je lui ais sourit, me demandant quand elle se déciderait à me demander des choses comme ça.

"Je ne veux pas être un monstre," dis-je tranquilement. Elle a hoché la tête comme si elle comprenait puis s'est assise silencieusement en me regardant. J'ai détourné la tête, ne voulant pas voir son regard fixe. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit la honte que j'éprouvais. Si j'étais un homme plus fort, je la sauverais de tout ça. Je la protégerais de toute la douleur qui lui sera infligée, qu'elle soit transformée ou non.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle. Je croisais son regard à contre-coeur. Elle souriait maintenant, elle était magnifique et à couper le souffle. J'avais en effet arrêté de respirer alors qu'elle me regardait. Cela ne me dérangea pas de ne pas respirer jusqu'à ce que je remarque que l'odeur de son parfum s'effaçait de mon esprit. J'ai inhalé brusquement, imprimant le parfum de sa peau dans mon esprit de nouveau.

"Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait ?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix n'était plus aussi basse et terrifiée. Elle se ressaisisait. La beauté de sa force m'échappa.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour arrêter de... Je ne peux pas penser à une seule personne sur terre... " Je me tus. Je ne pouvais pas penser à une seule personne sur terre qui pourrait m'aider. Mais je connaissais un vampire ou deux qui viendrait ici. J'ai sortis mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ?"

"Je dois appeler quelqu'un," répondis-je en composant un numéro que je connaissais par coeur.

"Qui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon père."

J'attendis alors que le téléphone sonnait. Belle m'obervait, son visage trahissant l'impatience que je ressentais.

"Allo ?"

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Carlisle. Pas depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille.

"Carlisle," respirai-je.

"Edward ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?"

"Oui c'est moi. Carlisle, j'ai besoin de ton aide," dis-je. Je me raidis. J'avais tellement peur - de blesser Bella, que d'autres fassent du mal à Bella, de la colère de Aro et des autres, et de Carlisle. Il pouvait me réprimander maintenant, me laisser sans d'autre option que celle de transformer Bella et de voir la torture sur son visage, la défigurant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit méconnaissable.

"De quoi as-tu besoin Edward ?"

"Dans combien de temps peux-tu être en Italie ?" demandais-je en retour. Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout.

"Ce soir si besoin est. C'est à propos de quoi, Edward ?" demanda-t-il. Je soupirais.

"Une fille," dis-je. J'ai regardé le visage de Bella alors qu'elle m'entendait le dire. Son visage rougit brusquement. C'était terriblement tentant et également terriblement adorable.

"Je pense que tu auras suffisament le temps de me décrire la situation une fois que je serais arrivé. Je t'appelerais que je saurais dans combien de temps je serais là. Es-tu d'accord pour que j'emmène la famille ?"

"Oui. Je ne les ais pas vu depuis... si longtemps."

"Tu nous manques aussi Edward. Nous souhaitons que tu reviennes à la maison. Mais c'est une discussion pour un autre temps. Je serais là, nous serons tous là aussitôt que nous le pourrons."

Je raccrochais une fois qu'il eut promis de venir, de m'aider. J'ai rangé le téléphone dans ma poche et ais regardé Bella. Elle était toujours assise sur la chaise, le regard au loin. Réfléchissant de nouveau. J'ai du lui demander.

"A quoi penses-tu ?"

"Au bien et au mal, en fait. Et aux choix. Edward, si... si la fin est meilleure - plus sûre - pour tout le monde si tu me transformes, je ne me disputerais pas avec toi. Mais seulement si tu me promets que je pourrais te ressembler. Que je pourrais empêcher le fait de devenir un... monstre, comme tu l'as fait."

"Bella, je suis toujours un monstre, je peux seulement me contrôler," me clarifiais-je. Elle avait besoin de comprendre que bien que je puisse me retenir, je ne reniais pas qui j'étais.

"Promets que tu m'apprendras, si ça arrivait," dit-elle.

"Je te le promets."

Puis nous avons parlé pendant de longues heures. Je lui ai décris ma famille, qui ils étaient, ce que j'étais, mon passé et pourquoi je l'avais quitté. C'était tellement plus simple que ce que j'avais imaginé de me confier.

Des années avant que je ne vive avec Carlisle et le reste de la famille. J'étais heureux avec eux. Nous étions forts et ensemble. Mais j'étais seul. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus fort, un peu moins morose, j'aurais pu rester avec eux. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Je suis parti parce que de ma famille, j'étais celui qui était seul. J'avais un père, une mère et une fratrie qui me donnaient un sens, mais ça ne réprimait pas la solitude que j'éprouvais lorsqu'ils étaient avec leur moitié. Il y avait un manque en moi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas combler. Donc je suis parti. A l'origine, je n'avais pas l'intention de me retrouver avec les Volturi. Mais après un moment, j'ai eu besoin de quelque chose, une sorte de contact, et ils étaient le choix le plus logique. Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas retourné vers ma famille.

Mais je savais maintenant que j'étais heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Alors, je ne serais pas ici. Je n'aurais pas rencontré la plus exquise des créatures, qui était assise et parlait avec moi maintenant. Je n'entendrais pas son rire ni ne verrais son sourire ou sentirais le prafum qui émanait de sa peau. Je me sentis sûr de moi alors que nous parlions de chose et d'autre, tant sérieuse qu'insignifiante. C'était juste une humaine, juste une fille, mais de nouveau, elle ne l'était plus. Elle était la personne la spectaculaire de cette face du monde, plus belle et merveilleuse que quiconque ne pourrait jamais espérer l'être.

Ces seules choses étaient les plus difficiles. Je voulais qu'elle reste, je la voulais ici avec moi. Mais je savais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait rester à Volterra très longtemps si je refusais de la transformer. J'espérais que Carlisle pourrait m'aider à trouver une solution. Et si il ne pouvait pas, elle avait déjà offert d'aller volontairement vers cette demie-vie. Elle a dit que je pouvais prendre son humanité, sa chaleur et la glacer pour toujours. Si c'était aussi simple. Plus sûr. Elle était mortelle et si désintéressée, c'était stupéfiant.

Je reçu un autre coup de fil de Carlisle environ une heure plus tard alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'embarquer. Il a dit qu'ils seraient là vers huit heure cette nuit. Je pouvais l'attendre à Volterra vers neuf heure.

"Est-elle si merveilleuse, Edward ?" me demanda-t-il avant de raccrocher la seconde fois.

"Indubitablement, inexplicablement, ridiculement. Je n'ai pas les mots."

"C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre."

Il venait ; il allait nous aider. J'ai expliqué à Bella que j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche maintenant.

"Me promets-tu de ne pas t'enfuir cette fois, ou dois-je t'emmener dans la salle de bain avec moi ?" demandais-je. Elle sourit et rougit, colorant sa peau.

"Edward," dit-elle doucemenant, à peine capable de masquer le plaisir dans sa voix. Etait-ce possible que cette fille - cette merveilleuse créature qui méritait tellement plus que ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner - soit attirée par moi comme je l'étais d'elle ?

"Je te promets de ne pas aller n'importe oû. Je crois en fait que je vais me reposer un moment," dit-elle négligement. J'acquiesçais avant de me rendre à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau ne me fit que plus douloureusement pensé à elle. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'elle avait touché mon visage ce matin. Je repensais à la douce expression de son regard alors que le soileil miroitait sur ma peau. Elle était merveilleuse, vraiment et de toute les façons possibles.

Alors j'ai entendu quelque chose, un faible sanglotement provenant de la chambre. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait dormir. Elle devait parlé dans son sommeil de nouveau. Je suis sorti, encore mouillé. J'étais en train de m'habiller lorsque je l'ai entendu crié. J'ai entendu la douleur et la crainte dans sa voix alors qu'elle hurlait. Mon nom se détacha de ses lèvres, une supplication, et je défoncais la porte - avant même qu'elle n'ait poussé un autre souffle. Ce que je vis fit monter un grondement dans ma poitrine, la colère s'empara de moi. J'ai hurlé de rage.

Avant que quelque chose n'arrive, je m'étais élancé en direction de l'endroit oû Bella était couchée.


	5. Comportement

********

Chapitre 5 : Comportement

Mes yeux étaient figés face la scène devant moi. Bella, allongée impuissante sous Felix, ses lèvres sur son cou. Il l'embrassait, ou essayait de la mordre, aucune de ces solutions n'étaient acceptables. Lorsque je suis sorti, je me suis assis sous le choc. Puis j'étais sur lui. Il était rapide, mais je l'étais plus encore. Je l'écartais loin d'elle et le clouait au sol. Je le rouais de coups, mes poings le frappant sans relache. Et je l'ai jeté vers la fenêtre déjà ouverte.

"Tu le regrettera Edward," dit-il d'un air menaçant.

"Touche la encore une fois Felix et je jure que ce que Jane fait ne sera rien comparé à la douleur que tu ressentira."

Nos menaces flottaient dans l'air, le rendant lourd de tension violente. Il me fixait du sol, ses yeux cramoisis de colère et d'embarrassement. Il pensait à des choses - d'horribles choses - à propos de Bella. Combien il la blesserait, comment il la ferait payer pour ce que je venais de faire. Mais il y avait aussi la peur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais autant en colère. Et il était effrayé. Il se tourna et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Mais ma colère fondit lorsque j'entendis les pleurs derrirère moi. Je me suis tourné pour regarder Bella et me raidit. Sa paume gauche était coupée, le sang perlait à la surface de sa peau. Je serrais les dents et m'éloignait d'elle, aspirait un peu d'air par la fenêtre pour oublier son parfum. Je retins mon souffle.

Je suis allé vers elle, déchirant un morceau de drap du lit. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et j'ai enroulé le tissu autour de sa main ensanglantée. J'observais alors que le sang imbibait le tissu. Je l'ai attaché fermement au dos de sa main, espérant créer assez de pression pour stopper le saignement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur, bien que je sois certain que les effets de l'odeur de son sang soient visibles sur mon visage.

"Edward, si c'est trop dur pour toi..." commenca-t-elle.

"Non, Bella. Ca va. C'est plus facile une fois que le parfum est masqué. Si tu pouvais garder ta main sous la couverture, ça m'aiderait," indiquais-je. Elle glissa sa main sous les couvertures.

"Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais du l'entendre arriver. J'aurais du savoir. Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger et je..." Elle leva sa main pour me stopper. J'attendis un instant qu'elle retrouve son souffle pour parler.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Edward. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je dormais et je n'ai même pas su ce qui arrivait jusqu'à... Je croyais..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. A la place, elle évita mon regard, cachant la vérité dans ses yeux. Ses joues rougirent une fois encore. Avait-elle idée à quel point c'était exaspérant ? Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait, j'aurais pu simplement écouter ce qu'il pensait et entendre la fin de la phrase. Mais avec elle, je n'avais qu'une seule façon de savoir, attendre qu'elle me le dise.

"Tu as pensé à quoi, Bella ?" demandais-je. Elle secoua la tête.

"C'est trop... embarrassant..." avoua-t-elle. Je soupirais. Je ne rirais pas d'elle quoi qu'elle dise. Excepté l'histoire du rideau de douche et même elle avait admis que c'était drôle après un moment. J'ai respiré à fond. Puis je me suis allongé et ais tourné son visage vers le mien en posant un doigt sous son menton. Sa peau brûla mes doigts comme il avait brûlé mon visage, une merveilleuse chaleur.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je. J'ai plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Son expression s'adoucit, ses yeux se détendirent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Je lui ais sourit doucement, essayant de faire sortir la réponse en elle. Je savais que ce que je faisais était injuste. J'avais l'avantage ici. Les humains étaient fréquemment séduits par nous, attirés par notre beauté irréelle. Bella était presque impuissante.

"Je... je croyais que... c'était toi," admit-elle. Alors elle baissa les yeux, clairement honteuse. Je réfléchis un instant. Si il avait essayé de la mordre, il n'y avait rien d'embrarrassant. Si il avait essayé de la transformer, ça n'aurait pas été honteux. Donc il n'essayait pas de la mordre. Il l'embrassait.

Et elle croyait que c'était moi.

Je souris. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Je pris sa main qui n'était pas blessée, recouvrant ses doigts chauds de mes doigts froids. Elle me regarda enfin, comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que je faisais.

"En quoi exactement est-ce si embarrassant ?" demandais-je. Elle tremblait.

"Et bien parce que... je... hum..."

Sa voix tremblait, mais pas de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la peur que j'entendais dans sa voix. C'était quelque chose de dinstinctement différent, presque incroyablement doux. Je fis bouger ma main sur la sienne, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son bras d'une tendre caresse. J'entendais son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Il battait presque deux fois plus vite qu'en temps normal. Je pouvais sentir son pouls à son poignet sous mes doigts. Juste en déplaçant ma main j'avais causé un tel effet, qu'arriverait-il si...

Je m'approchais tout près d'elle. Elle expira soudainement. Sa respiration était irrégulière. C'est étonnant qu'un seul mouvement puisse la faire réagir d'une telle façon.

"Donc c'est embrarrassant parce que..." commencais-je pour elle. Elle me fixait, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mes mots. Puis elle bégaya de nouveau, ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Mes doigts caressaient agilement la peau de son bras intérieur, savourant la chaleur et le douceur de sa peau.

"Parce que je... je veux dire tu es... et moi..." marmonna-t-elle. J'ai ris doucement. Mais alors j'ai soupiré, ce n'était pas juste de jouer avec elle de cette manière. Alors je retirais ma main, relâchant son bras. Une étrange expression impregna son visage ; elle semblait déçue - et en colère.

"Hey, ce n'est pas juste !" s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant finalement ce que j'avais fait.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, aucun de tes secrets n'ont été révélés," dis-je calmement.

"Mais tu m'as fait le dire ! Je ne voulais pas mais... c'était comme si je n'avais plus aucun contrôle," clama-t-elle, ses yeux m'accusant de méfaits.

"Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas entendu la partie la plus importante," lui dis-je, me levant et mettant de l'espace entre nous comme je pensais qu'elle le voulait. Mais elle bougea elle aussi. Seulement à la dernière minute, elle se rappela sa main blessée et se rassit, la gardant couverte.

"Quelle est la partie la plus importante ?" demanda-t-elle, comme si elle ne se souvenait pas que je lui ais demandé. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? L'avais-je vraiment éblouie ainsi ?

"Pourquoi trouves-tu ça embarrassant ? Tu étais à moitié endormie. Si un corps froid se trouvait à côté du tien je comprendrais pourquoi tu croirais qu'il s'agit... du mien," finis-je à contre-coeur. Maintenant, j'étais embarrassé. Parce que je voulais faire ce qu'elle croyait que j'avais fait. La chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau m'ensorcelaient de la façon la plus écovatrice qui soit. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'elle goût elle aurait.

"Parce que je... voulais que ce soit toi," confessa-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire que les mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle évita mon regard, fixant la couverture. Elle la lissait, essayant de la débarrasser des plis qu'elle avait formé dans son sommeil.

"Excuse moi ?" Je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître si choqué, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne pensais pas honnêtement l'avoir correctement entendu.

"Ne m'oblige pas à le redire. Tu m'as entendu."

Cette fois elle m'a vraiment regardé, ses yeux remplis de crainte face au rejet qu'elle redoutait. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je la rejetterais ? Mettant de côté son indiscutable beauté - bien que ce soit dur à faire - il restait toujours quelque chose de magnifique. Sa force, son courage. Son rire, son sourire, sa façon de rougir, de mordre sa lèvre quand elle était nerveuse. Ne voyait-elle vraiment pas quelle créature merveilleuse elle était ?

Je m'étais demandé plusieurs fois durant l'après-midi alors que nous parlions ce qui me captivais autant. Etait-ce parce qu'elle me rendait si impuissant ? Il n'y avait aucune réponse simple. Je ne pouvais mettre de mots sur ce qui me faisait me sentir si vulnérable à ses côtés. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

"Oh Isabella," dis-je, utilisant son nom complet pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle péférait Bella. Des moments comme ça exigeaient de telles choses. Ce que je voulais pour elle était une chose. Il était difficile pour moi de penser à la transformer, à la blesser. Mais ce qu'elle voulait rendait les choses à la fois plus claires et plus compliquées. C'était dangereux. Si à la fin je ne devais pas la transformer, que nous restera-t-il ? Je la voulais, la désirant tellement plus elle que son sang. Mais qu'elle me désire après que je l'eu rejeté serait impardonnable.

"Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie," murmura-t-elle, clairement embarrassée. Je me suis assis sur le bord du lit et ais prit sa minuscule main dans la mienne. Sa chaleur se répandit dans mon corps d'une merveilleuse et prévisible manière. Ma mémoire ne lui faisait pas honneur.

"S'il te plait, regarde-moi," dis-je doucement. Son regard se fondit dans le mien et je pu y lire la honte de nouveau. Malgré ça, je pu voir qu'il était dur pour elle de me regarder.

"Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne... que je ne suis pas flatté que tu... Bella, cela ne peut pas être, peut importe ce que je veux. Te mettre dans un tel danger tous les jours serait... inexcusable."

" Et si je ne le suis pas ?"

"Mais tu l'es ! N'as-tu aucune idée de la difficulté pour moi d'être dans cette chambre avec toi, à tenir ta main comme ça ? Même cette éraflure peu profonde rends ça presque insupportable. Le parfum de ton sang est si puissant Bella. Ca me rends malade de penser que jamais je ne... que même si je voulais..."

Je soupirais, tenant toujours sa main. Je voulais qu'elle se sente en confiance. Mais elle me surprit.

Elle a tiré sa main de sous la mienne. Elle la leva et toucha de nouveau mon visage. J'étais abasourdi, trop abasourdi pour bouger. Même lorsque ses doigts se déplacèrent en caressant mon front, ma joue, mon nez, mon menton - je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, d'arrêter d'essayer de me mettre en colère alors qu'elle me touchait. Mais je voulais aussi lui rendre ses caresses. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur sous mes mains. Je voulais sentir la courbe délicate de sa nuque sous mes lèvres, goûter la douceur de sa peau. Mais c'était tellement mal.

Cependant, l'une ou l'autre manière, j'étais impuissant alors qu'elle continuait à caresser mon visage. Puis sa main est descendu, ses doigts traçant les contours de mon cou et mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça arrivait pour de vrai. C'était complètement surréaliste.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa joue, respirant. Elle laissa tombé sa main et me supplia de son regard de la toucher ainsi. J'ai d'abord hésité. Mais elle sentait si bon. Alors j'ai fais ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai caressé sa peau de mes mains, sentant enfin à quoi sa peau ressemblait. C'était chaud, doux et merveilleux. J'ai regardé fixement ses yeux parfaits, et bien que je ne l'ais pas vu, j'ai senti qu'elle rougissait, la peau sous mes doigts devenant plus chaud que quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai pris mon temps, savourant ce sentiment au cas oû je ne pourrais plus jamais la toucher de cette manière, bien que je le veuille. Elle tremblait toujours sous mes doigts et je pensais déjà à le refaire !

Son coeur battait doublement plus vite. Elle respira par la bouche, envoyant des volutes de parfum dans l'air. Je pris le risque et tracais le contours de ses lèvres de mes doigts. J'ai presque reculé quand elle les a appuyé contre mes doigts, un simple baiser. Elle a semblé aussi choqué que je l'étais. J'ai descendis mes mains sur ses épaules, la tenant immobile alors que je la regardais simplement. La perfection me regardait - littéralement incroyable. Elle allait m'embrasser.

Je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Et si je perdais le contrôle ? Et si je la blessais ? Et si je gâchais tout ?

Mais elle était si tentante. La confiance se lisait dans son regard. Elle soupira.

"S'il te plait Edward," pria-t-elle. "Juste une fois."

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Ma retenue difficilement acquise fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'elle me suppliait, sa voix basse et insistante. Je me suis mordis la lèvres, miroir d'un de ses traits particuliers devenus familier. Alors j'ai soupiré lourdement. Très bien. Un baiser, juste un. Pas plus.

Je me suis penché lentement, m'arrêtant juste avant de rencontrer ses lèvres. Pourrais-je le faire ? Suis-je capable de me contrôler ? Elle expira et je frissonnais de désir - pour son sang, pour ce baiser menaçant, pour tant d'autres choses que je n'aurais du ne jamais vouloir. Alors j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'heure de vérité.

Sa réaction fut inimaginable et imprévisible.

Elle avança, pressant son corps contre le mien. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux, empêchant mon visage de s'éloigner du sien. Je la voulais tellement, mais alors sa main - celle avec la coupure - sortit de sous la couverture. Son sang, séché alors qu'il ne coulait plus de la blessure, assaillit mes sens. Je reculais loin d'elle brusquement.

Elle respirait rapidement, essayant de calmer sa respiration alors que j'essayais de ne pas me précipiter sur elle. Je serrais les poings, grinçant des dents. Elle cacha rapidement sa main sous les couvertures de nouveau mais c'était inutile. Son sang avait été si proche de moi. Le parfum ne s'estompait pas aussi vite. Je fonçais vers la fenêtre, avalant de grandes goulées d'air de la nuit. L'air frais me raffraichit et la soif du sang diminua. J'étais capable de revenir vers elle, de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Je suis désolé, Edward, je ne... je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé en moi," dit-elle. Elle était de nouveau embarrassée.

"C'est parfaitement normal, Bella, je dois juste... ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi je t'ai dis que ça ne pouvait pas être ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, non ?" demandais-je. Ma voix était plus dure que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle n'a pas tressaillit.

"Je ne me suis pas contrôler et je m'excuse pour ça. Mais j'aurais toujours des blessures, Edward."

"Mais tu es humaine, Bella," insistais-je.

"C'est ton point de vue ?" demanda-t-elle. J'étais vraiment incrédule. Ne venais-je pas de l'effrayer ? J'avais soudain été affamé, désirant son sang plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur terre, y compris ses baisers et sa douceur. Elle n'a pas semblé comprendre à quel point j'étais dangereux pour elle. Ma seule présence devrait la prévenir du danger, mais elle ne semblait pas affectée. Enfin pas affectée - ses rougissements et le battement irrégulier de son coeur avaient montré qu'elle était clairement affectée - mais elle ne tenait pas compte des avertissements que son corps lui envoyait, ça ou elle ne les captait pas.

"Je promets de me contrôler," dit-elle tranquillement. J'ai regardé ses yeux, brillant de chaleur contenue.

"Je te crois, Bella. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire la même promesse. Je voudrais être capable de la faire. Je veux dire, je ne pourrais jamais surmonté la soif de ton sang, mais je sais que je ne peux pas le dire honnêtement."

J'avais honte de mes besoins, ressentant le poids de cette union incertaine. Elle était tellement plus que ce que je ne suis, plus que je ne pourrais jamais être. Elle mordit sa lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées un long moment. Je retins la forte envie de lui demander à quoi elle pensait.

"Promets-tu d'essayer ?"

"Je ne prendrais pas ce risque."

"Alors je le ferais pour toi," dit-elle. Puis elle bougea, se rapprochant de moi. Sa main blessée resta couverte, mais elle se rapprocha encore de moi. Toute ma force m'avait abandonnée. Je n'étais rien. J'étais impuissant, faible. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que son front soit contre le mien. Je ne respirais pas, ayant peur de respirer son parfum, ranimant ainsi la faim qui m'aurait détruit.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit juste une fois," murmurais-je alors qu'elle fixait mes yeux.

"J'ai menti," chuchota-t-elle. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes une fois encore, doucement et dans un parfait contrôle. Ma main glissa sur l'arrière de sa nuque, la tenant plus proche. Je voulais approfondir le baiser, céder à la passion refoulée en moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait si elle ingérait le venin de ma bouche, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle recula après un long moment, respirant lourdement.

"Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que je savais me contrôler. Et toi aussi. Aucun problème," murmura-t-elle, pressant sa main contre son cou oû elle pouvait sentir son pouls. Je n'avais pas besoin de la toucher pour savoir qu'il battait incroyablement vite. Elle était excitée, comme je l'étais. Je léchais mes lèvres, savourant son goût. Il était incroyablement doux comme je savais qu'il serait.

"Edward ?"

Mais il y eut un coup frappé à la porte. Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de lire les pensées de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la porte maintenant ouverte.

"Edward !" appela un choeur de voix, chaque voix se distinguant des autres alors que je me souvenais. Ma famille. Ils étaient là.

Merci mon dieu.


	6. Famille

Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose : si je veux des reviews je dois les demander ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de le faire mais s'il vous plaît mettez moi des reviews et dites moi ce que vous penser de ce nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas ordre mais gare à ceux qui ne le feront pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Famille**

Je reculais dans la chambre, laissant toute ma famille entrer sans un autre mot. Nous nous sommes embrassés, Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Leurs regards curieux ne furent pas long a remarqué Bella. J'étais sûr qu'ils l'avaient d'abord sentis, son parfum se répandant dangereusement dans l'air.

"Garde ta main couverte, Bella," la prévins-je. Elle acquiesça, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était nerveuse.

"Bella, c'est ma famille," dis-je, et je les présentais tous un par un. Elle hocha la tête pour les saluer. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit

"Pourquoi elle ne se lève pas ?" me demanda Emmet dans un murmure.

"Elle... s'est blessé plutôt. Sa main est coupée. Ce serait une mauvaise idée pour elle de l'exposer, crois-moi."

_Le sait-il d'après une expérience personnelle ?_

Quelqu'un était en train de penser à elle, et penser à moi. Nous. Ensemble. Intimement. Je secouais ma tête.

"Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça," dis-je sévèrement, me tournant vers Emmet dont les pensées dégringolaient.

"Oops. Désolé Edward, j'ai juste... oublié que tu pouvais entendre les choses comme ça... c'est un peu effrayant, tu sais."

"Bien, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella" dit Carlisle gracieusement. Il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour.

"Pour moi aussi," réussit-elle à dire. Je ne pense pas que Carlisle réalisait qu'il l'éblousissait.

_'Est-ce que c'est elle ?'_ pensa Carlisle. J'acquiesçais légèrement, une action perceptible par la famille mais pas par Bella. Je ne voulais pas pensé que nous avions une conversation sans qu'elle le sache. Bien que ce soit le cas.

"As-tu amené ton matériel médical avec toi, Carlisle ?" demandais-je. S'il pouvait correctement bandé sa main, j'apprécierais. Je ne voulais pas qu'une petite éraflure s'infecte.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en montrant le sac qu'il avait apporté. Il en retira la trousse médicale noire et la vida. J'ai regardé Bella. Elle parlait à ma soeur Alice. Bella me regarda et rougit furieusement en remarquant mon regard fixe. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Alice me regarda elle aussi, me souriant comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

"Bella, Edward m'a demandé si je pouvais jeter un oeil à ta main. Si ca ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais le faire maintenant. Nous devrons... parler de plusieurs choses plus tard, de choses importantes."

Je lui avais expliqué le passé de ma famille, y compris la reconveration de Carlisle en tant que médecin. Elle acuqiesça. Elle n'était plus nerveuse. Je pouvais le voir dans sa facilité à sourire.

"Allez, tous les autres dans le couloir," dis-je. Tout le monde me suivit et attendit avec moi. Je pouvais écouté Carlisle et sa conversation avec Bella mais je fis la sourde oreille.

"Alors avez-vous tous les deux, tu sais..." dit Emmett sugestivement.

"C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Honnêtement, Emmett, tu n'as pas changé."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," répondit-il. Je grondais.

_'D'accord, d'accord ! Mon dieu, calme toi... Je paris qu'ils ont...'_

Je serrais les dents mais restais stoïque.

"Elle est très jolie, Edward," dit Esmé tranquillement.

"Oui, elle l'est," répondis-je. L'approbation était évidente dans son ton et j'étais content de ça. Mais... je pensais déjà trop vite à l'après. Nous devions passer par l'obstacle de sa transformation, de son destin dans un avenir proche avant que nous commencions à projeter autre chose. Bien qu'Aro ait vraiment dit qu'elle pouvait être mienne. Et maintenant que je savais qu'elle me voulait, elle m'avais déjà. Bien, je ne me disputerais pas.

_'Edward ?'_ La voix d'Alice m'amena à ses pensées. Je la regardais.

_'J'ai... vu des choses. A propos de toi, et elle. Voudrais-tu les voir ?'_

Je réfléchis un moment. Les visions d'Alice étaient basées sur les décisions qui étaient prises à chaque instant, alors elles pouvaient changer. Voudrais-je voir des choses qui pouvaient être différentes dans cinq minutes ?

Je hochais la tête.

Les visions me frappèrent durement, comme je me souvins elles l'avaient toujours fait. Voir une vision d'un autre esprit était assez mauvais, je ne pouvais imaginer par quoi Alice passait.

La première concernait la transformation de Bella. Je pouvais juste dire que la peine se lisait sur son visage. Elle hurlait. Cette vision changea rapidement. Bella était beaucoup plus humaine, mais elle mourrait. Son sang était partout. Elle ne hurlait pas dans celle-ci, mais c'était presque aussi douloureux de la voir. Dans la suivante, elle était déjà morte.

Mais ensuite le thème morbide des vision changea complètement. Bella riait, courait quelque part, m'entraînant dans son sillage. Elle était allongée sur un plancher en bois dur, lisant un livre et repoussant ses cheveux auparavant devant ses yeux. Puis vint la vision la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vu ou éprouvé.

Bella dormait paisiblement. C'était quelque chose que je reconnaissait après l'avoir regardé dormir la nuit dernière. Mais il y avait une différence subtile. Elle était blottie dans mes bras. Elle a soupira, mon nom s'échappant de ses lèvres comme la veille. Elle était si belle. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la tenir comme ça, être si proche d'elle. Alors les visions s'arrêtèrent.

"Merci Alice," dis-je, secouer par le souvenir des visions dans mon esprit. Les mauvaises - ses hurlements de douleurs, sa mort imminente - hantaient mon esprit plus que les bonnes. J'étais sur le point de demander à Alice laquelle des visions étaient la plus récente lorsque Carlisle nous appela. Il avait fini de faire le bandage de Bella.

Nous sommes retournés dans mes quartiers et cette fois Bella était debout. Il y avait un bandage sur sa main. Ce que Carlisle avait fait été bien meilleur que mon bandage improvisé avec le drap du lit. L'odeur de son sang, bien que toujours présente, n'était plus aussi prononcée.

"Donc Edward, nous devons parler," dit Carlisle. J'acquiesçais. J'étais sur le point de suggérer de quitter la chambre pour parler en privé lorsque je réalisais que les secrets étaient difficile à garder. La famille était ici ; ils sauraient tout ce qui arrivait. Et tout tournait autour de Bella ; je me serais sentis mal si je l'avais mis à l'écart.

Nous nous sommes tous assis. Bella et moi sur le bord de mon lit. Alice et Jasper sur le divan près de la bibliothèque. Emmett et Rosalie sur le sofa, et Esmé était appuyée à la chaise oû Carlisle était assis.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il exactement ici ?" demanda Carlisle. J'expliquais la situation. Les Volturi m'avait ordonné de transformer Bella. J'avais un peu de temps mais pas assez. Et maintenant... je ne voulais pas prendre son humanité. Je voulais qu'elle reste humaine. Peu importe à quel point je la voulais, peu importe combien l'idée de l'avoir tout à moi pour l'éternité me troublait, je ne voulais pas être égoïste et prendre sa vie. Je ne l'avais pas dit à ma famille. Mais je savais.

J'étais déjà amouerux d'elle.

"Et bien, c'est une situation fâcheuse que nous avons, Edward. Si Aro t'a dit qu'il voulait que tu fasses quelque chose, il est imprudent de lui désobéïr," indiqua Carlisle.

"Je sais. Et je ne veux pas juste... l'abandonner à l'un des autres." Je ne leur avais pas parlé de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, le fait que Bella s'était presque fait violée alors que j'étais dans l'autre pièce. Je ne savais pas si Carlisle lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé à sa main alors qu'il la soignait. S'il le savait, il ne le montrait pas.

"Edward, je pense que la première chose que nous devons faire est parler à Aro. Il fait parti de ceux qui sont intéressé par elle ; peut-être qu'il comprendra ton... intérêt pour elle. Si tu lui montre."

"Je..." Mais je fus interrompu par la main de Bella qui faisait des petits cercles dans mon dos, ses doigts traçaient des formes, brûlant le tissu. Je pouvais à peine penser tandis qu'elle faisait ça, m'empêchant de parler.

"Je pense que tu as peut-être raison," dis-je, ne disant rien de plus pour l'instant. Carlisle ajouta que Aro voulait les voir de toute façons. J'essayais de me concentrer. Vraiment. Mais elle continuait à me toucher. Le sourire sur son visage était rassurant.

Carlisle était sur le point de dire quelque et ca allait être important. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la retira de mon dos. Je ne voulais pas la repousser, mais à cet instant c'était nécessaire.

"Je pense maintenant qu'il serait bon d'aller le trouver. Plus vite nous le ferons, mieux ce sera," suggéra-t-il en se levant. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais oublia complètement, la main de Bella ayant retrouvé le chemin de mon dos.

"Edward, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?" demanda Esmé poliment. J'ouvris la bouche de nouveau, essayant de créer des sons, quelque chose comme des mots alignés d'une façon cohérente pour communiquer ce que je voulais. Mais alors elle glissa ses doigts sous ma chemise, la combustion devenant seulement plus intense et merveilleuse. Je m'écartais de nouveau et puisque que tous le monde me regardait, tous remarquèrent.

"Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça ? Juste un moment ? Je ne peux pas penser quand tu fais ça," lui dis-je aussi doucement que possible. Ca n'a pas marché. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre ont entendu. Bella sourit et rougit, regardant ses pieds. Elle n'aimait pas être surprise et exposée à la pièce entière. Je n'aimais pas ressembler à un idiot, alors nous étions à égalité.

"J'allais dire que quelqu'un devrait rester ici pour surveiller Bella."

"Ils n'ont pas des gens pour le faire ?" demanda Rosalie, presque irritée. Je la fixais, remarquant l'expression étrange sur son visage. C'était quelque chose entre l'ennuyement et le dérangement.

"Si, ils en ont. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux."

"D'accord. Je resterais," dit Esmé tranquillement.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller aussi ?" demanda Bella. Sa question m'étais directement adressée mais ce fut Carlisle qui répondit.

"Je pense que Aro trouverait désagréable de te voir en humaine. Il a demandé à Edward de faire un travail pour lui. Il s'attends à ce que ce soit fait. Si Edward t'amène à lui, montrant que tu es toujours humaine, cela pourrait causer des problèmes."

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de comprendre. Elle ne désirait pas voir Aro non plus. Je me rappelais la terreur pure dans ses yeux quand elle avait entendu Felix dire que Aro me donnais la permission de l'avoir. Etait-ce par que cela venait de Aro qu'elle avait peur, oû était-ce moi ? Avait-elle peur maintenant ?

"En plus, tu n'as pas dormi. Repose toi," ordonnais-je doucement. Elle haussa les épaules, mais je vis la fatigue dans ses actions. Carlisle conduisit tous ceux qui allait voir Aro et les autres vers la porte. Esmé se reposa sur la chaise derrière elle.

"Edward ?" dit Bella alors que je me détournais. Je revins en arrière pour lui faire face. Elle me sourit de nouveau. Mon coeur se serra. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle me faisait.

"Juste une fois ?" demanda-t-elle. Durant un instant, je ne sus pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais l'éclat dans son regard me fit comprendre. Elle voulais que je l'embrasse encore - Dieu sait que je ne voulais rien de plus - sauf que toute ma famille était là, regardant et attendant. Je n'étais pas nécessairement embarrassé par l'idée de l'embrasser devant eux, je pensais juste que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit approprié.

"Plus tard Bella," dis-je, équivoque. Elle soupira et bouda un peu, mais ensuite se tourna et se coucha sur le lit. Je la laissais là avec Esmé. Je savais qu'elle serait en sécurité. C'était si agréable, merveilleux même, d'avoir ma famille à mes côtés. C'était l'un de ses autres moments oû je ne savais pas pourquoi je les avais quitté. Ils s'étaient évidemment inquiétés pour moi et moi pour eux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aller là oû j'appartiens ? Mais pourrais-je convaincre Aro et les autre de me laisser partir ? Pourrais-je amener Bella ? Je pensais que peu importe qu'ils étaient comme moi, ce ne serait jamais aussi simple que je le voulais.

"Donc c'est Bella," dit Carlisle. "Qu'est-elle pour toi ?"

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question. Elle était...

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir y répondre, Carlisle. Aucun mot ne serait assez explicatif pour la décrire. Je me sens... stupide parce que je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps. Mais...quand elle me regarde..." Je secouais la tête. Carlisle rit.

"C'est assez pour moi, Edward. C'est évident que tu tiens à elle. Assez pour m'appeler et risquer de contrarier les Volturi, ce qui en dit long. Tu sais qu'ils ne prendront pas avec bonté notre invitation ici."

"Je sais. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Si à la fin, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, Bella est d'accord pour être transformer sans se battre."

"Alors pourquoi ne le faisons-nous pas ?" demanda Rosalie derrière moi. Je soupirais.

"Je ne veux pas la transformer, Rose. Je ne veux pas prendre l'une des choses les plus merveilleuse en elle."

Toutes leurs pensées se bousculèrent, chacun arrivant à la conclusion que j'étais plus impliqué que je ne le laissais paraître. Je ne me souciais pas simplement d'elle. Ils le savaient. Je le savais. Je ne sais pas si Bella ne l'avait pas encore compris, mais j'étais sûr que ce serait le cas bientôt.

Voilà oû j'en étais, repensant encore trop au futur. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur le présent, sur le fait qu'à cet instant j'allais essayer de convaincre mes 'maitres' de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Et d'emmener Bella avec moi.

Lorsque nous marchions dans le couloir, je pus entendre les pensées de la pièce bourdonnant avec agitation. Aro était heureux. Il était excité à l'idée de revoir Carlisle.

"Carlisle ! Mon cher vieil ami, je suis ravi de te voir ! Et ta famille est la aussi, très intéressant. Ta compagne est..." dit Aro rapidmement.

"En haut. Elle a choisi de rester dans la chambre d'Edward."

"Bien sûr. Et nous vous donnerons à tous des chambres, pas d'inquiétudes pour ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Volterra ?"

"Mon fils," exposa Carlisle simplement. Il me regarda et hocha la tête. Je savais ce qu'il voulais que je fasse.

"Aro, il y a quelque chose que j'estime devoir partager avec vous," dis-je à contre-coeur. Je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt à lui faire connaitre ces choses sur moi, sur Bella. Je ne l'avais pas laissé lire en moi depuis que j'étais arrivé, bien que je sache qu'il le voulait désespérément. J'étais une énigme. Mais il me respectait assez pour ne pas me forcer.

"Vas-y franchement, Edward," dit-il. Je secouais la tête.

"Vous devez...les apprendre par vous même," expliquais-je. Il comprit soudain ce que je voulais dire. Je suis allé vers lui et lui ait offert ma main. L'un de ses doigts appuyé contre ma paume, comme une salutation étrange. Je vis la stupéfaction sur son visage alors qu'il explorait chacunes de mes pensées. Il vit et entendit tout ce qui hantait mon esprit, ainsi je savais ce qu'il voyait. Lorsqu'il arriva aux pensées sur Bella, je reculais.

"Oh !" s'exclama-t-il, éprouvant par lui-même le premier choc de la voir, ressentant ce que j'avais senti pour elle chaque minute passée. Il a rit lorsqu'il m'a vu balancer Felix par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon dernier souvenir, il retira sa main et me fixa, j'étais soudain plus confus que jamais.

"Bien Edward, cela va certainement causer quelques problèmes."


	7. Impossible

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps avant de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre riche en rebondissements qui vous plaira surement autant que les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Impossible**

"Je comprends, Aro," dis-je, attendant toujours sa réponse. A cet instant, il me regardait simplement. Il semblait hésiter à parler, comme si lui-même était incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Ses pensées n'étaient pas d'une grande aide non plus. Il continuait seulement à rejouer mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Le visage de Bella, le contact de sa peau... encore et encore dans son esprit. Et puis ma famille, mes souvenirs d'eux, mon désir de revenir avec eux maintenant que je les avais revus. C'était vrai. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, je réalisais la force de mon amour et à quel point ils m'avaient manqué.

Si Aro me laissait faire, je retournerais avec eux peu importe oû ils allaient. Mais le plus important, je voulais emmener Bella avec moi.

"Elle t'a envoûté, n'est-ce pas Edward ?" demanda Aro. J'acquiesçais, riant intérieurement à sa phrase. C'était une manière étrange de présenter la situation, mais c'était vrai. Elle m'avait envoûté. Je me rappelais le sentiment d'impuissance lorsqu'elle me souriait. La facilité avec laquelle elle contrôlait mon jugement ou mes décisions. Parce que je ne pouvais pas la stopper. J'étais faible. Mais j'aimais la faiblesse, savourant mon impuissance.

"Je souhaiterais avoir une solution plus facile, Edward. Mais malheureusement, les réponses simples semblent nous échapper ici. Mais laisses-moi réfléchir un instant. Dois-je comprendre que tu souhaites retourner auprès de ta famille ? Veux-tu quitter Volterra et les rejoindre ?" demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête de nouveau. J'entendais l'excitation dans les pensées de mon père et de mes frères et soeurs. Mais j'hésitais à accepter mon bonheur. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que ça prenait.

"J'ai horreur de rendre les choses difficiles pour toi. Bella est humaine, une humaine intéressante comme nous l'avons découvert, mais comme elle connait nos secrets, nous ne pouvont pas simplement lui permettre de partir. Elle doit rester à Volterra. Toi, cependant, tu es libre de partir lorsque ta famille décidera de nous quitter. Tu nous as rendu de grands services, je ne vois aucune raison de te refuser le respect que tu nous as montré."

Je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Je pouvais être avec ma famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas être avec Bella. Je déglutis et posais la question la plus difficiles de toute ma vie.

"Et si je reste ?

"Tu peux rester avec Bella. Si tu ne veux pas la transformer, elle peut rester humaine. Mais elle ne peut pas partir d'ici sans être transformée."

"Alors si je la transforme ?"

"Edward, tu m'as mal compris. Bella est d'une grande valeur, autant en tant qu'humaine que vampire. Je crois que nous aurions beaucoup de mal à simplement la laisser partir."

Ils venaient de me demander de prendre l'une des décisions les plus dures. Soit être avec ma famille - mes parents et mes frères et soeurs qui m'avaient tellement manqué ces dernières années - ou bien être avec Bella, la fille qui avait réussit à capturer tout mon être en un temps si court. Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce que je choississe entre eux ? Carlisle se tourna et me regarda. Son visage reflétait son inquiétude.

_Demande du temps, Edward. Nous pouvons trouver une solution._

"Aro, j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir."

"Bien sûr, Edward. Prends autant de temps que tu le voudras," dit-il. Puis il se détourna de moi, laissant ma famille et moi partir. Ses pensées étaient toujours concentrées sur Bella. Il ne pouvait pas la croire, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Pour sa défense, je ne pouvais pas vraiment y croire moi non plus. C'était inexplicable. Et merveilleux. Et tourmentant. Et mal, d'une façon si stupéfiante.

Je sortis dans la couloir, ressentant déjà une dichotomie féroce me tirer de toutes parts. Ma famille ou Bella. Devoir choisir entre eux était comme demander à quelqu'un de choisir de perdre l'un de ses sens - comment étais-je supposé choisir ?

Nous somme retournés vers ma chambre en silence. L'un des subalternes nous suivaient. Il montra les différentes chambres à ma famille pour le reste de leur séjour. Carlisle alla chercher Esmée alors que je restais debout dans le couloir, essayant simplement de me reprendre. Ma famille serait dévastée si je voulais rester une fois encore. Je voulais tellement les voir et passer du temps avec eux comme avant.

Est-ce qu'une fille était vraiment plus importante que ma famille ?

J'y pensais. Je pensais à elle. Elle m'avait fait éprouver ce que je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir de nouveau - être humain. Elle avait touché toutes les parties de moi, même celles qui m'étaient inconnues. C'était tellement plus que simplement brûler sa chair ou l'odeur qui émanait d'elle. Je voulais rester avec elle, explorer les autres parties de moi à travers elle. Je voulais savoir à quoi cela ressemblait de passer du temps avec elle comme nous l'avions fait cet après-midi.

Esmée sortit dans le couloir en souriant.

_Elle est toute à fait charmante, Edward. Elle n'a pas voulu dormir, même quelques minutes. Nous avons eu une délicieuse conversation._

Le souvenir de cette conversation voyagea de son esprit au mien. Bella avait raconté à EsmИe un peu de son passé, quelque chose qu'elle avait été réticente de partager avec moi.

Ses parents avait divorcé lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle avait vécu avec sa mère après qu'elle se soit remariée. Bella, étant la femme pleine d'abnégation que je commençais à comprendre qu'elle était, était partie vivre avec son père. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère soit malheureuse.

Peu de temps après son arrivée dans une petite ville appelée Forks, elle rencontra de nombreuses personnes. Le premier prétendant était un garçon du nom de Mike avec qui elle était sortie durant un mois et demi. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il tenait beaucoup plus à elle qu'elle à lui et elle n'était pas prête à feindre de ressentir ce qui n'était pas là. Il y eut abondance d'autres prétendants qui lui demandèrent de sortir ou de coucher avec elle dans certains cas, mais elle ne voulait pas. D'après ses mots "ce n'était juste pas là".

Donc elle était sortie diplômée du lycee en juin dernier, prête à entrer à l'université et à commencer sa vie d'adulte. Mais elle avait été enlevée au cours de son voyage en Italie. Et maintenant elle était coincée ici. Prise au piège dans cet entre-deux. Si je restais, elle pouvait rester humaine, mais elle devrait vieillir ici, ne revoyant plus jamais le monde ou vivre la vie qui l'attendait. Ou je pouvais la transformer en la créature que j'étais. Mais alors elle serait damnée pour le reste de l'éternité. Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre maniХre, elle était perdante. Il semblait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait de fin heureuse.

Elle était morte de peur face à ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle se souvenait du regard sur mon visage lorsque je lui avais dit que la transformation serait douloureuse mais elle le ferait. Le plus beau martyr au monde dormait juste derrière la porte devant moi. Je soupirais, regagnant une certain contrôle. Comme Carlisle s'éloignait dans le couloir, me disant en penser qu'il me parlerait plus tard, j'entrais dans la chambre que j'avais occupé durant des années.

Le doux son de sa respiration m'apaisa. Je la regardais alors qu'elle soupirait dans son sommeil. J'ai marché jusqu'au bord du lit, celui qui n'avait encore jamais été utilisé auparavant et je suis resté à côté d'elle. Je voulais la toucher, sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts de nouveau. Mais je ne voulais pas la déranger dans son sommeil.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement pour m'éloigner, elle bougea. Ses paupières frémirent puis ses yeux se sont ouverts, clignotant rapidement. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Elle sourit, toujours fatiguée. Je croyais qu'elle voulait dire bonjour, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un baîllement. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais je la fis rapidement se rallonger.

"Dors Bella, tu es fatiguée."

Elle se tut un instant avant de céder et de s'allonger.

"Tu as promis," dit-elle, comme sil elle me rappelait quelque chose. Je réfléchis un moment. Alors je me suis souvenu. Elle avait demandé un baiser avant que je ne parte.

Je me penchais, heureux de m'éxécuter. Je pris une minute pour me contrôler. Le parfum dans l'air était fort et alléchant, mais pas insurmontable. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, lui donnant doucement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta parfaitement immobile, se comportant comme elle l'avait promis. Je m'assis de nouveau, soupirant.

"Dors," répétais-je. "Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi." Je me suis levé et elle m'a regardé, ses yeux brillants dans l'obscurité. Mais alors elle a bougé, s'allongeant sur le côté. Je repensais à la vision d'Alice montrant Bella dormant dans mes bras. Je me demandais si je pouvais le faire maintenant. Mais alors que je trouvais le courage de lui demander, je me rendis compte qu'elle était déjà endormie. Donc je la laissais, espérant avoir une autre nuit pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

Les heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent rapidement. Je l'ai simplement regardé. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus que simplement la regarder. Les murmures dans son sommeil étaient totalement inintelligible ce soir. Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'était compréhensible, malheureusement. La seule fenêtre vers son coeur et son esprit était cette bizarrerie inhabituelle. L'entendre prononcer mon nom dans son sommeil me bouleversait. Elle était belle et avait une merveilleuse odeur. Mais c'était ce qu'elle disait qui m'attirait avec une telle force. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ses actions involontaires.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le soleil se levait doucement. J'avais changé de vêtements, prenant soin de me changer dans la salle de bain au cas oû elle se réveillerait à un moment inopportun. Je me rappelais la façon dont elle m'avait regardé, ses yeux errant sur ma peau exposée la veille. Cette pensée m'embarassa et m'étourdit en même temps.

Etourdi. L'étais-je vraiment ? Je devais admettre que je l'étais.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle me trouva assis sur une chaise, elle sourit.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-elle, sa voix chaude de sommeil. Je lui retournais son sourire, et je la vis se rallonger. Elle soupira. Je fus à ses côtés si vite qu'elle haleta lorsqu'elle me vit si soudainement. Mais alors elle a ri et m'a tiré vers le bas pour que je m'asseois avec elle. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle me tira de nouveau. Elle voulait que je me couche sur elle. Il n'y avait aucune indécision pour moi. C'était un choix que je savais clairement que je voulais.

Quand je me suis allongée à côté d'elle, j'ai presque eu peur. Elle avait admis qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie au lycée mais son mois et demi d'une relation était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ici.

Mais je fus surpris de la réaction de mes instincts. Aussitôt que mon corps fut à côté d'elle, il réagit tout seul. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras sans savoir que le faisais. Elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse, respirant profondément.

"Bella ?"

"Oui Edward ?"

"Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Comme tu le sais, je suis allé parler à Aro la nuit dernière."

Je m'arrêtais là, pas vraiment sûr de comment continuer. Mais je finis par ignorer le sentiment d'inconfortabilité. Je lui expliquais l'ultimatum que l'ont m'avait posé, le choix impossible. Quand j'eux finis d'expliquer, elle se releva sur un coude, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

"Vas-y," dit-elle doucement. J'étais sous le choc. Venait-elle vraiment de me dire de la laisser derrière moi ? Je me souvins de la nuit dernière quand j'avais pensé au plus beau martyr. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point j'avais raison.

"Bella ?"

"Ils sont ta famille, Edward. Je suis juste une fille," murmura-t-elle. Je secouais la tête.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas." Je me penchais vers elle, pressant mes lèvres contre son front. La chaleur de sa peau sous mes lèvres ne cesserait jamais de me stupéfier.

"Si, je le suis. Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu trouves en moi de si intéressant," confessa-t-elle. Je soupirais. Je me trouvais dans le besoin de lui expliquer.

"En plus du fait que ton sang soit incroyablement tentant, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es... fascinante pour moi. A quel point tu es charmante, belle."

Je ne pouvais pas croire que les mots étaient vraiment sortis de ma bouche. Avais-je vraiment dis ça ? Evidemment que oui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc et l'incrédulité peignait son visage.

"Comparé à toi ?" demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

"Je ne suis pas comparable. Tu es un ange. Et moi je suis... tellement plus..."

"Merveilleux ? Parfait ? Etonnant ?"

"Et bien non, j'allais dire horrible, détestable et dégoûtant."

Elle s'assit, son visage presque indignée.

"N'oses même pas redire de telles choses à l'avenir," ordonna-t-elle. Je m'assis avec elle, sentir sa perte dans mes bras me faisait déjà souffrir. Elle me regarda, fixant mon visage comme si elle essayait de le mémoriser.

"J'espère me souvenir de ton visage lorsque tu seras partis," murmura-t-elle. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la tristesse, me montrant l'émotion que je ne pouvais pas entendre dans son esprit.

"Bella," commençais-je. Mais elle me fit taire, ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Edward. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Ils t'ont manqué, je pouvais le dire quand tu me parlais d'eux et c'était encore plus évident lorsqu'ils sont arrivés hier. Alors va avec eux, soit avec les gens que tu aimes."

"Je le suis." Je n'étais pas censé le dire. Ma bouche m'avait trahi, disant les mots sans mon consentement. Cette fois quand elle rougit, cela atteint aussi son cou parfait. Cette couleur sur son visage ne la rendait que plus attirante. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de parler, mais rien ne sortit. Je voulais dire quelque chose pour rectifier la situation mais j'étais muet moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'entende comme ça. Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que cela semble un peu moins fou d'admettre que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

"Oh Edward," respira-t-elle. C'était la partie oû elle me laissait tomber facilement. Oû elle me disait de partir avec ma famille, partir parce qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Et comment le pourrais-je ? Elle était une déesse et je n'étais rien. Elle était si... magnifique.

"C'est bon Bella, tu n'as pas à le dire," dis-je doucement en me levant du lit. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. J'étais heureux pendant un instant - le premier et le seul - alors que je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Quand nous supposons que quelqu'un peut nous entendre, nous sommes toujours plus cruels. Je suis allé à la fenêtre, sentant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la chaleur. J'entendis Bella se lever et venir près de moi. Même les yeux fermés, je savais quand elle était proche. Je n'ai pas ouvert mes yeux.

Ses doigts touchèrent le dessous de mon menton, inclinant mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres frolèrent les miennes comme je l'avais fait la dernière fois. J'étais un idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle ne me voudrait pas. J'étais un horrible monstre. Je pouvais la tuer, parfois je voulais la tuer et elle le savait. Elle savait combien c'était dur pour moi de rester avec elle tout le temps, et pourtant je prenais le risque. Risquant sa vie. C'était inacceptable, impardonnable.

"Edward," dit-elle encore, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. J'ouvris les yeux, fixant son visage.

"Oui ?"

"Je... je suis amoureuse... de toi. Et c'est mal et je sais que je ne devrais pas mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?"

Ses lèvres m'empêchèrent de parler, recouvrant les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser, effrayer que ce soit la dernière fois que quelque chose de si miraculeux arrive. Je m'assurais de ne pas franchir les lignes de la passion qui me laissaient hors de contrôle. J'avais très envie de succomber mais c'était dangereux et injustifié.

Je fus celui qui recula le premier, brisant le baiser que je voulais tellement continuer. Bella soupira.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi ?" demanda-t-elle. Je la regardais, notant la perplexité sur son visage.

"Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et tu avais l'air si... confus. C'est bon ; tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un moment."

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es éloigné parce... j'étais confuse ? Parce que j'ai pris trop de temps pour te répondre ? Ou parce que tu n'avais pas eu l'intention de le dire ?"

"Et bien, les trois en fait."

Je remarquais la douleur soudaine sur son visage, ce qui me fit comprendre deux choses. La première était que quand je lui ais dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire, elle pensait que je voulais dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Et la deuxième était que penser que je ne l'aimais pas la faisait souffrir.

"Non, Bella, écoute. Je ne voulais pas le dire parce que j'étais - je suis - effrayé que tu le prennes de la mauvaise manière," dis-je à la hâte. Je voulais que l'expression de peine sur son visage disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de mauvaise façon d'accepter l'amour," répondit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je..."

"Edward, s'il te plaît arrête de bredouiller comme un imbécile."

Je me suis tu.

"Je... ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je ressens pour toi. Ca ne devrait pas affecter ta décision."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance ?" demandais-je, complètement sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

"Edward... je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu m'as regardé et je suis tombé amoureuse durement, si vite. Et ensuite tu m'as pris dans tes bras alors que je pleurais ; tu m'as mise au lit, me disant que j'étais en sécurité. Tu étais honnête avec moi. Tu t'es occupé de moi. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?"

Mon esprit s'arrêta un moment, assimilant les mots qu'elle venait juste de dire. Elle ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, chaque mot, chaque mouvement, était imprévisible. Je l'aimais d'autant plus pour ça.

Je voulais lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait dit voulait dire pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle venait de m'offrir. Peu importe combien de temps j'avais vécu, peu importe combien d'années s'écouleraient entre ce moment et celui oû je serais finalement mort, je me souviendrais. Je ressentirais la même stupéfaction, la même joie glorieuse, le même amour écrasant.

Elle me sourit, nullement intimidée par une telle chaleur que je jurais avoir senti mon coeur flotter. Evidemment c'était impossible mais cela ne niait pas le sentiment.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de mon incroyable transe. J'essayais de savoir qui voulait entrer. Je ne me gênais pas pour lire dans l'esprit.

Alice entra dans ma chambre, suivi de Jasper et Emmett. Rosalie avait décidé de rester derrière. Typique de Rose.

Alice nous regarda tous les deux, les expressions sur nos visages, notre proximité, le langage du corps et les sourires sur nos visages.

_Elle sera surprise quand tu lui diras, mais elle sera heureuse._ Elle avait pensé à moi. Je penchais la tête.

_Que tu restes. Que tu ne peux pas la quitter._

Je respirais brusquement. Avais-je déjà pris cette décision ? Je devais l'avoir fait, ou bien Alice ne l'aurait pas vu si clairement. Et je réalisais que je voulais vraiment rester avec elle. Je voulais être avec elle pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Oh Isabella, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais.

Nous parlâmes un moment, tous les cinq. Bella se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec ma famille. J'aimais le fait qu'elle semblait s'adapter si naturellement aux plaisanteries, aux taquineries et à la conversation. Elle semblait tellement chez elle. Je savais que je voulais l'emmener loin d'ici, l'éloigner de Aro et Felix et tous les autres qui voulaient qu'elle reste ici et la transformer. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive si je restais. Alors je resterais.

Ce sera difficile pour elle d'être ici et d'être humaine. Il y avait beaucoup de vampires et elle sentait incroyablement bon, pas seulement pour moi. L'avoir ici tout le temps serait presque impossible pour eux de résister. Ils n'avaient l'habitude d'essayer de ne pas tuer d'humains. Même moi j'avais des difficultés, et cela faisait plus d'un siècle que je pratiquais.

La danger de la garder ici, même si je la protégais était immense. Comme je l'avais prouvé, je ne pouvais pas toujours être là pour la garder en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas toujours empêcher le monde de la blesser. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir convaincre les Volturi de juste la laisser partir. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle devait être... avec moi, et ma famille. Elle méritait la chance de faire ses propres choix concernant sa vie.

Si je pouvais seulement convaincre Aro, lui faire voir qu'elle était tellement plus qu'un subalterne des Volturi. Il avait vu mes sentiments pour elle, les avait ressenti. Peut-être pouvais-je lui faire comprendre. Je devais essayer.

"Ca ne marchera pas," dit Alice avant que je ne fasse un geste pour partager mon idée.

"Les visions continuent à changer. Dans certaines, il écoute et comprends. Dans d'autres, il devient furieux. Ca continue à aller dans les deux sens."

"Devrais-je même prendre la peine d'essayer ?"demandais-je, notant les regards embarrassés sur le visage des autres. Elle hocha la tête.

"Amène-la avec toi. L'intensité, le pouvoir le fera changer. Cela pourrait aider à les convaincre. Mais Edward, tu sais que s'ils te laissent l'emmener, elle ne pourra pas rester humaine."

J'acquieçais. On ne lui permettrait pas de partir, mais si elle pouvait, elle ne pourrait pas être humaine. Le risque d'exposition était simplement trop grand. Si ca arrivait, si j'avais assez de chance pour qu'ils soient compréhensife, je m'inquiéterais de la transformer. Mais pour le moment, je devais seulement espérer pouvoir être persuasif.

Je me levais à contre-coeur. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer ainsi. Elle était faible. Si quelque chose lui arrivait parce que je l'avais amené devant leurs visages...

"Viens Bella," dis-je doucement. Elle se leva aussi, perplexe.

"Oû allons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rencontrer le destin," répondis-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Bella et moi marchâmes dans les couloirs du château. Je pouvais entendre les pensées des vampires devant lesquels nous passions, à peine capable de savoir quoi faire d'eux. L'incroyable tentante Bella traversait les couloirs, affichant son coeur battant et son chang délicieusement chaud. Il n'y avait aucune façon de la garder ici en humaine à moins que je ne la garde cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune intention de l'emprisonner.

Le hall principal était calme, mais occupé. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient assis comme ils l'étaient presque toujours, entourés par d'autres vampires. Tous nous ont regardé avant de disparaître. Demitri, Felix, Alec et Jane furent les seuls qui restèrent. Felix n'a pas regardé Bella ou moi. Ses pensées restèrent concentrées sur d'autres choses, avec un peu d'effort pour le peu que je puisse le dire. Je ne m'en souciais pas, tant qu'il ne pensait pas à elle.

"Edward, déjà de retour ! Et avec l'adorable Bella," dit Aro, se levant de son siège. Il resta debout à une certaine distance, restant assez loin du parfum intoxiquant de Bella. Mais toujours, dans ses pensées, il envisageait le goût de son sang. Il se souvenait du goût de sa peau par mes souvenirs et en savourait sa douceur. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas laisser Aro me lire, il était beaucoup trop inquiétant d'entendre mes pensées ou de voir mes souvenirs dans son esprit.

"Je viens réclamer une faveur, Aro," dis-je tranquillement.

"Quel genre de faveur ?"

Je lachait la main de Bella et m'éloignais d'elle à contre-coeur, la gardant dans mon champ de vision. Je tendis ma main à Aro de nouveau, la seconde occasion dans une si courte période. Il sembla doucement devenu perplexe, mais toucha quand même ma main. Il y eut comme un choc sur son visage alors qu'il entendait mes pensées, mon débat entre la fidélité envers ma famille et mon amour naissant.

"L'amour, Edward !" s'exclama-t-il. J'acquiesçais tout en reculant. Je regardais Bella qui était trop tétanisée pour rougir, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. Elle aurait probablement été attaquée.

"Tu voudrais l'emmener," dit-il, clarifiant ma requête au reste de la pièce.

"Oui. Je la transformerais, je sais que c'est inévitable. Mais j'espérais que vous verrier la... profondeur de la situation. Je veux être avec ma famille mais..."

"Tu refuses d'être sans Bella, est-ce correct ?" C'est Marcus qui avait parlé cette fois. Il était une Alice qui pouvait ressentir l'intensité de notre... relation. Je hochais la têtede nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle si vite. Mais il savait que je l'aimais.

"Et bien Marcus, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Aro. Son visage était toujours agréable, ses pensées proche de la colère. J'espérais que cela finirait comme l'une des visions d'Alice.

"Je dois dire que ce serait une déception de perdre une créature si énigmatique," réfléchit-il. Aro acquiesça en accord. Caïus prit parti de rester stoîque et silencieux.

"Cependant, peut-être ne serait-ce pas une idée épouvantable de les laisser partir. Le pauvre Edward est resté seul pendant des années. Je pense que cela doit être la première fois que je le vois agir autrement qu'en malheureux," continua Marcus. Il se moquait mais je subirais volontier leurs moqueries s'ils laissaient Bella venir avec moi, venir à la maison.

"Pardonnez-moi, mes maîtres, mais je pense que son comportement indiscipliné doit encore être jugé. Cela peut jouer en partie de cette décision."

Celui qui venait de parler était Felix. Je le fixais avec colère. Lorsque ce serait terminé, j'aurais plaisir à le tuer.

"Comportement indiscipliné ?" demanda Caïus pour la première fois. Aro se tourna vers lui.

"J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Edward a jeté Felix à travers une fenêtre hier," dit-il en bougeant la main doucement.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" demanda Caïus.

"Il essayait de... violer Bella," expliquais-je. Marcus fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Felix avec une expression curieuse. Aro lui fit signe d'avancer. Felix se rapprocha prudemment. Aro lut dans ses pensées et les souvenirs de la veille. Je ne voulais pas les entendre, mais les pensées de Felix envahirent mon esprit.

Celles que Aro voulaient entendre furent les plus fortes. Ses pensées de Bella alors qu'elle se tordait et criait. Sa peau parfaite sous sa bouche, alors qu'il avait très envie de goûter son sang. Un grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres inconsciemment. Bella prit ma main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement. La force que ce geste minuscule me donna était incommensurable. Je ne me souciais pas que cela me rende faible.

"Et bien Felix, c'est simplement inaccepteable," gronda Aro. C'est tout le reproche qui allait recevoir pour avoir presque... je ne pouvais même pas y penser.

"Mes frères, qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrions-nous laisser le pauvre Edward emmener son amour ?" demanda Aro. Caïus et Marcus réfléchirent longuement, leurs pensées tourbillonnant et se mélangeant. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me concentrer sur l'un des deux.

"Et s'il décide de ne pas la transformer ? Le risque serait alors trop grand," dit Caïus. Je le détestais immédiatement pour avoir planter le doute. Comme si Bella parlerait jamais à quelqu'un de vampire. Elle serait enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

"On devrait lui permettre de faire son choix concernant sa propre vie," dit-je, essayant de souligner le fait qu'elle était toujours là, toujours impliquée. Mais elle n'était qu'une humaine pour eux, rien de plus que de la nourriture. Je détestais qu'ils pensent à elle de cette façon.

"Elle est humaine, Edward, ses choix n'ont pas la même valeur que les notre. Elle choisit ce qu'elle veut pour sa courte vie, tandis que nous choisisson ce qui est le meilleur pour les longues périodes à venir. Comment peut-on s'attendre à ce que nous considérions ses choix ?" demanda Marcus. Pas lui aussi. Je pensais que peut-être il le sentirait, il verrait ce qui est vraiment.

Aro secoua simplement la tête.

"Je suis désolé Edward. Il semble que nous sommes parvenus à une décision. Bella doit rester ici. J'ai vu avec quel acharnement tu t'accroches à son humanité. Ce serait un risque pour nous de simplement la laisser partir avec toi, ne sachant pas si tu la transformeras un jour."

"Comment cela peut-il être votre décision !" hurlais-je. Perdre son sang froid entouré de Volturi était une mauvaise idée, mais j'étais trop furieus pour me contrôler. Je sentis Bella frissonner derrière, effrayée par quelque chose. Etait-ce ma colère, ou le châtiment à venir qu'elle craignait ?

"Tu peux toujours rester ici. Il te reste toujours cette option. Ainsi tu ne devras pas vivre sans elle."

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je choississe entre ma famille et Bella," dis-je avec colère.

"Nous pouvons, et nous le ferons. Soit tu restes ici avec Bella, soit tu part d'ici sans elle. Ce sont tes seules options," exposa Marcus. Son indifférence flagrante pour ce qu'il savait être vrai, ce qu'il savait être fait pour moi me rendait encore plus en colère. Comment pouvait-il juste l'ignorer ? Je serrais les dents sous la colère.

"Fais attention Edward, contrôle-toi," avertit Demetri. J'essayais. Mais c'était trop dur. Etre avec ma famille ou être avec Bella.

"Je dois insister dans la décision d'emmener Bella avec moi," annoncais-je. Ma colère était soigneusement contrôlée, toujours conscient du cadre humain de Bella debout à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas osé leur dire que l'emmenais mais je le voulais trop.

Et alors j'entendis une pensée qui chassa toute ma colère.

_Je la transformerais aussitôt qu'il sera parti. Et les maîtres me laisseront._

C'était bien sur Felix. C'était possible qu'il essaye juste de me bousculer au point de briser les règles, mais à ce moment je ne pouvais pas me souvenir des règles.

"TU NE FERAS RIEN DE LA SORTE !" hurlais-je, ma colère explosant. Je ne pouvais imaginer lui causer autant de douleur ; la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre la blesse était tellement insupportable. Elle aurait besoin de confort durant sa transformation, quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie, la calmer quand la douleur serait à son paroxysme. Il se fichait de l'aider de toute façon. Je voulais lui faire du mal, le tuer pour avoir savourer l'idée de la faire souffrir.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire autre chose, la douleur explosa de nulle part. Je savais comme des couteux chauffés à blancs ma transpercaient que Jane en était l'auteur. Je pouvais entendre les cris perçants de Bella mais semblait si loin. Elle priait pour que ça s'arrête, faisant sortir toute ma souffrance. Je refusais de crier et de leur donner la satisfaction d'entendre ma douleur. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mes mains se serrèrent en deux poings serrés. Je pouvais entendre les protestations de Bella que quelqu'un retenait dans mon dos. Durant ce qui me sembla des heures, je retenais l'envie de hurler, la misère des mots démolissant mon corps. Enfin, je sentis Jane relâcher son emprise. Alors je sentis Bella à côté de moi.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les miennes, comme si elle m'offrait de les serrer pour moins souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'écraserais ses minuscules mains si j'osais même une poigne tendre à cet instant. Je fus capable d'ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard pour voir les larmes de Bella sur son visage. Elle était effrayée et à ma surprise, en colère. Elle se releva avec acharnement. Elle fixa Jane, essayant de l'attirer vers elle. Evidemment Jane ne le fit pas parce qu'elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas sur elle. Je sentis un léger spasme de douleur à nouveau. Je tressaillis sous la sensation.

"Assez Jane," avertit Aro. Elle soupira, comme si elle était ennuyée. Le souvenir de la douleur était toujours présent. C'était tellement pire que cela avait jamais été auparavant. J'était si reconnaissant envers Bella d'être immunisée contre les pouvoirs de Jane.

"Va maintenant Edward. Je te reparlerais lorsque tu ne seras plus en colère," commanda Aro, son ton ne laissant aucune chance d'argumenter. Je franchis la porte avec Bella, tremblant toujours un peu. Mon corps se remettait de l'agonie plus lentement qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Je réussis à me rendre dans ma chambre, qui avait été desertée par tous les autres. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, qui avait été fait alors que nous étions dehors et fermais les yeux. J'essayais de stabiliser mes muscles, faisant cesser la faiblesse de mon corps.

Je sentis Bella s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle commenca à toucher mon visage, caressant ma joue doucement. Alors elle appuya ses lèvres contre mon visage, guérissant de ses baisers qui envoyaient des vagues de bonheur dans chaque partie de mon corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le souvenir de la douleur était depuis longtemps parti, le tremblement enfin stoppé.

"Tu m'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle d'une vois tremblante. Les larmes avaient finalement seché sur son visage, mais je pouvais les entendre dans sa voix.

"Toujours," dis-je immédiatement.

"Alors pars."

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	8. Prête

Whoa ! Record de reviews battu pour ce dernier chapitre et j'espère que ça va continuer. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de traduire cette fanfiction, pour vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Prête**

Je la regardais fixement, voulant garder en mémoire une image de son visage parfait, la couleur profonde de ses yeux, la douce courbe de sa nuque. Et alors j'ai réalisé que la plus belle créature sur terre venait de me demander de partir, de la laisser derrière moi. Je ne pouvais simplement pas.

"Non Bella, je n'irais nulle part, du moins pas sans toi," dis-je, essayant de paraitre sévère. Je savais qu'elle essayerait de me convaincre autrement. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser que je pouvais juste la laisser ici ? Ne venais-je pas juste de lui dire que je l'aimais ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que l'idée d'aller quelque part, sans jamais savoir quand ou si je la reverrais de nouveau me mettait en hors de moi ?

"Edward, ils ont..."

"Non," répétais-je. Fin de l'histoire, fin de la discussion. Je ne la laisserais pas.

"Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que tu es resté à cause de moi ? Comment pourrais-je accepter que chaque jour oû tu vis ici, chaque jour que nous passons ensemble tu voudrais les voir, et tu ne peux pas parce que je ne peux pas partir ? Je dois rester, je l'accepte. Je ne veux pas, jamais, mais ils ne veulent pas juste me laisser partir et nous le savons tous les deux. Mais ne le fais pas. Tu peux partir, emmène ta famille et sors d'ici."

Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?

"Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps ici."

"Bella, le temps avec toi ne pourra jamais être du temps perdu. De plus, j'ai tant de temps que je pourrais utiliser en m'amusant et en était heureux."

Elle n'ajouta rien et je m'assis, l'attirant vers moi. Je pris doucement ses mains dans les miennes, sentant ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens. Je pouvais voir l'indécision sur son visage. Elle voulait que je reste. Elle voulait me supplier de ne pas la quitter. Mais elle pensait que je le regretterait. Elle pensait que je lui en voudrais d'être rester.

Je portais ses mains à mes lèvres, embrassant chacun de ses doigts avant ses paumes. Elle sourit doucement mais je vis les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle croyais que je lui disais adieu.

"Non ! Non Bella, ecoute moi s'il te plait. Je ne partirais pas ; je ne peux pas partir. A moins que tu ne le veuilles. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, je le ferais," offris-je. J'avais peur que sa partie sacrificielle prenne le dessus et qu'elle me dise qu'elle voulait que je parte. Mais même alors je trouverais probablement une raison de rester. Elle serait plus en sécurité ici avec moi. Et je serais plus heureux. Elle serait plus heureuse. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ce que je ressentirais en la regardant s'effacer dans la distance.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, essayant de faire sortir des mots. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était partagée.

"Je ne... veux pas que tu partes mais..."

"Alors moi non plus," dis-je résolument. Elle me fixa, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je vis ses traits s'adoucirent. Elle acceptait finalement d'être coincé avec moi aussi surement qu'elle l'était à Volterra. Bien, plus tôt elle comprendrait que je n'irais nulle part plus tôt nous pourrions passer à des choses beaucoup plus importantes.

"Je t'ai vu fixer Jane," mentionnais-je. Qu'avait-elle pensé faire ? Lui faire baisser les yeux ?

"Elle te faisait souffrir," dit-elle, comme si cela expliquait ses actes. Je trouvais ça adorable. "Ils ne me laissaient pas m'approcher de toi. Je voulais être avec toi mais ils m'ont retenu. Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais aider, atténuer un peu." Sa voix s'était transformée en un murmure embarrassé. Qu'y avait-il d'embarrassant là dedans ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'essayer d'atténuer ma douleur était quelque chose d'humiliant ?

"Tu as aidé. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai ressenti maintenant." C'était un mensonge, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle se sentirait mieux en pensant que je ne pouvais plus sentir la douleur déchirant mon corps.

"En plus, tu semblais terrifiée, la regardant comme ça. J'ai eu peur," réfléchis-je, essayant d'alléger un peu l'humeur. Je ne voulais pas continuer à parler de sujets tristes ou inconfortables.

"Vraiment ? Et bien pour de bonnes raisons, tu sais. Je peux être très vicieuse quand je le veux," me dit-elle. Son ton était très sérieux. Je ne voulais pas, mais je ris. Immédiatement les traits de son visage changèrent et elle se fâcha. Elle me fixa de son regard qui pouvait tuer et je ris plus encore. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle était adorable quand elle faisait ça. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna de moi. Quand mon rire s'effaca, je soupirais. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandais-je doucement, utilisant ma voix la plus attirante. Elle était une proie, et j'avais l'habitude de séduire avec cette voix. Bien que je n'ai aucune intention de boire son sang, je connaissais les mérites d'utiliser cette voix sur elle. J'avais vu ce que ça donnait la veille quand j'avais essayé de mettre à jour la vérité sur son passé. J'espérais qu'elle continuerait à avoir un effet désirable.

"Je ne te parle pas," répondit-elle. Sa voix hésitait. Je ris en moi-même, ainsi elle ne m'entendit pas.

"Très bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler." Je posais mes lèvres sur la peau exposée de son épaule. Elle respira brusquement, mais ne protesta pas alors que je continuais à embrasser sa nuque. Je trouvais la partie sensible derrière son oreille et elle marmonna quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" demandais-je, éloignant mes lèvres de sa peau juste assez longtemps pour poser ma question avant de retourner à sa chair brûlante.

"Je... Edward... hum," respira-t-elle. Je souris contre sa peau. Son coeur battait plus vite alors que j'appuyais sur ses épaules, son corps reposant maintenant contre le mien. Sentir sa chaleur contre moi était... et bien, refroidissant. Elle se tourna et me regarda, la colère ayant quitté ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas du tout loyal," exposa-t-elle.

"Je sais. Je n'ai pas pu résister," admis-je. Elle soupira et se pencha, ses lèvres frolant les miennes doucement. Je me raidis alors que je sentais ses mains saisissante m'attirer plus près d'elle. Je n'avais pas oublié la première fois oû c'était arrivé. Le parfum de son sang m'avait presque rendu fou. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas le sang qui me tentait.

Elle brisa le baiser cette fois, se reculant avec une répugnance évidente. Sa respiration était lourde et hoqueteuse. Elle posa sa joue chaude contre mon cou, reprenant son souffle. Comment pouvais-je avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la quitter ? J'aimais ma famille intensément. Mais je les aurais toujours. Je ne pourrais pas toujours avoir Bella.

Je m'arrêtais. Je ne voulais pas penser à de telles choses. Même imaginer sa mort, me quittant, me tordait l'estomac. C'est etonnant à quel point chacun de ces sentiments étaient intenses. Et même si je la connaissais depuis un temps aussi court. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait c'était l'étonnement que je ressentais, la curiosité humaine de connaitre chaque dernier détail de sa vie, ses pensées, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Je voulais tout.

Nous avons parlé longtemps. Des heures qui semblaient s'écouler sans interruption. Elle répondait à chacune des mes questions avec honnêteté ; je pouvais seulement faire de même. Elle était tellement plus complexe que je pensais qu'un humain pouvait être. Peut-être était-ce parce que je ne pouvais pas lire les motifs de ses actions, mais je pensais que c'était plus que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de compliqué et étrange en elle, s'ajoutant seulement plus à son charme.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'au soir lorsque Carlisle demanda à parler avec nous encore une fois. Cette fois la famille entière ne demanda pas à participer à la conversation. Il demanda ce qui était exactement arrivé quand je suis parti parler avec Aro et les autres. Je lui ais dit qu'il m'avait laissé avec le même choix, le même ultimatum.

_Reste_, pensa-t-il. C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion.

J'acquiesçais. Je le ferais, c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Alice me l'avais dit plus tôt, sachant dejà le choix que je ferais.

"Bella, j'aimerais te remercier," dit Carlisle alors que la conversation prenait fin.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Pour avoir rendu mon fils plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je commencais à penser qu'il allait être malheureux pour l'éternité.

J'aurais rougi si j'en avais été capable. Pourquoi les parents pensaient-ils toujours que les faits embarrassants etaient attachant ? Je lui lançais un regard noir mais il sourit simplement.

_Nous devons parler._

"Bella, tu pourrais m'excuser un instant ?" demandais-je. Elle hocha la tête et je sortis dans la couloir avec Carlisle.

"As-tu réfléchi à sa transformation ?" demanda-t-il immédiatement. J'y avais réfléchi. Je m'étais demandé ce qui lui arriverait si elle devait être un vampire au lieu d'une humaine. Les Volturi la laisseraient-ils partir avec moi si je leur montrais que j'étais sérieux dans ma décision de la transformer ?

Mais d'autres parties de moi aimaient la chaleur de sa peau rougissante, l'odeur de son sang, toutes ces choses qui disparaitraient après sa transformation. Pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose, juste différente. En plus du fait de la damner, l'attirer dans le monde sombre qui était le mien serait une chose affreuse à lui faire. Ce monde pouvait l'avoir marqué, mais il ne l'avait pas encore revendiquée.

"Bien sur que j'y ais réfléchi. Mais... Carlisle, je ne pense pas pouvoir. Je ne pouvais pas avant, même quand je ne... l'aimais pas. Mais maintenant... comment suis-je supposé prendre son sang, prendre sa vie ? Ce sera assez dur de juste me contrôler, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire en sachant ce que je lui enlève."

"Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir en pensant à ce que ça pourrait lui apporter - la liberté, une vie hors de ses murs, la sécurité, l'amour. Elle ne peut pas avoir la plupart de ces choses sans une transformation, Edward. Tu pourrais essayer, mais j'ai peur que la seule chose que tu puisses lui donner c'est l'amour. Si tu la transforme, elle aura tellement plus. Vous deux vous pourriez avoir tellement plus."

Je pensais à ses douces insinuations. C'était vrai. Je devais être prudent avec elle. Elle connaissait la façon tendre que j'avais de la toucher, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point j'étais doux. Je devais être doux pour un humain, ce qui signifait essentiellement que je devais me battre avec moi même lorsque je la touchais. Le cadeau de sa peau à côté de la mienne était une récompense valable pour toutes les luttes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé au cours des années de ma vie que je serais assez digne d'une telle... fortune.

Cela semblait presque injuste envers elle. Elle avait tant à perdre - sa liberté, le reste de sa vie humaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre - parce qu'elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je m'étais posé des questions sur le destin plus tôt. Bella et moi étions-nous vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ? Notre rencontre n'était-elle simplement du qu'au 'mauvais endroit au mauvais moment' ? Parce qu'aussi triste que j'étais que sa vie change de cap à cause de ça, en colère que quelqu'un lui prenne la merveilleuse vie qu'elle aurait été capable de mener, j'étais aussi reconnaissant. Sans honte, reconnaissant que son malheur l'ait amené ici.

Je ne voulais pas lui prendre les chances qu'elle pouvait avoir d'être humaine. Mais je venais aussi de réaliser qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance ici. Les occasions qu'elle aurait du avoir lui avait été volées. La vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir était parti maintenant aussi surement que je sollicitais son sang. Entrer à l'université, se marier, avoir des enfants - toutes ses choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi triste pour elle. Elle méritait tellement plus qu'une vie dans l'obscurité. La lumière ne la toucherait plus jamais, peut importe ce que je faisais pour elle.

Je soupirais.

"Si... si c'est ce que nous décidons, si elle le veut, pourras-tu rester pour m'aider ? Pourras-tu rester ici jusqu'à la fin de sa transformation ? M'aidez à lui apprendre comment résister ?" demandais-je.

"Bien sûr. Tu devrais d'abord parler à Bella évidemment, mais si au bout du compte, c'est ce qui est décidé, je resterais autant de temps que tu auras besoin de moi."

"Merci Carlisle, d'être venu ici m'aider, de me comprendre," marmonnais-je, reconnaissant pour son aide. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le remercier d'avoir laisser sa vie à la minute oû je lui avais demandé de venir. Il ne m'avait pas vu pendant des années mais il l'avait fait. Il était mon père. J'étais son fils. J'avais eu raison dans mes précédentes pensées. J'aurais toujours ma famille.

Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours avoir Bella.

_Parle-lui Edward, découvre ce qu'elle veut. Puis viens me le dire._ Je hochais la tête et quittais Carlisle.

Bella s'était changée, troquant sa robe contre un jean et un t-shirt lavande. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable à regarder que le bleu contre sa peau, mais j'étais certain qu'il n'y avait aucun vêtement qui ne lui irait pas. Elle était belle et etonnante. Elle sourit alors que j'entrais dans la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander," dis-je calmement en m'asseyant sur le sofa. Je tapotais la place à côté de moi, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, tournée dans ma direction.

"Tu sais que je ne peux... pas t'emmener loin d'ici tant que tu es humaine. Et je sais que tu as offert de... tu as dis que c'était mieux pour chacun de nous que tu sois transformée. Tu ne veux pas discuter. Mais bien que je ne dois pas te transformer, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Les Volturi auront le plaisir de te voir transformer et peut-être qu'ils te laisseront partir, si tu le veux toujours. Et ensuite tu pourras avoir une sorte de vie. Tu pourras avoir ta propre maison, quelque chose proche de la normalité si c'est ce que tu désires. Et bien sûr, je t'apprendrais à te passer de sang humain."

Je laissais passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

"Je sais que ce que je te demande, Bella, est si tu veux vraiment être transformée, oui ou non. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix pour toi. C'est à toi de décider. Mais si c'est ce que tu choisis, si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais pour toi."

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que je lui suggère ça, du moins pas aussi ouvertement. Une part de moi ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle pourrait seulement avoir une vie ainsi. Elle pourrait seulement être en sécurité ainsi. Comment pourrais-je refuser de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle méritait d'avoir ?

"Je... Edward, je ne sais pas comment..."

"Bella, c'est bon, tu n'a pas à..."

"Edward, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas comment cela pourrait marcher autrement. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une autre façon pour que je puisse vivre. Etre humaine dans ces couloirs serait trop... dangereux, pour ne pas dire ennuyeux." Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. "Mais je dois savoir si tu veux vraiment le faire. Parce que je... honnêtement, je ne pense pas que pourrais vivre cette vie si tu dois juste partir et me quitter."

Comme si je pourrais la quitter un jour. Comme si je serais jamais assez fort pour m'éloigner d'elle, même si je le voulais. J'avais trop besoin d'elle pour pouvoir m'éloigner.

"Jamais. Je ne... pourrais jamais te quitter, Isabella. Peu importe ce que je fais, pour le reste de ma très longue vie, il n'y aura personne que je voudrais plus que toi. Personne dont j'aurais plus besoin que toi."

"Donc tu le veux aussi ?" demanda-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas lui dire les doutes que j'avais. Ca rendrait encore plus difficile l'instant oû elle prendrait sa décision.

"Bella, je veux ce que tu veux. Si tu veux être transformée, dis-le moi et je le ferais. Si tu souhaites rester humaine, si tu veux rester mortelle, je respecterais ce choix. Peu importe ce que tu décides, je t'aimerais toujours. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Elle soupira, n'ayant clairement pas entendu la réponse qu'elle désirait entendre. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle voulait que je dise - je le dirais. Si je pouvais entendre ses pensées, j'aurais réagi de la façon qu'elle souhaitait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Mais peut-être était-ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux chez Bella - je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait de moi avant qu'elle ne me le dise. Je n'avais pas d'avantage sur elle, sauf sur le plan physique. La disparité entre nous était seulement du au fait qu'elle est une humaine et moi un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses actions. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'elle voulait ou avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de me le dire. C'était passionnant et nouveau. Un nouveau terrain de jeu. Et j'aimais ça.

"Alors fais-le," dit-elle doucement. Elle me regarda avec espoir, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je me penche simplement et la morde là maintenant. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant.

"Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. J'ai besoin de chasser pour m'assurer que je garderais le contrôle, et je dois parler à Carlisle," lui dis-je, prenant ses mains chaudes dans les miennes. Chaleur. Une chose qui me manquerait douloureusement une fois qu'elle serait transformée. La chaleur de son corps était incroyable. Parce qu'elle ne sera pas aussi absurdement glorieuse une fois qu'elle serait vampire, ce serait juste différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. J'embrassais son front, savourant sa chaleur et le goût de sa peau. Alors elle se pencha et ses lèvres frolèrent les miennes.

"Je vais aller parler à Carlisle et ensuite j'irais... chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais je reviendrais."

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois avant de me lever.

--

"Carlisle ?" dis-je tranquillement en frappant à sa porte. Il m'autorisa à entrer, sachant que cette conversation allait être courte, mais importante.

"Elle veut que je la transforme," dis-je simplement.

"Es-tu d'abord aller chasser ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est ma prochaine étape. J'espérais que tu pourrais rester avec elle pendant que je serais parti, peut-être lui expliquer les choses. Elle doit savoir ce qui va se passer."

"Sait-elle que ce sera douloureux ?"

J'acquiesçais. Je le lui avait dit avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à Volterra.

"J'irais et lui dirais tout ce qu'elle souhaite savoir. Et, Edward ?"

Je le regardais, relevant mes yeux qui fixaient le plancher.

_Je pense que tu as fais le bon choix._

"Merci," murmurais-je. Puis je quittais Carlisle qui allait retrouver Bella pendant que j'irais chassé. Je voulais avoir mangé quelque chose ainsi quand je prendrais son sang, goûterais sa saveur, je ne serais pas complètement dépassé. Bien sûr, je m'assurerais que quelqu'un soi avec moi, très probablement Emmett et Carlisle. Je voulais que quelqu'un soit là pour m'arrêter dans le cas oû je n'y arriverais pas seul. Donc je festoyais de cerf, en attrapant trois au lieu des deux habituels. Ca ne me donnait pas autant de satisfaction qu'un autre sang, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Je suis revenu dans ma chambre plus tard dans la soirée. Bella était toujours assise avec Carlisle. Mais ils discutaient de sujets plus légers que la douleur et le fait d'être un vampire. Carlisle ne resta pas très longtemps après que je sois revenu. Il savait que je n'allais pas le faire maintenant. Je voulais encore une nuit avec elle en tant qu'humaine avant de la transformer. Juste une, pas plus. Cette fois, par opposition à ses baisers, je tiendrais cette promesse interne.

Quand Carlisle parti, je restais avec Bella un moment. Mais elle était fatiguée. Ca avait été une journée éprouvante. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à aller dormir, je lui demandais timidement pour rester avec elle, la tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille le lendemain.

"J'allais te demander de rester de toute façon," confessa-t-elle alors que je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je tirais les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle ne sente pas le froid durant la nuit. Je pouvais toujours sentir sa chaleur à travers les couvertures. Etait-ce la vision qu'Alice avait partagé avec moi ? Je savourais chaque seconde, le contact de son corps endormi à côté du mien. C'était la dernière nuit oû elle dormirait. Elle ne soupirerait plus dans ses rêves, murmurant des mots qui n'avaient de sens que pour elle. Elle ne se détendrait plus sur un lit ni ne sentirait la fatigue dans ses yeux.

Mais elle semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle semblait trouver l'idée d'être comme moi... préférable. Elle était une humaine si étrange, bientôt un étrange et adorable vampire. L'idée d'être avec elle, de l'aimer pour le reste de l'éternité me faisait me sentir euphorique. Les minutes s'écoulaient pendant qu'elle dormait et que je ne pensais qu'à elle et à rien d'autre. C'était, en somme, l'une des meilleures nuits de toute ma longue vie.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un gémissement fatigué. Elle se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse, respirant tout contre moi. Je sentis ce sentiment humain en moi de nouveau, et fermais les yeux pour savourer complètement cette sensation.

"Ajourd'hui c'est le grand jour," murmura-t-elle contre ma poitrine, comme si il s'agissait de l'obtention d'un diplôme ou d'un mariage au lieu de la fin de sa vie humaine. Peu de temps après elle se leva et alla se doucher. Je lui avais dit de s'habiller de vêtement amples. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était quelque chose de serré alors qu'elle se tordait de colère.

C'était l'une de ses choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser. Ses cris perçants de douleur allaient remplir l'atmosphère assez vite, m'amenant au bord de la folie. Cela ressemblerait à la première nuit oû je l'avais rencontré, en seulement tellement plus horrible. Je compris pourquoi elle s'était effondrée devant moi comme ça. J'aurais du mal à la revoir et l'entendre pleurer comme elle l'avait fait. Regarder ses larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle sanglotait sur le sol était dur. Mais le ressentir était une chose complètement différente. La sentir trembler contre moi, son corps près à abandonner ce qu'il avait et mourir juste pour que la douleur cesse, que la torture s'achève. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quoi cela ressemblait.

Peu de temps après que se soit habillée, j'appelais Emmett et Carlisle. Ils vinrent silencieusement, sachant ce que je leur demandais. La contrainte et la promesse que si j'étais proche de la tuer, ils m'arrêteraient.

"Bella, es-tu prête ?" demandais-je doucement alors que je m'asseyais â côté d'elle. Elle hocha la tête. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Elle était peut-être prête, mais elle était aussi effrayée. J'embrassais son front, sa joue, son cou, sa bouche, prenant mon temps pour savourer son goût et sa chaleur une dernière fois.

"La douleur ?"demanda-t-elle de sa minuscule voix. J'acquiesçais.

"Je serais juste à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Et ensuite pour toujours," murmurais-je.

"Je t'aime Edward," dit-elle.

"Je t'aime moi aussi," répondis-je. Elle soupira profondément avant de s'allonger sur le lit récemment fait.

Je bougeais pour me retrouver presque au dessus d'elle. Je sentis son corps sous le mien un long moment avant le contact de ses lèvres pour la dernière fois en tant qu'humaine. Puis je descendis vers sa gorge. Elle respira et attendit.

Alors je l'ais mordu.


	9. Douleur

Comme DailyTill, vous êtes surement nombreux à vous demander combien de chapitres comporte cette histoire, sachez qu'il vous reste encore 12 chapitres à lire avant la fin de cette merveilleuse aventure, y compris celui qui suit. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Douleur**

Rien, rien dans le monde ne sera jamais comparable.

J'étais à peine consciens des halètements de douleur de Bella alors que je prenais avidement son sang seconde après seconde. Le merveilleux liquide n'avait jamais eu un tel goût. C'était chaud, doux et merveilleux, ambroisé et addictif. Je devenais plus brutal, essayant de le prendre plus rapidement, un gigantesque besoin de sentir son goût alors qu'il traversait ma bouche. Son battement de coeur ralentit. Finalement, je me rendis compte qu'elle était proche du point de non retour, ses litres de sang presque épuisés. Alors avec une certaine répugnance, j'arretais d'avaler et repoussais le venin qui de ma bouche circulait maintenant dans ses veines.

Elle n'avait pas luttИ sous moi alors que je buvais, mais lorsque le venin l'atteignit, elle commenca à se tordre. Je m'assis, mes genoux reposant toujours de chaque côté d'elle alors que la réalisation apparaissait sur son visage puis me levais. La douleur pouvait survenir à tout instant. Je reculais, léchant mes lèvres dans une staisfaction sinistre, savourant les dernières goutes de sang. Je m'étais abstenu de boire du sang humain depuis si longtemps, me rassasiant à la place du sang des autres animaux. J'agissais ainsi depuis presque un siècle. Mais je savais que rien ne serait jamais aussi obsédamment merveilleux que son sang l'avait été. Rien ne le serait plus jamais - que ce soit le sang d'un animal ou d'un autre être humain, aucun ne pourrait jamais être comparé à la saveur de sa vie dans ma bouche.

Cela me dégoûta de savoir que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de la boire de nouveau.

J'essuyais mon visage avec le dos de ma main, voulant m'assurer que lorsque j'irais vers elle, son sang ne serait plus sur moi. Ensuite je me mis à genoux à côté du lit, la regardant dans les yeux. J'attendis un long moment. Et alors elle hurla.

Le son me brisa presque. La douleur qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait à rien d'autre. Pas même à la torture de Jane. Je regardais alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fermés et ses poings serrés, essayant de supporter la douleur. Elle avait trois jours d'agonie à endurer ; et il n'y aurait aucune échappatoir.

Elle commenca à pleurer, comme les hurlements perçants s'atténuaient. Comment réussissait-elle à ne pas hurler sous l'angoisse ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues par vague, mouillant ses cheveux à la base de son cou. Elle tremblait toute entière. Elle se mit à trembler plus violemment alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. Je posais ma main sur son front, essayant de la calmer. Mais elle s'arracha à mon contact, me tournant le dos. Elle hurla de nouveau de douleur, sa voix emplissant la chambre avec ses bruits d'agonie. Elle commenca à sangloter fortement, chaque souffle semblant lui déchirer la poitrine. Ses doigts serraient avec force les couvertures.

Je voulais que tout soit fini. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de souffrir, que cesse le supplice misérable qui prenait possession de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Et ça ne le sera pas avant un moment. Trois jours et cela venait tout juste de commencer.

Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers Carlisle. Je restais à côté de lui, tournant le dos à Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Je ne pouvais pas la voir comme ça. Entendre ses cris étaient déjà assez difficile à supporter. Savoir qu'elle souffrait et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver était plus que je ne pouvais accepter.

"Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ?" demandais-je à Carlisle. Je me concentrais sur son visage, puis sur celui d'Emmett, tout pour occulter la scène derrière moi. Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Etre simplement avec elle, rester près d'elle. Cela pourrait aider un peu de lui faire prendre une douche froide, mais rien d'autre, non."

J'acquiesçais.

"Tu peux... y aller si tu veux. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre," marmonnais-je.

_Nous allons chasser. Je reviendrais vous voir aussitôt que nous seront revenus._

Je laissais Carlisle et Emmett partir. Puis je me tournais et regardais Bella. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Elle pleurnichait maintenant, de sa voix douce et morne. Je m'approchais d'elle, et cette fois quand je l'ai touchée, elle ne s'est pas éloignée. En fait, elle s'est tournée avec impatience vers mon contact. Je me demandais si la fraicheur de mon contact calmait la combustion de sa peau. Je l'espérais.

"Bella," dis-je doucement. Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle pouvait m'entendre, ou même si les mots avaient un sens pour elle à cet instant. Cela pouvait très bien ressembler à des marmonnements incohérents lorsque je prononçais son nom.

Mais elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. La douleur se lisait dans son regard, une souffrance plus prononcée et épouvantable que je pensais moi-même pouvoir supporter. Mais il y avait aussi la reconnaissance. Elle reconnaissait mon visage, savait qui j'étais. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut seulement récompenser par un autre affreux hurlement.

"Shh," dis-je, essayant de la réconforter. "Ne parle pas. C'est bon, je suis là."

Je touchais son visage à nouveau, mettant mes mains en coupe autour de son visage. La chaleur de sa peau ressemblait au feu maintenant, pas à la chaleur incandescente que j'aimais mais une flamme totalement hors de contrôle. Elle ne lutta pas sous mon contact. Elle serra les dents, respirant lourdement, essayant de retenir ses gémissements de douleur en elle. Je voulais lui dire de hurler autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais je savais que cela me rendrait fou si elle le faisait. Je sentis tout son corps se tendre, puis trembler d'une manière incontrolable pendant presque une minute. Alors elle se relacha, recherchant l'air. Elle avait essayé de retenir son souffle tous ce temps.

Mais alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, je pus voir que la misère avait diminué. Elle ouvrit la bouche de nouveau et cette fois murmura.

"Edward," dit-elle faiblement.

"Oui mon amour ?"

"... moi," murmura-t-elle.

"Comment ?" demandais-je.

"Touches... moi... froid... tu es froid," s'etrangla-t-elle. Une autre vague de douleur s'abbatit sur elle et elle serra ses poings de nouveau. Je m'exécutais rapidement. Aussi prudent et doux que possible, je frôlais sa peau déjà douloureuse. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras, ses épaules tremblantes, son cou, son visage baigné de larme. A plusieurs reprises elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, les saisissant aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait. Cela l'aidait quand la douleur était trop dur à supporter et qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

La journée s'écoula atrocement lentement. Je restais à côté d'elle, la calmant, la réconfortant, proche jusqu'à ce que le besoin de me purifier de l'odeur de son sang toujours présente se fasse sentir et que je ne puisse plus supporter la torture sur son visage.

La nuit fut pire encore. Durant des heures elle hurla si fort que je crus à un moment qu'elle allait briser les fenêtres. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir, essayant de bloquer la douleur. Et elle continuait à pleurer. Quand elle ne hurlait pas de douleur, elle sanglotait de manière incontrolable. Elle essaya de me parler de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit seulement à dire mon nom avant de reprendre ses gémissements déchirants.

Lorsque l'aube arriva enfin, je décidais finalement de faire ce que Carlisle avait suggéré et lui faire prendre une douche froide. Je lui ais dit ce que je faisais alors que je la quittais un instant pour allumer l'eau froide. Quand je suis revenu, elle essayait de s'assoir.

"Laisse moi t'aider," dis-je doucement, la tirant doucement vers le haut. Son corps reposait contre le mien, trouvant surement du réconfort contre ma peau glacée. Mais il me vint à l'esprit qu'elle devait enlever ses vêtements pour aller sous la douche. Je frissonnais. Je ne pouvais pas penser à elle de cette façon. Pas maintenant. C'était dangereux et mal, plus mal encore que lorsque je pensais à elle ainsi avant qu'elle ne soit dans cette brutale agonie.

Mais comment pourrais-je le lui refuser si c'était un sursis pour la douleur ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre mes souhaits en considération maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'être consolée, calmée. Si c'était la seule façon de le faire, alors je le ferais.

Donc ses vêtements furent enlever, la laissant en sous-vêtements. L'observer ainsi était toujours aussi difficile. Et même alors que je la portais dans la douche et l'y déposais, je sentais que je faisais quelque chose de mal. Si Alice ou Esmée avaient été là, je leur aurais demandé de m'aider dans cette tâche particulière, mais elles n'étaient pas là. Et je voulais l'aider. Je voulais la soulager autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire.

L'eau était froide, aussi froide qu'elle pouvait l'être. Je positionnais son corps sous le jet d'eau et observais son visage se détendre alors que l'eau l'atteignait. Le tremblement de son corps sembla diminué alors que la fraîcheur la bombardait. Je lui ais dit que je partais et suis sorti, mais seulement un instant.

Les draps étaient trempés de sa sueur et de son sang. Je suis sortis dans le couloir et ais cherché un subalterne. Quand j'en ais trouvé un, je lui ais dit que j'avais besoin de nouveaux draps. Il sourit, pensant qu'il y avait seulement une seule chose que j'avais pu faire pour avoir besoin de nouveaux draps. Puis il s'est souvenu que j'étais le vampire avec une humaine dans sa chambre. Avant que je ne puisse le frapper pour avoir eu des pensées inappropriées, il s'était enfuis. Je retournais dans la chambre, vers Bella.

J'entendis ses sanglots dans la salle de bain. Elle ne tremblait pas ni ne hurlait, pousant juste de petits gémissements de temps à autre. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, touchant son visage du bout de mes doigts. Elle sourit. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de sourire durant la transformation, se sentir assez bien pour même se souvenir comment faire.

"Est-ce que ça t'aide ? L'eau ?" demandais-je. Elle hocha la tête.

"Froid... sens mieux. Et toi... tu es là... ça aide," murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux restaient fermés alors que l'eau coulaient le long de son corps. J'étais etonné qu'elle soit capable de former des pensées cohérentes et les exprimer. J'entendis des coups frapper à ma porte. C'était le subalterne avec de nouveaux draps pour le lit. Je lui ais dis d'entrer. Il refit le lit tandis que je restais assis avec Bella. L'eau froide l'aidait, avait-elle dit. Et moi aussi.

A peu près une heure plus tard, j'entendis de nouveau frapper à ma porte. Alice. Je soupirais presque de soulagement. Si elle était ici, je pouvais sortir Bella de la douche et ne pas m'inquiéter du fait qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements parce que je lui faisais du mal.

"Edward," dit-elle derrière moi. Je déposais un bref et doux baiser sur le front de Bella puis me levais. Alice était debout près du lit, les mains jointes.

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

"La douche froide semble l'aider. Elle dit que le froid lui fait du bien, j'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon mot. Peut-être que ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien."

"Tu l'y as mis toi même ?" demanda-t-elle soudain, comme si elle était incapable de croire que je pouvais faire une telle chose. Mais elle avait le droit de paraitre surprise. Penser que je déshabillerais quelqu'un, même pour l'aider, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu, vision ou pas. Penser à Bella de cette façon me rendait un peu nerveux. Elle n'était pas une chose que l'on utilisait. Elle était faite pour être admirée, aimé et chéri. Elle n'était pas un objet. Elle n'était pas juste un corps. C'était incorrect de penser à elle ainsi.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, je serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais la faire sortir. Et l'habiller. S'il te plait," dis-je doucement.

"Bien sur. Oh, Carlisle est dehors, il souhaite te parler. J'aurais terminé quand tu reviendras," dit-elle en marchant devant moi vers la salle de bain.

"Alice, soit prudente avec elle," dis-je en la regardant avec précaution.

Elle acquiesça avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Carlisle m'attendait dans le couloir. Nous nous regardames un long moment.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle souffre. Mais j'ai essayé de lui faire prendre un douche froide comme tu l'as suggéré et elle a dit que ça l'aidait. C'est juste si dur. Chaque fois que j'entends si cris perçant, ça me donne envie de..." Mourir. Ca me donne envie de mourir.

"Je sais. C'est presque insupportable. J'ai ressentis la même chose en transformant Esmée. La regarder souffrir me brisait le coeur plus que n'importe quoi. Mais maintenant... avec le temps, tu oublieras la douleur dans sa voix et sur son visage, et tu te souviendras seulement de ton bonheur."

"Mais encore deux jours, Carlisle ? Je ne sais pas si... je veux dire, deux jours ça me semble si long."

"Je sais, Edward. Je sais. Fais juste ce que tu dois faire, restes avec elle, tiens lui compagnie. Elle a besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais. Ne l'oublie pas," dit-il. J'acquiesçais.

_Retourne avec elle. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin._

Je retournais dans ma chambre oû Bella était de nouveau allongée sur le lit, entièrement habillée. Alice lui parlait doucement, lui disant combien elles allaient s'amuser une fois qu'elle serait complètement transformer. Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre de faire du shpooing avec sa nouvelle soeur. Nouvelle soeur. Elle pensait déjà à elle comme si elle faisait partie de la famille.

_Si tu l'aimes, je l'aime._ Les pensées d'Alice vinrent doucement à moi alors qu'elle continuait à parler à Bella. Elle semblait calmée par la voix d'Alice, le flux constant de ses mots l'apaisant, lui donnant quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Alice recula alors, donnant à Bella une chance de me voir. Elle aurait bien sourit de nouveau, mais la douleur revenait maintenant, intense et flugurante. Elle était raide, ses muscles tendus. Elle avait essayé si durement de retenir la douleur en elle. Mais pourquoi ?

J'étais assis sur le bord du lit, regardant son visage oû transparaissait sa peine. Elle souleva sa main faiblement et tapota le lit à côté d'elle. Elle me voulait à côté d'elle. Je m'allongeais, pressant mon corps contre le sien. La fraîchaur était relaxante.

"Tu te sens bien ?" soufflais-je doucement. Elle prit un moment pour me répondre, essayant de repousser un instant la douleur en serrant les dents. Quand elle expira enfin, elle hocha la tête.

"Toujours bien... quand tu... me tiens," murmura-t-elle. Sa voix semblait si tendue. C'était probablement dur pour elle de parler. Je n'aurais pas du lui demander la première fois. Alors je parlais pour nous deux. Je lui parlais de toutes sortes de choses - des lieux oû j'étais allé, des personnes que j'avais rencontré, des endroits oû je souhaitais aller, ce que je pourrais faire une fois que ce serait finis. Je lui parlerais toutes les merveilleuses choses que je pourrais lui montrer. Parce que c'était trop de simplement la garder ici. Elle n'allait pas souffrir de ne pas avoir eut la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir. Je prierais si je le pouvais. Je n'étais pas prêt à laisser tomber ma fierté comme ça, mais pour elle, je le ferais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Je n'avais réalisé que ça avait été aussi long. J'avais parlé pendant des heures. Le soleil s'était couché. Son corps tremblait plus férocement maintenant, le tremblement cessant seulement pour un moment, avant de revenir. La nuit semblait toujours aussi mauvaise pour elle.

Alors les cris perçants recommencèrent à briser mon coeur en deux. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Elle tremblait, pleurait et criait si fort. La journée avait été mauvaise, mais supportable. C'était indéniablement terrifiant. Puis quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. C'était Demetri. Je me levais du lit, espérant que la combustion de sa peau ne s'aggraverait pas trop sans la fraîcheur de mon corps avant que je ne revienne. J'ouvris la porte et le fis entrer à contre-coeur. Je ne voulais pas être n'importe oû, mais avec elle.

"Je savais que cela arriverait. J'ai entendu ses cris. Combien de temps doit-elle encore supporté ça ?"

"Ce soir et toute la journée de demain," répondis-je. Ma voix semblait creuse. Ses cris de douleur étaient pire maintenant, et plus fort. Je reculais à chacun d'eux. Demetri hocha la tête à mon explication puis regarda Bella qui se débattait dans la douleur. Je serrais les poings. Je voulais que cela s'arrête, tout de suite.

"Aro souhaiterait te dire un mot. Il sait ce qui se passe. Et bien sûr il a un avis sur le sujet."

Bien sûr qu'il en a un. Donc je suis allé chercher Carlisle pour lui demander de surveiller Bella le temps que j'aille parler à Aro. Demetri et moi marchions en silence jusqu'aux appartements d'Aro.

"Je te laisse parler en privé. Edward, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu t'embarasses de cette fille ? Evidemment, elle sera bientôt l'une des notres, mais elle était humaine. Et tu as fait un tel esclandre autour d'elle. Je ne comprends pas."

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'a jamais aimé personne.

"Je regrette de ne pouvoir te l'expliquer. Je souhaiterais que cela signifit quelque chose pour toi. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai découvert, ce n'est pas le cas."

Demetri m'étudia un moment, puis il s'éloigna. J'entrais dans les appartements d'Aro et le trouvais assis, impatient. Ses yeux étaient curieusement vides. Alors j'essayais de lire dans son esprit. Il me bloquait. Très bien.

"Bella se transforme alors que nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Je n'aimais pas ça. J'acquiesçais.

"Tu as décidé de mettre fin à son humanité. Choix intéressant. Je pensais à coup sûr que tu la laisserais humaine."

"Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dangereux. Après ce qui est arrivé avec Felix... comment pourrais-je la laisser sans défense ?" demandais-je. Aro hocha la tête. Puis il me fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise à côté de lui. Je le fis et attendis la suite. Il ne me fermait pas son esprit sans raison.

"Elle est spécial. Tu l'as toujours su. Nous ne savons pas encore de quoi elle sera capable une fois devenue vampire. Mais je sais qu'elle sera intéressante. Très intéressente en fait."

"Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, Aro, mais chaque seconde que nous perdons dans cette conversation triviale, Bella souffre et sans moi. J'aiemrais vraiment retourner la voir," marmonnais-je, essayant de paraitre respectueux.

"Bien sûr, Edouard, je comprends parfaitement. Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir qu'une fois que Bella se sentirait mieux, nous devrons avoir une autre discussion quant à son rôle ici avec nous."

Je me raidis. Une autre conversation. A propos d'elle. Son rôle ici. Et bien cela n'allait certainement pas arriver. Je l'enlèverais loin d'ici si je le pouvais, mais elle allait vivre un enfer, et si cela voulait dire que je devrais me battre contre tous les Volturis pour sa vie, je le ferais. Mais j'ascquiesçais face à Aro avant de partir brusquement. Je ne serais pas capable de contrôler ma colère si je restais plus longtemps.

Avant même que je ne sois arrivé à mon étage, je l'entendis hurler. Je reculais malgré moi, me demandant ce qu'elle avait été forcée de supporter en mon absence. Je savais que Carlisle était juste à côté d'elle, mais il ne la toucherait pas, la calmerait, comme je l'avais fait. Elle avait dit qu'elle se sentait mieux quand je la serrais dans mes bras. J'espérais que mon contact pourrait la calmer maintenant. Bien que j'en doutais.

Lorsque j'arrivais à ma chambre, elle s'arrêta de hurler un instant, mais seulement pour pleurer. Les sanglots étaient forts et déchirants, comme si elle se brisait de l'intérieur.

"Elle a crié après toi. Ton nom, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a dit," annonca Carlisle de l'une des chaises. Je me dirigeais vers elle alors que Carlisle s'esquivait de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je touchais son visage, ses bras, son ventre, essayant d'atténuer la combustion de son corps avec ma peau glacée.

"Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là," dis-je. Elle tourna son corps avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, s'appuyant contre moi. Elle tremblait et hurlait. Je l'ais tenu dans mes bras toute la nuit en priant pour que le jour suivant s'écoule rapidement.

La nuit et le lendemain, je l'ais tenu aussi proche de moi que je le pouvais, retenant ses tremblements. Elle se battait contre mon corps, essayant d'empêcher la douleur d'envahir son corps. J'attendis des heures entières avant que tout soit terminé. Je l'avais transformé le matin à neuf heures. Alors exactement trois jours plus tard, comme l'horloge allait sonné neuf heures, le tremblement de son corps cessa soudainement. Durant presque une minute, elle n'inspira pas. Et enfin, elle aspira brusquement l'air autour d'elle.

Je la regardais, mes yeux fixer sur elle, attendant la confirmation que tout était vraiment finis.

Puis elle ouvrit ses paupières et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses iris était d'un noir profond, trahissant la faim qu'elle ressentirait bientôt.

Et alors elle sourit. Et dit le seul mot qui ces derniers jours avait scellé son destin sans même qu'elle n'en soit conscience.

"Edward."


	10. Dons et Malédictions

J'ai voulu prendre le temps de lire le dernier tôme de la saga Twilight avant de publier ce chapitre pour peut-être comparer, mais à par quelques similitudes, il est en tout point différent d'avec le livre. Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait pas de review spoiler de ce dernier tôme, pour ne pas gâcher la plaisire de ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu. Régalez-vous quand même avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Dons et Malédictions**

Sans avertissement , elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je fus choqué un instant puis je la serrais plus fortement que j'en avais été capable précédement. Je la tenais désespérément, sentant son corps contre le mien. Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle ne pleurait pas, et ne criait certainement pas. Elle s'accrochait à moi autant que je m'accrochais à elle. Et c'était merveilleux.

"Bella, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis heureux que ce soit terminé. Je... c'était si dur... te voir comme ça," marmonnais-je. Je sentis son corps se détendre alors qu'elle me relâchait. Elle se redressa, s'assit. Je la regardais alors qu'elle étudiait l'environnement autour d'elle, confuse. Elle devait avoir remarqué la perception plus accrue de ses sens. Elle inhala profondément.

"Tu sens si bon," dit-elle tranquillement, ne me regardant toujours pas. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, tournant son visage ainsi elle n'eut d'autre choix que de croiser mon regard. Elle devrait chasser bientôt ; la faim s'emparerait de son corps dans très peu de temps maintenant. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne voulais rien d'autre que la toucher, l'embrasser.

Ce que je fis. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa réaction fut semblable à la première fois. Elle m'a presque sauté dessus. Mais je m'y attendais. Tous se ressent différement pour un vampire parce qu'il est plus réceptif au toucher. Embrasser quelqu'un en tant qu'humain n'était en rien comparable à embrasser quelqu'un en tant que vampire. Du moins c'était ce que je pensais ; je n'avais aucune expérience personnelle pour n'avoir embrasser personne lorsque j'étais encore humain.

Et la réaction de Bella me disait que ma supposition était correcte. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres avant de reculer brusquement. Elle posa son front contre le mien, souriant toujours.

"Je peux le rayer de ma liste," murmura-t-elle.

"Excusez-moi ?" la questionnais-je, perplexe.

"Dans ma tête, pour m'empêcher de perdre la raison sous la douleur, j'ai fais une liste des choses que je voulais faire quand ce serait fini. C'était la première chose. Maintenant je peux passer à la numéro deux."

"Quelle est la numéro deux ?"

Elle m'embrassa encore, rejettant toutes ses promesses de bien se comporter par la fenêtre. Pas que c'était vraiment important maintenant ; je n'avais pas être prudent. Quand elle recula finalement, nous respirions tous les deux lourdement, même si nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de respirer.

"Ta liste semble superflue," remarquais-je, lissant ses cheveux doucement.

"Alors tu ne voudras pas savoir quelle est la numéro trois," dit-elle, haussant les épaules. Je ris. Oh ma Bella, si belle et si espiègle. C'était comme si elle avait déjà oublié la douleur. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas.

"Comment as-tu réussi à réfléchir à ça pendant que ça arrivait ?" demandais-je. C'était étonnant qu'elle est été cohérente lorsqu'elle avait parlé. J'ai été surpris qu'elle puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée malgré l'atroce douleur.

"C'était le problème, je continuais à penser à... à l'agonie. Je me concentrais sur le degré de douleur. C'est pourquoi j'ai tellement aimé quand tu m'as parlé. C'était une distraction. Ca rendait plus facile de... je ne pouvais pas ignorer la douleur, mais c'était plus facile de ne pas se concentrer dessus.

"Je te le dis, Bella, tu es vraiment étonnante. Tu n'as pas hurlé autant que je pensais que tu le ferais. Parfois on aurait dit que tu allais crier, mais alors tu n'as juste... rien fait."

Elle baissa la tête, évitant mon regard. Si elle aurait pu rougir, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait. Ces derniers jours, avant que ses traits particuliers et sa façon de répondre physiquement aux choses ne me deviennent familière. La façon dont son corps bougeait était embarrassée ou inconfortable.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?" lui demandais-je. Ma stupéfaction face à sa magnificience constante l'embarrassait-elle ?

"Ton visage," murmura-t-elle. Je secouais la tête. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ?

"Chaque fois que je hurlais, ton visage était si... rempli de douleur. La douleur que je sentais sortir de moi, te blessait aussi. Je... ne le supportais pas. Parfois je n'étais pas capable de la garder en moi, mais si j'avais pû, je l'aurais fait."

Je pris un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une angoisse insuportable et elle s'était empêchée de hurler à cause de moi ? Comment ? Son esprit me déconcertait. Pouvait-elle ne pas être égoïste du tout ? C'était comme si le martyr était inscrit dans son ADN. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien dans le monde qui puisse m'empêcher de hurler. C'était inimaginable. Et elle avait tout gardé en elle pour ne pas me blesser. C'était presque drôle, si ce n'était pas purement écoeurant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à cette fille ?

Je me penchais et couvrais son visage de baiser. Ma pauvre fille. Elle me repoussa doucement et sourit. Je pensais qu'elle était peut-être vexée, mais alors elle soupira. Elle traça les lignes de mon visage, me touchant comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

"Tu es différent," dit-elle alors que ses doigts ne quittaient pas mon visage. Ses doigts ne me brûlaient plus, je ne sentais plus la chaleur sur ma chair. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas un feu en moi parce qu'elle me touchait. Mais maintenant sa peau n'était plus chaude. J'aurais pensé qu'elle me manquerait plus. J'aurais pensé avoir douloureusement mal après la brûlure. Mais après qu'elle m'ait retouché, sentir sa douce caresse était plus qu'assez.

"Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?" demandais-je, souriant sous ses doigts.

"Une très bonne chose," dit-elle, souriant comme moi. Puis un coup fut frappé à ma porte. J'ouvris mon esprit pour entendre les pensées de quiconque souhaitait entrer avant que je ne l'y autorise. Si ce n'était pas famille, ou quelqu'un envoyer par Aro, il n'entrerait pas. Mais alors que j'entendais les pensées de ma famille de l'autre côté de la porte, Bella hurla.

Ses mains volèrent vers son visage, recouvrant ses oreilles avec une grimace.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demandais-je, soudain confus. Je m'avançais pour la toucher alors que son visage se détendait. Aussitôt que mes doigts touchèrent son visage, elle cria à nouveau. Je les retirais brusquement. Mon contact avait-il causé sa douleur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

"Edward ? Elle va bien ?" J'entendis Carlisle hurler du couloir. Je les appelais pour qu'ils entrent. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait ? Pourquoi criait-elle ?

"Bella ?" demandais-je doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, le choc se lisant dans son regard, hésitant dans ses mouvements. Aussitôt qu'elle m'eut touché, elle tressaillit mais elle garda sa main sur mon bras.

_Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

Les pensées d'Alice traversèrent mon esprit, envoyées délibérément.

"Je vais bien, Alice," dit Bella doucement en retirant sa main. Alice avait-elle parlé ? Je cherchais Alice du regard, ses yeux aggrandis sous la surprise.

"Je ne... Je veux dire je pensais que... Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Je me tournais vers Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"Je t'ai entendu. J'ai touché Edward et toutes vos pensées sont venues à moi si vite que... c'était... trop. Comment le supportes-tu ?" Elle s'était tournée vers moi à sa question. Les avait-elle entendu ? Etait-elle télépathe ?

"Je... Bella, que veux-tu dire par 'tu l'as entendu' ?" demanda Carlisle. Elle se tourna vers lui puis revint à moi.

_Je me demande ce qui se passe._

_Est-elle comme Edouard ?_

_Entend-elle ça elle aussi ?_

_C'est si étrange !_

Les pensées de ma famille s'entremelèrent rapidement dans mon esprit et vu l'expression sur le visage de Bella, dans le sien également. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que les pensées devenaient plus intense. Esmée était malade d'inquiétude. Elle avait peur que Bella souffre après la fin de sa transformation. Personne ne méritait ça ; du moins c'est ce que pensait Esmée. Bella recula brusquement loin de moi et sourit doucement, secouant la tête pour éloigner les pensées des autres.

"Je vais bien, Esmée, ça ne fait plus mal, c'est juste un peu écrasant. Je pense... je veux dire, j'imagine que ce qui arrive est que Edouard vous entends et si je le touche... je peux vous entendre aussi," dit-elle timidement. C'était résolument injuste. Donc elle pouvait lire les pensées qui traversaient mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas entendre les siennes. Je me suis rapidement demandé si quand elle me touchait, elle pouvait entendre mes pensées.

"Bella, quand tu... déchiffres leurs pensées, entends-tu les miennes également ?" demandais-je.

"Bien ce ne serait que justice après tout. Enfin quelqu'un pour envahir l'esprit d'Edouard," marmonna Emmett.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle. "Essayons. Pense quelque chose."

Elle me toucha alors que je pensais à elle - son sourire parfait, la douceur de ses caresses, le son mélodieux de son rire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Non, juste les autres." Elle haussa les épaules. C'était un soulagement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle connaisse chacune de mes pensées chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. J'étais certain que les autres ressentaient la même chose à mon égard, mais et bien, personne n'avait dit que la vie était juste.

"Bella, c'est un cadeau très intéressant que tu as. Je me demande si c'est seulement avec Edouard que ce... cadeau te permets de te connecter. Cela t'ennuierait-il d'essayer avec l'un d'entre nous autres ?" demanda Carlisle. Elle haussa les épaules de nouveau.

"Jasper," Carlisle lui fit signe. Bella se leva et posa sa main sur son bras nu. Je pris un moment pour apprécier sa beauté. La transformation avait perfectionné ses formes déjà parfaites. Son visage était lisse, merveilleusement doux et pâle. Les ombres sous ses yeux noirs étaient comme des contusions, trahissant ce que nous étions face à quelqu'un qui savait quoi chercher. Mais elle était belle. Elle surpassait de loin tous ceux que j'avais jamais vu. Elle était exquise. Et je l'aimais. Tellement. Le merveilleux sentiment d'amour me remplissant tout entier. Cela m'envoutait. Cela me remplissait comme rien d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant, ou le ferait à nouveau.

Pendant longtemps elle resta debout aux côtés de Jasper - tandis que je pensais ces choses - et il n'y eut rien. Puis elle sourit.

"Oh, Edward," s'exclama-t-elle. "Je t'aime moi aussi !"

Sa main quitta la bras de Jasper et elle vint vers moi. Elle souriait si vivement. Je me suis levé et l'ai prise dans mes bras, embrassant son front. Elle soupira. Les capacités empathiques de Jasper avaient été celles de Bella comme elle le touchait.

"Tu es clairement capable de te connecter à d'autres pouvoirs, ce n'est pas juste Edouard. Cependant, j'ai une autre curiosité, je me demande si tu la satisferais," dit Carlisle.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle gaiement. Il lui fit signe et il prit sa minuscule main dans la sienne. Puis il me regarda.

"Essaye de me lire, Edouard," dit-il. Je le regardais et ouvrit mon esprit. J'entendis tous. Esmée était sur le point d'exploser sous l'attente. Alice et Jasper étaient tous les deux simplement abasourdis. Emmett enthousiaste. Rose ennuyée et introspective. Mais Carlisle était... le vide.

"Tu n'essayes pas de me bloquer, n'est-ce pas ?" demandais-je, suspicieux. Il secoua la tête.

"Pas même un peu. Mon esprit est complètement ouvert à toi." Je fronçais les sourcils et haussais les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas entendre une seule foutue chose," murmurais-je avec colère. Il apparaissait que Bella n'était pas seulement immunisée à la plupart de nos pouvoirs, elle pouvait maintenant en faire profiter, même grâce au contact physique le plus léger. Elle pouvait utiliser son étrange immunité pour bloquer les pouvoirs utiliser sur une autre personne. C'était pratique, mais aussi exaspérant.

CCarlisle libéra la main de Bella et rit lourdement.

"C'est absolument fascinant," exposa-t-il. Oui, fascinant. Et ennuyant. Et dangereux. Si Aro le découvrait, cela causerait de sérieux problèmes. Pour quelqu'un avec des talents comme le sien, avec un cadeau si profond et inouï, cela voudrait surement dire qu'elle serait prise au piège ici. Elle avait une valeur pour eux. Elle serait une précieuse possession, plus désirée même que Jane l'était. Ils ne laisseraient jamais partir une telle curiosité. Et je la perdrais face à eux. Je ne voulais pas de ça.

Et alors que j'étais sur le point de lui dire à quel point c'était dangereux, elle se raidit. Son corps tout entier se figea. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle était ces derniers jours, alors que la douleur la submergeait. Mais alors j'ai inhalé et compris pourquoi elle avait réagi si rapidement.

Du sang humain.

Un humain marchait quelque part non loin de ma chambre, passant probablement juste devant ma porte, ne sachant pas que se trouvait un vampire nouveau-né de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Un grondement, bas et menacant, s'echappa de sa gorge. Elle devait être affamée. La brûlure dans sa gorge était probablement insupportable à cet instant. Son esprit serait concentré sur la faim. Le besoin de boire, MAINTENANT.

Emmett réagit instantanément. Il l'entoura de ses grands bras et la tira vers lui, l'empêchant de se propulser dans le couloir et massacrer l'humain de l'autre côté. Elle le voulait.

"LACHE MOI !" hurla-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre la faim dans sa voix. Le sang était évidemment primordial. Elle s'accrochait à l'air, luttant durement contre Emmett. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle ne l'était. Du moins pour l'instant. Puis elle se souvint. Je vis son regard changer. Je lui avais dit que tous nous avions un cadeau spécial. Alice avait des visions. Jasper était empathique. J'étais un télépathe. Esmée apportait sa capacité d'aimer sans condition. Carlisle était Carlisle. Rose avait sa beauté. Et Emmett sa force. C'était son cadeau. Et Bella pouvait l'utiliser.

Alors soudainement elle le repoussa, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Nous étions tous sous le choc. Emmett atterit durement, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le regarder. Je fonçais vers Bella, la clouant au sol. Emmett se rapprocha mais je lui dis de reculer. S'il la touchait, elle serait assez forte pour s'échapper. Elle luttait et hurlait, mais comme le parfum commencait à s'estomper, elle arrêta d'essayer de s'enfuir. Elle haletait, son souffle lourd et hoqueteux. Puis son visage s'effondra.

"Oh mon... J'étais... Je suis tellement désolé Emmett..." se répandit-elle en excuse. Le glorieux miracle d'être un vampire, le pouvoir stupéfiant qu'elle avait, le sentiment incroyable d'être si puissante, tout s'effaça avec cet instant. Elle se détestait. Et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Elle venait de découvrir pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu la transformer en premier lieu. Nous étions des monstres.

"C'est bon, Bella. Mais s'il te plait, ne refais plus jamais ça," dit-il timidement. Bella laissa echappé un petit rire étonné et triste. Elle avait honte d'elle-même.

"J'étais tellement..." murmura-t-elle.

"Assoiffée ?" terminais-je pour elle. Elle me regarda, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, trahissant sa répugnance. Puis elle acquiesça.

"Il y a des troupeaux de cerfs près d'ici. Nous pouvons aller chasser. Ca ne résoudra pas le problème, mais ça aidera," dis-je en tendant ma main vers elle. Elle la prit, tressaillant de nouveau alors que les pensées des autres envahissaient son esprit à contre-coeur. Elle resta debout avec moi un moment avant de lâcher ma main. Je ne sus pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre les pensées, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me toucher. Je priais pour que ce soit la première solution, mais j'avais le sentiment du contraire.

J'emmenais Bella vers la fenЙtre par laquelle elle s'était échappée pour que nous sautions ensemble. Nous avons traversez les terres, évitant heureusement les autres humains. Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait maintenant que sa soif avait été suscitée. Nous entrâmes dans la forêt voisine. Aussitôt que le parfum du sang frais me frappa, Bella partit. Elle était concentrée sur le sang qu'elle pourrait avoir. Et elle pouvait attraper tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Je l'attendis pour terminer. Lorsqu'elle retourna vers moi, elle ne dit pas un mot, ne se rapprocha pas. Mais j'allais vers elle.

"Maintenant tu vois ?" demandais-je tranquillement. Je ne voulais pas montrer de choses morbides, mais ce n'était pas difficile. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle pensait maintenant d'être l'un d'entre nous. J'avais besoin de savoir.

"Oui, je vois. Je comprends maintenant."

Elle semblait, blanche et vidée, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose la sorte de son état de stupéfaction. Nous avons marché, sa main solidement ancrée à la mienne. Nous n'avons pas parlé alors que nous revenions sur les terres et sautions par ma fenêtre. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, ma famille était toujours là. Avec Jane, Alec, Démétri et Felix. Etait-il nécessaire d'envoyer un contingent entier pour nous accueillir ?

"Aro veut vous voir tous," annonca Jane. Je fixais mon regard sur elle et acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de dire à Bella de ne rien révéler sur elle-même. Si nous allions voir Aro maintenant, et qu'elle lui disait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il l'emporterait loin de moi et ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

Je refusais absolument, complètement de laisser cette situation arriver.

Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher.


	11. Brave et Stupide

Je sais, cela fait deux moi que je n'ai pas updaté et je m'en excuse mais j'avais besoin de cette pause pour remettre dans l'histoire et continuer à traduire cette magnifique histoire. J'ai ainsi pris le temps de voir le film, je suis allée à l'avant première à Paris et j'ai revu le film après deux fois en français et j'ai adoré. Vivement le deuxième. Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec les livres et le film et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Brave et Stupide**

Nous sommes sortis de ma chambre ensemble. Je pouvais lire la crainte dans les yeux de Bella alors qu'elle prenait ma main. Elle tressaillit alors qu'elle captait les pensées mais ne retira pas sa main, recherchant la sécurité que j'étais capable de lui apporter. J'étais heureux de pouvoir toujours la réconforter. Je ne savais pas si son détachement, sa distance était simplement - et familièrement - parce qu'elle n'aimait pas certain assez de ce don ou bien si elle avait comprit que je ne lui avais rendu aucun cadeau en la transformant. Bien que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se déteste, je priais désespérément pour qu'elle ne me déteste pas. La gagner et la perdre de nouveau aussi rapidement me détruirait complètement.

Puis je sentis un autre éclat de crainte alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, sa main serrant solidement la mienne. Je me concentrais sur les pensées des autres - pas celle de famille - ainsi je pourrais comprendre, peu importe leurs idées, ce qui allait arriver.

_Stupide fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro se donne la peine pour de petites choses aussi insignifiantes qu'elle. Elle prouvera probablement toute seule qu'elle est inutile. Je me demande si mon pouvoir à un effet sur elle maintenant..._

Je sentis Bella se raidir à côté de moi tandis qu'elle entendait les pensées elle aussi. Je grondais contre Jane, dont les yeux se rétrécirent mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre Bella. Son immunité ne le permettait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle essaye tout de même. Puis je me focalisais sur Felix, me préparant aux pensées vîles et dégoûtantes qu'il pourrait avoir.

_Elle était belle en humaine ; il était facile de deviner à quel point elle le sera tout autant, sinon plus, en vampire. Même si elle est avec lui. Elle n'a aucune idéede combien il serait mieux..._

Je cessais de les écouter. Clairement, aucun d'entre eux ne savait rien d'utile. Je regardais Bella de nouveau, qui semblait extrêmement embarrassée. Elle avait également entendu ce que Felix avait pensé. Ne savait-elle pas à qu'elle point elle était radieuse ?

La couleur châtain de ses cheveux ne s'était pas éclairci ni obscurci, devenant seulement brillant et doux, ses mèches retombant autour de son visage en créant une sorte de halo. La noirceur de ses yeux avait cédé la place à un caramel dur, une couleur belle et riche, trahissant sa profonde douceur. Je devais me baser sur ses signaux physiques pour savoir quoi faire ou dire. Si je ne les avais pas, je ne saurais rien. Ils affichaient sa peur évidente, mais aussi son obstination. J'aimais la force qu'elle possédais, j'enviais sa cécité face au danger.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose des Volturi, excepté qu'ils lui avaient pris sa vie. Elle les avait vu me torturer à la moindre provocation, ainsi elle croyait probablement qu'ils étaient cruels. Ce n'est pas exactement l'attitude qu'une personne devrait avoir lorsqu'ils planifiaient de l'invité à rejoindre une équipe. Peut-être que son refus serait assez convaincant pour faire qu'ils la laisseront partir.

Je l'espérais sincèrement.

Alors que nous entrions dans la salle, j'eus l'impression que l'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Toutes les pensées semblaient craindre quelque chose alors que tous regardaient Bella. Sa brillance, la splendeur qui semblait exsuder de tous les pores de sa peau était évidente maintenant aussi pour tous les autres comme pour moi au moment oû je l'avais vraiment vu. Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi je la voulais, pourquoi j'avais besoin d'elle et que je l'aimais. Parce que comment pourrait-ce être autrement ? J'entendais les pensées de jalousie des autres mâles, regrettant qu'elle soit à moi. Elle était mienne, et personne, pas les Volturi et certainement pas ces vampires jaloux, ne changerait ça. Peu importe ce qui arriverait maintenant.

Aro sembla exubérant lorsqu'il la vit. Sa beauté physique était incomparable, du moins pour moi, et il semblait que Aro soit du même avis.

"Isabella ! Comme tu es splendide !" s'exclama-t-il en marchant vers nous. Je lâchais la main de Bella, essayant de ne pas trahir l'étrangeté de la situation s'il me touchait. S'il devenait subitement incapable de lire en moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il y avait un lien avec Bella. Actuellement, il se concentrait sur sa magnificience, ainsi son don et ses capacités étaient loin de son esprit. Il ne suspectait rien - du moins jusque là.

Il prit sa fine main dans la sienne, en embrassa le dos. Je me souviens avoir fait de même la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Le goût de sa peau était inimaginable. Ca n'avait pas changé.

"Ma chère, tu t'es transformé en un adorable vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Mes frères, n'est-elle pas splendide ?" s'enquit-il. Marcus et Caïus acquiesçèrent. Pour les autres, il pourrait semblé qu'ils étaient désintéressés. Mais c'était bien loin de la vérité. Ils étaient tous les deux captivés par elle. Je me demandais ce qui la rendait tellement mieux à leurs yeux maintenant qu'elle était transformée. Etait-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient plus la tentation de son sang ? Parce qu'elle était maintenant l'une de leurs égals ? Ou parce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas prêté assez d'attention lorsqu'elle était humaine pour remarquer son éclat ?

"Je vois que tu t'es nourri. Mais pas d'humain. Résistante comme les Cullen ?"

"Oui," dit-elle. Ce simple mot, si on écoutait bien, trahissant son dégoût d'elle-même, ce qu'elle était et ce que les Volturi avaient choisis d'être. Aro ne sembla pas le remarquer, mais j'entendis l'inflexion distincte de sa voix. Elle avait choisis de limiter ses mots à un seul, mais ce n'était pas assez.

"Délicieux. Ainsi ta faim n'empêchera pas le moins du monde ce petit bavardage. L'as-tu trouvé à ton goût ?" demanda-t-il, étrangement, comme si c'était provisoire et que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait échanger ce corps contre un nouveau.

"C'est très nouveau," dit-elle rapidement, " Mais jusque là j'ai aimé ça."

_Aimé ça COMMENT ?_ Une pensée d'un des nombreux vampires anonymes traversa mon esprit.

Je grondais contre cette pensée, mais je ne voulais pas causer plus de problèmes que nous n'en avions déjà. Alors je restais silencieux, restraignant la forte envie de la tirer, de l'emmener loin d'ici aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mais nous devions attendre. Nous avions besoin de demander. Bella avait besoin d'affirmer son opinion.

"Tu t'adapteras avec le temps, j'en suis certain. Je suis moi-même curieux de découvrir ton nouveau toi. Le changement a-t-il affecté ton... immunité face aux dons des autres ?"

"Non, je semble toujours être l'exception à leurs pouvoirs," répondit-elle. Sa voix était glaciale. Elle se retenait joliment.

"Puis-je ?" demanda tout de même Aro. C'était comme s'il ne la croyait pas totalement. Elle hocha la tête et fit un pas vers lui, tendant sa main. Il avait embrassé sa main auparavant, mais il n'avait pas essayé de lire en elle. Maintenant si. Aro la toucha et fronça ses sourcils, comme j'étais sûr qu'il l'avait fait la première fois.

"Toujours rien. Tu es une énigme. Mais j'ai une autre question. Concernant ta nouvelle vie, Isabella, et bien je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu de faire. As-tu, comme nous l'avons prévu, l'intention de rester ici aux côtés des Volturi ?"

Bella respira profondément et soupira. Elle avait besoin d'être courageuse à cet instant, et forte. Mais elle n'aurait pas d'ennui. Elle était courageuse, presque au point d'être stupide. Adorable, mais stupide. Fascinante et merveilleusement forte, et complètement idiote. Elle était une telle contradiction et j'aimais ça.

"J'espérais pouvoir... partir avec Edward. Je veux partir avec Edward, et le reste de sa famille."

Je la regardais alors qu'elle parlait, observant son expression. Son ton et son visage étaient résolus. Elle voulait venir avec nous. Elle viendrait avec nous, si elle avait son mot à dire.

"Mais ma très chère, Isabella, nous voulons que tu restes ici avec nous. Bien sûr Edward et sa famille pourront rester s'ils le souhaitent. Ce serait une telle perte si tu nous quittais," dit-il. Sa façon de le dire impliquait que c'était un choix. Mais en réalité elle ne l'avait pas. Elle restait ici, avec ou sans moi. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

J'allais saisir sa main et me concentrer sur les pensées d'Aro ainsi elle saurait à quoi s'attendre mais je n'eus pas à le faire. Même sans utiliser ma télépathie, elle avait entendu la menace dans sa voix. Elle jetait maintenant des regards noirs.

Je voulais lui dire de se calmer, mais elle était déjà en colère. Aro remarqua l'expression sur son visage et sembla plutôt choqué.

"Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?" demanda-t-il. Innocence. Irréprochabilité. Il essayait de paraître comme une créature vertueuse qui se souciait vraiment d'elle, comme un père pourrait le faire. Elle ne l'a pas cru.

"Vous me prenez ma vie - ma vie humaine, toutes les choses que j'aurais pû faire, les expériences que j'aurais pû avoir - et vous me donnez ça ! Et maintenant que je l'ai, maintenant que j'ai compris ce que je suis et que je sais que ça va être mauvais parce que je l'ai, je les ai," dit-elle en me désignant moi puis ma famille, "vous voulez prendre ça aussi ? Comment osez-vous !"

De toutes mes années passées ici avec les Volturi, personne n'avait osé parlé à Aro de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait juste dit ça. Elle semblait si douce et modeste. Même ceux dont la mort était imminente restaient toujours respectueux et faisaient preuve d'humilité en présence d'Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Mais pas Bella. Brave et stupide, bien sûr.

L'étonnement d'Aro était visible. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche était entrouverte sous le choc. Je m'attendait à ce qu'il se mette en colère, comme il était connu pour l'avoir déjà fait il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle avait l'audace de l'insulter dans une pièce remplie, le défiant en tant que vampire faible et nouveau.

Il rit.

"Oh, tu es tout à fait merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Si jeune et si... convaincante ! C'est agréable de voir une personne avec autant de passion, Isabella. Tu ne le vois pas ? C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi ici, pour nous garder... vivant pour ainsi dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'arrangement auquel tu pensais, mais tu verras sûrement que les alternatives ne manquent pas."

"Et quels sont ces alternatives ?" demanda-t-elle, la colère toujours présente dans sa voix.

"Edward peut partir, comme tu le sais déjà. Et s'il part, Isabella, il ne lui sera pas permit de revenir. Et même si ce n'est pas assez pour te persuader de vivre ici volontairement..." Sa voix s'estompa. Et soudain la douleur me frappa avec force. Je baissais la tête alors que j'entendais le cris perçant de Bella. Puis j'ai compris, bien que je pouvais à peine penser au delà de la douleur, que si elle m'avait touché, ils l'auraient su. Si elle avait mis ne serait-ce qu'un doigt délicat sur ma peau, la douleur que Jane m'infligeait aurait cesser de détruire mon corps. Et elle serait tellement plus qu'un mystère pour eux. Elle ne pourrait jamais partir. Si Aro la voulait tellement maintenant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait s'il savait de telles choses sur elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de juste laisser les choses ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jane s'arrête. Je pouvais supporter la douleur, l'esprit brisant l'agonie, jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé. Ainsi puisque que j'étais incapable de communiquer, je sentis ses mains sur moi, touchant mon visage doucement, essayant de me réconforter. C'est seulement après avoir laissé echappé un souffle d'air et ouvert mes yeux que j'ai compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était un ange, une sainte, d'avoir éloigner la douleur. Mais elle venait de se condamner aussi surement que je l'avais fait.

Oh Bella, qu'as-tu fait ?

Jane me fixait alors que Bella m'aidait à me remettre sur mes pieds. Elle gardait le contact avec moi, prenant garde à ne jamais enlever ses doigts euroulés autour des miens. Je pouvais voir Jane essayer de me blesser, observant sa frustration totale alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Ce fut Aro qui réagit le premier.

"Oh, Bella, quel merveilleux tour tu nous as joué ! Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda-t-il, clairement enchanté. Ses pensées toutes centrées sur elle. Elle était précieuse, un prix qui devait être protégé et gardé pour toujours. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je secouais la tête. C'était assez mauvais qu'elle ait révélé une partie de son don ; il n'y avait aucune raison d'exposer le reste.

"C'est mon don," dit-elle tranquillement, comme si c'était aussi simple. Je priais pour qu'il la croit.

"Sa capacité à éviter nos pouvoirs s'etends à la personne qu'elle touche si elle maintient un contact physique," expliquais-je pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris la révélation d'Aro. Les signes de tête d'approbation et les regards choqués traversèrent la pièce.

"Ainsi si j'essaye de lire en toi, je n'obtiendrais rien ?" demanda Aro. J'acquiesçais simplement. Il s'approcha de moi et pressa sa main sur mon bras. Le regard stupéfait s'étandit sur son visage.

"C'est spectaculaire ! C'est étonnant ! Tu étais importante avant Bella, une totale énigme. Mais maintenant que nous savons ce que tu peux faire... oh, c'est merveilleux."

Bella gronda. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était merveilleux. Et moi non plus. Aro semblait avoir oublié qu'il venait tout juste de menacer Bella, puis me menacer pour la convaincre de rester en Italie. Ce qu'elle ne voulait clairement pas faire.

"Ne sois pas fachée, très chère Bella. Je sais que c'est une façon désagréable de te montrer à quel point nous sommes sérieux, mais tu dois comprendre. Ta valeur est au-delà de ce que je pourrais décrire, au-delà de l'importance."

Sa main se ressera dans la mienne. Je pensais peut-être que ce n'était pas de peur. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le mien, la tension s'y lisait toujours. Elle voulait juste sortir d'ici. Je la comprenais totalement.

"Et si je refuse toujours de rester ?" demanda-t-elle effrontément. Cette fois les yeux d'Aro se rétrécirent vraiment. Sa patience commencait à diminuer.

"Je pense que tu trouveras les conditions dans lesquelles tu passeras le reste de ton séjour ici tout à fait désagréable."

Bella se raidit. Elle serra sa mâchoire, très probablement pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. J'étais content qu'il lui reste toujours un peu de sens. Cette épreuve entière s'avérait être aussi choquante pour moi que cela l'était pour tous les autres. Je me demandais d'oû lui venait cette audace. Courageuse et forte, elle l'était ; mais disposée à manquer de respect aux ordres direct d'un des Volturi ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais choisi de faire. Mais Bella était plus que ce que j'étais de beaucoup de façons. Je supposais que je ne devrais pas être étonné qu'elle ait trouvé l'audace de se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait.

"Emmenez-les," ordonna Aro d'un air glacial. Avant que je ne puisse lire dans ses pensées et comprendre de quoi il parlait, je sentis des mains sur mon bras me tirant en arrière. Voilà donc pourquoi il y avait autant de vampires ici. Aro savait que cela n'allait pas se passer sans un combat, bien qu'il supposait probablement que je serais l'auteur du problème. Je sautais, me tournais rapidemant et jetais un coup poing au vampire derrière moi. J'avais besoin d'être aux côtés de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là toute seule. Mais alors que je la regardais, je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alec et Jane se tenaient derrière elle alors qu'elle tentait de me rejoindre. Elle se débattait, donnant coup de pied et coup de poing et criant pour qu'ils la laissent partir.

Avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, d'autres mains m'attrapèrent. Trois paires pour être exact. Trois vampires me retenaient. Il en faudrait bien plus pour la retenir elle. Son visage exprimait sa douleur, sa peur et sa colère, l'inquiétude dans son regard si mal dissimulée. Elle avait besoin de moi. Je me libérais de mes ravisseurs, les envoyant valser loin de moi. Je remarquais alors que les autres membre de ma famille s'étaient libérés comme moi. Le seul autre qui recevait autant d'attention des Volturi était Emmett, qui se débattait contre cinq vampires.

Je fis deux pas dans sa direction avant que d'autres mains de je ne sais combien de personne me tirent à nouveau en arrière. Je flanchis, donnant coup de pied et coup de poing à la ronde en essayant de la rejoindre. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis rendis compte que je me dirigeais dans la direction opposée à laquelle je voulais aller que je su que je n'y arriverais pas. Je maudis Aro dans mon esprit pour ça, hurlant contre lui de l'emporter loin de moi.

On me retînt jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions dans les rues de Volterra. Om me lâcha avec le reste de ma famille dans une sombre allée. Toutes leurs affaires avaient été empaquetées et posées proprement par terre à quelques pas. Les vampires qui se trouvaient ici ne faisaient pas partis de ceux que je connaissais bien. Quelques noms me traversèrent l'esprit, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait dire grand chose. Les plus importants - les influents, les puissants - étaient restés derrière avec Bella.

Bella. Ma magnifique, merveilleuse, étonnante Bella, était prise au piège à Volterra.

"Edward Cullen, toi et ta famille êtes dorénavant bannis de Volterra. Toute tentative pour revenir ici sera condamnée par la mort immédiate," dit l'un des vampires. Je grondais immédiatement. Je pensais seulement à elle, comment je pourrais la faire sortir, comment je pourrais revenir vers elle. Maintenant j'avais non seulement interdiction de l'emmener avec moi, mais on ne me permettrait plus jamais de la revoir, que je reste ou non.

Mon esprit bouillonnait. Comment pourrais-je passer tant de moments ici sans elle ? J'avais vécu presque un siècle sans elle et maintanent que je l'avais trouvé, j'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir respirer sans elle. Pas que j'avais besoin de respirer. Jane pourrait aussi bien me torturer ; ce serait plus ou moin la même sensation. Non. C'était pire. Jane pourrait me tortuer autant qu'elle le voulait, être sans elle, sachant que je serais forcé de rester loin d'elle, c'était la pire des douleurs. Je devais y retourner ; je devais trouver un moyen de la ramener avec moi.

Je devais le faire.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de reviewé, et plus il y aura de review et plus je publierais vite. A très très bientôt.


	12. Assignation

Deux mois ont encore passé avant que je ne publie un nouveau chapitre et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de cette histoire. J'avais l'intention de poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour traduire. C'est maintenant chose faite et j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à reviewer car vos reviews me font toujours plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Assignation**

Carlisle nous enregistra dans un hôtel en dehors de Volterra. Le ciel était gris et sombre, parsemé de nuages, ce qui était parfait pour nous. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, ainsi pas d'exposition. Ma famille avait ramassé les affaires qu'on avait emballé pour eux et nous avions marché hors de Volterra. Chaque pas que je faisais m'éloignais un peu plus d'elle, douloureusement. Etait-ce seulement quelques heures plutôt que je l'avais embrassé ?

Je luttais pour ne pas bouder comme un enfant. Je savais d'après l'adage - la vie est injuste. Mais cela parraissait si difficile. Comment pourrait-elle supporter d'être transformée, l'atroce douleur et ensuite d'être emmenée ? Je m'étais assis à côté d'elle, je l'avais calmé, je l'avais tenu dans mes bras et regardé crier et supplier pour que tout s'arrête. Et maintenant elle était partie. Je l'avais perdu.

Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une façon de la récupérer. Je n'allais pas juste partir la queue entre les jambes parce qu'Aro me disait de partir. Il me connaissait assez mal pour penser que j'allais simplement accepter cet exil. Elle était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux et maintenant elle n'était plus là. Comme l'enfer que je venais juste de quitter.

Donc j'étais assis, rêvassant dans la chambre d'hôtel tandis que les autres parlaient. Je ne prenais même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient ou leurs pensées. J'étais si concentré sur Bella. Je devais trouver quelque chose. A quoi était-je bon si je ne pouvais même pas la garder en sécurité ? Elle était un vampire maintenant, elle était forte et rapide et Dieu seul savait qu'elle était plus dure que la plupart d'entre nous comme une humaine, sans parler de son courage à toute épreuve. Mais si elle était surveillée, si elle était gardée sous contrôle par les sbires d'Aro, que pourrait-elle faire ?

Il y avait toujours la question de son don. Elle n'en avait pas fait usage devant Aro ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux autant que je pouvais le dire. Ils n'avaient aucune connaissance de sa capacité à prendre possession du pouvoir d'une personne et de l'utiliser elle-même.

"Edward."

"Quoi ?" demandais-je, soudain tiré de mes pensées.

"Je sais," dit Alice tranquillement. "Elle va bien autant que je peux le voir."

J'acquiesçais pour la remercier. Elle allait bien. C'était une bonne chose. Positifs. Je devais penser aux aspects positifs. Bella allait bien. Personne ne lui faisait de mal. Pour l'instant.

Elle venait de sortir de l'agonie de la transformation, pourquoi voudraient-ils lui faire du mal ? Bien que je me demande comment ils s'y prendraient, s'ils essayaient. Evidemment le pouvoir de Jane ne marcherait pas sur elle. Alors ils auraient probablement recours à la torture physique. A cette pensée, mon estomac se tordit.

Et Felix ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui ! Je savais toutes les choses qu'il voulait d'elle. J'avais vu et entendu ce qu'il désirait. C'était pire que tout. Elle se battrait contre lui. Elle crierait, le frapperait et le repousserait. Parce qu'elle me voulait. Elle m'aimait, elle l'avait dit. Entre Felix et la torture, lequel préférerais-je qu'elle subisse ?

Aucun. Je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver. Mais cela pouvait s'être déjà produit. Elle était si proche, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Elle est juste au-delà de ma portée. C'était une torture. Je l'aimais tellement. Je me souciais d'elle plus que de n'importe quoi. Pourquoi étais-je puni ?

Mais cela devait être évident. Je l'ais maudit. J'ai pris sa vie. Je l'ai transformée en ce qu'elle est maintenant. J'avais créé cette horrible situation sans avoir besoin d'aucune aide. C'était ma punition pour avoir détruit la plus belle créature que Dieu ait jamais créé. Alors punissez-moi, torturez-moi avec cet insuportable douleur qui me brise le coeur. Mais Bella ? Qu'avait-elle fait d'autre que céder à ce que je voulais, qu'est-ce qui rendrait les choses plus 'faciles' ? Elle méritait tellement plus que d'être emprisonnée derrière les murs de Volterra.

"Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas juste ses nouveaux dons lorsque Jane la touchera ? Elle pourrait causé une sérieuse douleur et nous pourrions l'éloigner," dit Rosalie, un sourcil levé.

"Parce que Bella n'est pas comme ça, Rose. Elle ne veut blesser personne."

"Et bien elle aurait du ! Ca aurait sauvé son cul, et ça aurait évité tous ces problèmes !" hurla-t-elle. Elle avait raison ; si Bella avait pû utiliser le pouvoir de Jane, ça nous aurait aider à partir tous ensemble. Mais ça ne lui serait probablement jamais arrivé. Et dans le cas contraire, Bella aurait repousser l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus en elle. Elle était douce et gentille. L'idée de blesser quelqu'un d'autre la rendait mal, ne la tentait pas. Elle n'était pas comme les Volturis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils la corrompent.

"Que faisons-nous Edward ?" demanda Emmett. Je haussais les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée. Je ne savais pas oû aller. Ici j'étais quelqu'un, l'homme qui était supposé l'aimer et la protéger, et je ne pouvais même pas penser à un moyen pour la sauver. Pathétique.

Les jours ont passé. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, au moins trois. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Une part de moi n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était réel, que le souvenir de son merveilleux rire et la chaleur qui m'envahissait lorsque je pensais à elle n'était qu'un rêve. Alice avait essayé désespérément de me sortir de ma morosité, voulant partager avec moi ses visions de Bella heureuse. Mais je ne voulais pas les voir. Si je ne pouvais pas voir Bella ici, en chair et en os, je ne voulais pas la voir du tout.

Je continuais à réfléchir à un moyen pour l'approcher. Elle serait entourée. Elle serait probablement surveillée et enfermée. Elle était sûrement effrayée, en colère et seule. Cela me tuait de savoir que je n'étais pas capable de la consoler. Qu'avait-elle dit alors qu'elle se transformait ? Ah oui.

Que c'était beaucoup mieux quand je la tenais entre mes bras.

Comme je regrettais de ne pas la serrer dans mes bras maintenant.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Alice me claqua le haut du crâne et me dit que nous avions un visiteur que je fus capable de sortir de mon état dépressif - si intense pour Jasper qu'il s'était installé dans une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir - et voir ce qui arrivait.

Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour espérer que ce soit Bella. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Aro la laisse simplement partir après quelques jours. Après le spectacle qu'il avait fait dans le hall, je doutais qu'il la laisse jamais partir sans un combat.

C'était très bien. Un combat que je ferrais. Un combat que je voulais. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Je fus vraiment étonné de trouver Demetri assis dans le salon de ma chambre d'hôtel, me regardant avec espoir. Sans un mot, il me tendit une feuille de papier pliée. Je sentis son arome et sa force inattendue me frappa. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il pensait pour savoir, même s'il le fit.

_Bella._

Sa délicate écriture semblait flotter au dessus de la feuille, ses mots prenant forme sous mes yeux. J'entendis sa voix alors que je lisais.

_Edward,_

_Je vais bien. En fait, bien n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Je ne suis pas blessée. Aro était très spécifiques dans ses instructions. S'ils me nuisent, il sera très vexé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je suis une possession si précieuse, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler._

_Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide, Edward. Je sais que tu as très probablement déjà planifier quelque chose. Mais je ten prie, pour ton bien autant que pour celui de ta famille, ne fais rien d'insouciant. J'ai confiance en toi pour me le promettre, mais si je ne peux pas t'entendre ou te voir._

_Demetri est un bon ami ; ne soit pas en colère contre lui._

_Je te verrai bientôt. Crois-le, cela rendra les choses plus faciles._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Bella_

J'ai lu la lettre deux fois avant de la passer à Alice. Elle l'a lut à haute voix pour le reste de la famille, assise dans un silence solennel. Elle disait de ne rien faire de stupide ou d'insouciant. Cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais venir la sauver, seulement que mon plan devait être méticuleux et sérieusement réfléchit. Je pouvais le faire. Certainement.

Mais elle avait aussi dit de ne pas être fâché contre Demetri. Comment ne pas l'être ? Il avait regardé Aro nous chasser. Il était là alors qu'elle était retenue, tandis qu'on me poussait hors du hall et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. En réalité, il était peu réaliste de penser qu'il aurait été capable d'aider. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la bulle de colère de grandir dans mon esprit. Après tant de journées de depression, la colère était agréable.

"Je sais. Je suis épouvantable. Vous avez tous le droit d'être furieux contre moi. Je le mérite. Bella aussi. Mais elle... elle résiste. Elle est plus dure, plus que je ne pensais qu'elle serait. Je comprends maintenant ce qui est si spéciale en elle pour toi. Même en tant qu'humaine. J'ai essayé d'être autour d'elle, de lui tenir compagnie. Elle est seule la plupart du temps excepté... quand les gardes d'Aro la surveillent.

"Combien ?"

"Deux à la porte. Trois de plus au bout du couloir. Six en bas de sa fenêtre. Parfois il en poste un à l'intérieur si elle est violente. Ce que je te dis, c'était les derniers jours.

"Colérique ?" demandais-je, me souvenant qu'elle s'était décrite ainsi une fois auparavant. Elle l'avait surtout dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, essayant d'apparaître plus dure qu'elle ne l'était. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'agissait pas courageusement, elle l'était tout simplement.

Demetri acquiesça.

"Nous avons dû la déplacer trois fois déjà. Elle insistait pour être capable de rester dans la chambre que tu avais occupé avec elle avant... l'ordre. Aro lui a dit de revendiquer une nouvelle chambre. Mais aussitôt qu'elle y était et se retrouvait seule, elle furetait partout et... détruisait tout. Elle brisait les fenêtres, déchirait les tapisseries et les rideaux, mettait en pièces le lit. Lorsque quelqu'un entrait pour voir ce qui se passait, elle venait juste de terminer. Et elle était juste là debout au milieu de son désordre."

Je souris malgré moi. C'était sa façon pas très subtile de montrer ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas être là et s'ils avaient encore quelques doutes, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

"Enfin, elle a agit ainsi deux fois avant qu'Aro ne capitule finalement et la laisse rester dans ta chambre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit vampire pourrait causer un tel ravage en un temps si court. Vous auriez du la voir lorsqu'ils ont essayé de l'escorter pour voir Aro. Ils ne l'avaient pas touché depuis trois secondes qu'ils se trouvaient déjà par terre. Et Aro, bien sûr, trouvait ça hilarant. Elle est 'bagarreuse'. C'est sa nouvelle favorite."

Je jubilais. Jane en serait probablement exaspérée - elle était sa favorite depuis un moment maintenant. Mais plus que la colère de Jane - qui n'était évidemment pas un problème pour Bella - je craignais la faveur qu'Aro lui faisait. L'attacher à elle ainsi était un risque. Il ne la lâcherait pas facilement.

"Mais je ne suis pas juste ici pour délivrer des messages. Je suis ici pour une assignation," continua Demetri. "Aro requiert votre présence, Carlisle."

Je me posais des questions à propos de cela. Aro et Carlisle étaient de vieux amis ; ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles. Cela m'avait surpris qu'il nous bannisse tous - Carlisle inclus - de Volterra. Je comprenais mon bannissement. Mais ma famille n'avait rien fait. Jusqu'ici. Aro était assez intelligent pour savoir comment donner l'occasion à ma famille de prendre le risque pour atteindre Bella si je ne pouvais.

Carlisle ne semblait pas étonné. Il hocha seulement la tête.

"Demain, je reviendrai pour vous amener à Volterra juste après la tombée de la nuit. Soyez prêt," annonça Demetri.

"Quelqu'un est-il au courant de ce voyage pour m'apporter cette lettre ?" demandais-je. Demetri secoua la tête.

_Personne à part la femme qui l'a écrit. Je ne peux pas apporter de réponse. Si elle devait être trouver, ce serait le début de plus d'ennuis, non seulement pour moi mais également pour Bella._

"Je comprends. Dis lui seulement... que je l'aime. Et que je promets," marmonais-je. Demetri acquiesça.

_Je te verrai bientôt. Crois-le, cela rendra les choses plus faciles._

Elle avait écrit ces mots, essayant de me donner un consolation. Eloignée, elle essayait toujours de me réconforter. Je souhaitais qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour elle. Mais je ferais quelque chose pour elle. Je la ferais sortir. Si seulement je pouvais le faire bientôt.

Demetri partit peu de temps après, nous laissant ma famille et moi seuls pour parler de la prochaine étape.

"Si Aro la favorise, comme Demetri l'a dit, cela rends les choses infinimement plus compliquées qu'avant," dit Carlisle tranquillement.

"Je suis conscient de cela. Cependant je pense que nous devrions voir l'aspect positif de ce qui nous as été apporté."

"Et quel est-il ?" demanda Alice.

"Un allié possible. Jane a été la favorite d'Aro durant des décennies. Elle doit surement être en colère qu'on lui ait pris sa position. Je m'attends à ce que si on lui donne une chance d'aider à débarrasser Volterra de Bella, elle la saisira."

_Et si elle essaye de débarrasser Volterra de Bella de façon plus définitive ?_ pensa Alice. Je grondais.

"Je la détruirai de la façon la plus douloureuse à laquelle je pourrai penser," répondis-je. Tous les autres étaient debout autour, connaissant les possibilités. Si Jane agissait contre nous, je trouverai un moyen de rendre sa mort lente et douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour blesser Bella, mais elle était sadique. Elle aimerait l'idée d'infliger de la douleur à la fille qui avait pris sa place.

Nous avons parlé des choses que nous pourrions faire, planifiant d'entrer et sortir rapidement. Avant que je ne me sois rendu compte que le jour avait passé, Demetri revint chercher Carlisle. Esmée se tourmentait, ayant peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit là pour l'aider. Je faisais de mon mieux pour la réconforter. Aro ne ferait pas de mal à Carlisle. Jasper étendit une vague de calme sur la chambre et Esmée se détendit. Mais elle était toujours nerveuse.

Carlisle partit durant plusieurs heures. C'était presque l'aube lorsqu'il revînt. Demetri ne l'avait pas escorté à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, je sentis distinctement l'odeur de Bella.

"Tu l'as vu ?" demandais-je. J'étais surpris qu'Aro l'ait laissé être dans la mème pièce qu'elle, sans parler d'être assez prêt pour que son parfum se soit accroché à ses vêtements. Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Apparment elle a exigé de me voir quand on lui a dit que je venais pour une visite. Elle s'est battue avec quelques membres de son escorte lorsqu'ils l'ont amené. Je pouvais voir le plaisir sur son visage. Lorsque je lui ais demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient nouveaux. Ils avaient essayé de la toucher."

Je souris. Elle prenait certainement Volterra par la tempête. Elle pouvait bien être prisonnière, mais elle l'acceptait sans sourciller. J'aimais sa férocité. C'était étonnant à quel point elle était hardie. Mais comme je m'y attendais, c'était Bella. Elle les avait probablement prévenu de ne pas la toucher lorsqu'ils étaient sortis. Ils n'avaient probablement pas tenu compte de son avertissement et elle les avait forcé à comprendre à quel point elle était sérieuse.

Je me demandais si son aversion à leur contact résultait du fait qu'elle n'aimait pas être manipulée par quelqu'un d'autre, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de dévoiler son don. C'était probablement les deux.

"Quelqu'un est-il au courant de son autre don ?" demandais-je. Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Pas que je sache. Ils étaient toujours fascinés par sa capicité à étendre son immunité aux autres. Aro trouva amusant de tester Jane à maintes reprises, surtout parce que cela l'exaspérait. Il a dit que c'était 'mignon'.

"Et Bella, va-t-elle bien ? Aro a-t-il dit beaucoup de chose sur elle ?"

"Bella va bien pour l'instant. La plupart des membres de Volterra ont peur d'elle, ce que j'ai trouvé presque amusant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la petite Bella pourrait inspirer de la crainte, mais je suppose qu'après avoir envoyé valser plusieurs subalternes, ils ont appris à garder leur distance. Je crois qu'elle m'a demandé de te dire de 'rappelle moi de te parler de Felix'. Elle n'a pas dit exactement ce qui était arrivé mais elle semblait plutôt contente d'elle-même.

Quant à Aro, il est devenu... obstiné. Il ne voit pas pourquoi tous les deux vous avez fait une telle histoire de son départ de Volterra. Il pense qu'elle s'épanouira et finira par aimer cette ville. Ce qu'il ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle détestera être prise au piège et viendra à le dester lui et tout Volterra si elle reste emprisonnée plus longtemps. La colère et le ressentiment peuvent seulement restés enfouis un moment avant d'être exorciser et j'ai peur que son seul moyen soit une tentative d'évasion. Si elle devait être attrapée en essayant de s'enfuir, essayant de te retrouver, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, favorite ou non."

Je soupirais. Il avait raison évidemment. Elle finira par ne plus supporter d'être prise au piège et ferait exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit de ne pas faire - quelque chose d'insouciant. Si seulement je pouvais lui assurer que je viendrais pour elle. Je ne voulais pas que soit blessée out tuée parce qu'elle devenait désespérée.

"Nous devons agir vite Carlisle. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter si..." Si elle était blessée à cause de moi. Si elle mourait à cause de moi.

Je ne le permettrais simplement pas.

"Oui, je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Je pense avoir une solution à nos problèmes. J'ai amené quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider," dit Carlisle en retournant à la porte. Il l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte et je dû retenir un grondement.

"Bonsoir."


	13. Briser

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre et le prochain devrait suivre très prochainement car j'ai bientôt une semaine de vacance, j'aurai ainsi tout le loisir de traduire. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Briser**

"Bonsoir, ou plutôt, bonjour Marcus. Je suis si contente que vous puissiez vous joindre nous," dit Esmée poliment en essayant de masquer la tension dans sa voix. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, comment il pourrait aider.

"Merci. Je suis venu parce que je sens qu'il doit y avoir certains... changements Volterra, à savoir le déplacement de ton Isabella. Je pensais que peut-être si je devais voir quelqu'un propos de ça, ce devait être toi, et ta famille," dit Marcus, me parlant directement.

Je serrais ma mâchoire sous la colère. Le fait qu'il veuille nous aider, qu'il tente d'aider Bella, n'était pas vain pour moi. Mais il était l'un des frères d'Aro. Il avait prit les décisions avec Aro et Caïus. Il s'était trouvé là lorsqu'il avait été décidé que Bella serait gardée là-bas, loin de moi, loin de ce qu'elle voulait. Il était autant coupable qu'Aro qui avait donné les ordres au final.

"Et pourquoi, si je peux vous le demander, voulez-vous vous débarrasser d'elle ?" demandais-je d'un ton venimeux.

"Et bien en plus du fait qu'elle a détruit plusieurs choses depuis votre départ, elle rends les autres nerveux. Elle est imprévisible. Elle peut-être douce et gentille une minute et en colère et prête à arracher la tête de quiconque l'ennuirait l'instant d'après. Elle est en colère, ce qui est compréhensible. Mais mon frère est enduit en erreur en pensant qu'elle t'oubliera simplement. Elle ne peut pas. Elle t'aime trop pour abandonner. S'il essaye de la contenir, je suis certain qu'elle se rebellera simplement, et détruira plusieurs d'entre nous avec elle."

Donc cela avait très peu voir avec Bella, seulement il avait peur qu'elle les tue tous si ils ne la laissent pas partir. Son merveilleux et doux comportement s'était seulement brisé deux fois en ma présence - lorsque Jane m'avait torturé et quand ils nous avaient emmené de force - mais ce regard dans ses yeux, l'instinct animal était indéniable. Aro était intelligent et sa sagesse provenait d'années d'expériences, mais Bella n'était pas comme ses autres jouets. Elle ferait ce qu'elle devait faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Que suggérez-vous ?" demandais-je. J'avais mis ma colère de côté pour l'instant. Je la ferais revenir en cas de besoin, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette discussion.

"Je parlerai avec Aro et Caïus, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour les persuader que cela ne signifie rien qu'elle reste à Volterra. Je ne peux pas promettre que ça marchera. Mon frère est connu pour être vraiment têtu lorsqu'il l'a désiré. Il est complètement subjugué par ton Isabella. Il souhaite la garder. Cela va être difficile de lui faire croire que sa place n'est pas aux côtés des Volturi."

"Ainsi vous ne pouvez pas le lui faire croire ?" demanda Alice. L'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix. Elle était ouvertement concernée. Cela en faisait deux d'entre nous. Trois en réalité. Emmett avait rapidement ressentit de la sympathie pour Bella et ses pensées étaient presque autant centrées sur le sauvetage de Bella que les miennes l'étaient. Ma famille était de nouveau réunie et nous risquions déjà nos vies. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de les entraîner dans une telle situation. Je savais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés que la situation serait tendue, mais je n'avais pas pensé que des exploits défiants la mort allaient être nécessaire.

"Si Aro n'est toujours pas convaincu, nous devrons trouver un autre plan. Gardons espoir qu'il est raisonnable aujourd'hui," dit Marcus avec raideur.

_Je sais que tu es en colère, Edward. Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la faire sortir, mais au final, ca pourrait de détruire._

Je penchais ma tête de côté. Cela pourrait me détruire de la sauver ? Je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

_Si tout échoue, tu devras mettre ta vie à ses pieds, t'offrir au lieu d'elle. Il était désolé de voir que tu partais Edward, tu as de la valeur, tout comme Isabella._

J'acquiesçais peine, reconnaissant l'avoir entendu, mais assez discrètement pour espérer que ma famille ne le voit pas. S'ils savaient que j'avais répondu à l'une de ses pensées, ils voudraient savoir ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne voulais pas les informer de mon dernier recours. Personne ne devait le connaître, pas ma famille et particulièrement pas Bella.

Je crois que c'est une chose qu'elle aurait catégorisé comme insouciant.

Marcus nous quitta alors, disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la soirée ou qu'il enverrait simplement Bella. Je priais pour cette dernière solution.

Carlisle réussit me convaincre d'aller chasser. Cela faisait huit jours que nous avions été forcés de quitter Volterra. Huit ? Cela ne m'avait pas semblé autant, et en même temps j'avais l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps. A nouveau toute perception de temps avait disparu, sans les visites de nos membres préférés des Volturi.

"Carlisle," dis-je alors que nous marchions lentement dans la forêt. Je m'étais nourris, mais n'en avait tiré aucune satisfaction. En fait, je ne me souvenais même pas avoir eu soif. Mais j'étais allé chasser parce que c'était quelque chose de normal, quelque chose de relaxant et de familier. Et parce que j'avais besoin de parler Carlisle.

Il me regardait, attendant mes prochains mots.

"Tu n'as pas rester ici. Je veux dire... Tout ça n'a rien avoir avec aucun d'entre vous. Cela concerne Bella et moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, aucun d'entre vous."

Lorsque j'eus terminé , Carlisle avait arrêté de marcher, immobile les bras croisés. Nous étions semblables au point que nous pourrions être du même sang. J'aurais pû être son fils biologique comme je l'étais dans d'autre sens du terme. Il était mon père. J'avais besoin de son aide, de son soutien. Mais je ne voulais pas de son sang sur mes mains, ni de n'importe quel autre membre de ma famille.

"Edward, tu es mon fils, mon premier fils en fait. Et tu es aussi le seul de mes enfants qui n'a jamais quitté la maison avec l'intention de ne pas revenir. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti ; j'ai compris ton raisonnement alors, comme je le comprends maintenant. Mais tu nous as terriblement manqué. Tu ajoutais une certaine dynamique à la famille que nous ne pouvions pas reproduire en ton absence, même lorsque tu étais dans un état constant de pessimisme morbide."

Il marqua une pause. Je le regardais, gardant ses pensées dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses mots brouillés dans mon esprit ; je voulais entendre la version éloquente qu'il était sur le point de livrer. Je voulais les conseils de mon père, pas les pensées d'un autre vampire.

"Elle te rend heureux. Elle te complète. Vous avez maintenant une chose qui vous tient à distance pour un moment. Si ramener Bella est ce qui te fera revenir avec nous, nous la ramenerons. En plus elle est plutôt... originale. Je l'aime bien."

Je ris. Son doux réconfort et son approbation de la femme que j'aimais étaient les bienvenus. Comme lorsque j'entendis le mot orginale s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été pour les expressions familières, ce qui le rendait plus amusant.

L'état dépressif profond dans lequel j'étais plongé disparaissait lentement. Même si Marcus revenait plus tard dans la soirée et nous disait qu'Aro était toujours entêté concernant Bella, Carlisle avait dit qu'il m'aiderait à la ramener. Et ensuite nous pourrions retourner à la maison.

La maison. C'était un mot que j'utilisais rarement, et même alors j'avais l'habitude de l'employer pour décrire la maison que je partageais avec ma famille, jamais Volterra. Volterra n'avait jamais été une maison, cela avait été un endroit pour passer mon temps avant que je ne retourne là oû j'appartenais. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant, c'était la femme que j'aimais, et je pourrais revenir.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus l'hôtel, le soleil était visible à l'horizon, habillant le ciel de couleurs radieuses. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder le crépuscule, en admirant les couleurs rouges et orange qui zébraient le bleu, cédant bientôt place à l'indigo et au noir. J'avais vu de nombreux levers de soleil et de crépuscules. J'avais survécu tant de jours et essayé de les compter me rendait malade. Mais parfois j'aimais prendre du recul en acceptant cette éternité tout en admirant les belles choses simples.

Carlisle avait décrit mon humeur lorsque mon temps avec ma famille était venu sa fin comme pessimisme morbide. Cela ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Je ne détestais pas ma famille - ce n'était pas possible. Mais j'étais si fatigué d'être un tranger. C'était ennuyeux et j'avais l'impression d'éprouver du ressentiment jour après jour. J'avais essayé de trouver l'amour comme eux l'avaient. Je l'avais cherché, en le voulant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'à l'époque oû je cherchais avec tant de ferveur, Bella n'était pas encore née, ou était juste un bébé.

Cela m'avait surpris de trouver l'amour chez un humain. J'avais complètement perdu ma foi en l'amour. J'étais, de nouveau, pessimiste, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle chose pouvait être réelle, du moins pour moi. Peu de personnes s'aimaient profondément comme mes frères et soeurs et mes parents, mais ils étaient l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je ne croyais plus le trouver. Si les humains le trouvaient tellement insaisissable - ces créatures attachées à leurs émotions et leur mauvais jugement - comment pourrais-je trouver l'amour ?

J'avais besoin de trouver un vampire qui approuvent mes habitudes alimentaires, une tâche difficile. Mais je voulais quelqu'un qui pourrait capturer et retenir mon intêrét. Quelqu'un de captivant, attirant, divertissant et honnête. Peut-être en voulais-je trop. J'avais eu des propositions pas quelques-unes des femelles Volturi (tante haute voix que par leurs pensées) mais aucunes d'elle ne m'interessait.

Et puis il y eut Bella. La mystérieuse, étourdissante et amusante humaine Bella. Du premier instant jusqu'au dernier, elle m'avait hypnotisé. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit fragile. Cela importait peu que son sang soit riche, puissant et doux. Cela importait peu qu'elle ait besoin de dormir, de manger de vrais aliments et qu'elle vieillirait et mourrait un jour. Du moins, rien de tout cela ne m'importait.

Et cela ne semblait pas la préoccuper que je sois un monstre. Mon manque d'âme ne la dérangeait en rien, tout comme le fait que je sois un être ignoble, ou ce que j'avais été destiné à lui faire - que je lui avais fait. Elle ne me détestait pas pour l'avoir transformer en une créature sans possibilité de salut. Elle m'aimait pour cela.

Elle m'aimait.

Ces mots me touchaient profondément, quelque part oû j'avais oublié, comme tant d'autres choses jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. La chaleur de sa peau qui s'était refroidie semblait me revenir, me remplissant de joie et d'éclat. Elle m'aimait. Même si j'avais pris sa vie, même si je l'avais tué d'une seule douleur en échange de son sang et de sa mortalité.

Toutes ces choses, ces réalisations qui ont seulement rendu mon besoin d'elle encore plus fort. Je devais la ramener. J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Je voulais son jolie visage près du mien. Je voulais l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras une fois encore. Je voulais lui expliquer encore et encore quel point je la chérissais.

Je la ramènerais. Je trouverais un moyen.

---

Carlisle était retourné sans moi dans nos chambres. Lorsque je revins à mon tour, Marcus attendait déjà. Sans Bella. Cele voulait dire que Aro n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Je soupirais en m'asseyant.

"J'ai déjà parlé à ta famille de la conversation qui a eut lieu. Par manque de temps et pour ne pas avoir me répéter, peut-être devrais-tu simplement l'écouter," dit-il. Puis le souvenir de la scène s'ouvrit dans mon esprit. Je le laissais me submerger comme de l'eau.

_"Mon frère, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aimera pas être prise au piège ici plus longtemps," dit Marcus négligement. Aro secoua sa tête._

_"Elle apprendra, Marcus. Il n'y a aucune raison de croire qu'avec le temps elle n'aimera pas Volterra et sa nouvelle compagnie, sa nouvelle famille," répondit Aro comme s'il savait déjà que ce serait vrai. Ce fut au tour de Marcus cette fois de secouer sa tête._

_"Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est attachée à ce garçon. Ses sentiments sont trop profonds. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'oubliera si rapidement, autant que nous savons bien que lui ne l'oubliera jamais."_

_"Elle est jeune. Laisse Felix ou Demetri aller avec elle, elle verra qu'il y en a d'autres qu'elle peut avoir, d'autres dont elle pourrait devenir plus proche," suggéra Caïus. Il était surtout là pour la question de départ mais était du côté d'Aro si besoin est._

_"Avez-vous vu Felix la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de lui parler ? J'ai pensé qu'il avait été impliqué dans un combat contre des loups-garous, pas un jeune vampire. En plus du fait que c'est malheureux, elle est aussi dangereuse. Le seul auquel elle se donnera la peine de parler est Demetri, et c'est seulement parce qu'elle sait que lui et Edward étaient aussi proche que des amis quand Edward était ici."_

_"Allons Marcus. Laisses-nous appeler Isabella ici et parlons avec elle. Peut-être que nous pourrons éclaircir la situation," dit Aro joyeusement. C'était comme si il s'attendait ce qu'elle soit heureuse d'être obligée d'être convoquée ici et faire face la déception à chaque fois. Elle voulait Edward ; elle voulait le voir, le toucher et savoir qu'il était réel et pas juste une fabrication de son esprit. C'est ce qu'elle avait avoué Demetri la dernière qu'il avait parlé avec elle. Marcus lui avait parlé pour conserver ces informations et lui conseillé de ne rien dire Aro._

_Les minutes passèrent et finalement elle arriva. Sur son beau visage se peigna une expression de calme. Elle n'était clairement pas heureuse, peu importe quel point elle essayait de le cacher._

_"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix glaciale._

_"Ma très chère Bella, Marcus semble avoir l'impression que tu es profondément amoureuse d'Edward," dit Aro doucement. Elle hocha la tête dans une réponse simple._

_"Quelle serait la solution pour le faire sortir de ton esprit ?"_

_"La mort," répondit-elle. Son sérieux était choquant. Mais Marcus savait que c'était la vérité. Il l'avait senti lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée là la dernière fois. Le lien entre eux était profond et intense. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on oubliait facilement, aucunes bagatelles ni aucunes distractions ne l'empêcheraient de penser lui._

_"Ne sois pas aussi sérieuse, Bella, il y a surement quelques chose que nous pourrions faire pour te rendre heureuse ?" demanda-t-il, comme un parent attentionné._

_"La liberté. Edward. De préférence les deux en même temps," dit-elle. Sa colère grandissait, il pouvait le voir dans la façon dont elle se tenait debout. Aro s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage avec affection. Elle recula de dégût._

_"Ne me touchez pas," gronda-t-elle. Les yeux d'Aro se rétrécirent._

_"Tu peux partir," dit-il sévèrement. Elle tourna les talons et sortit, emmenant ses escortes avec elle et les laissant tous les trois seuls._

_"Vous ne voyez pas ? Elle est volatile. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui sont intimidés pas un vampire, surout pas aussi jeune qu'elle, mais déjà elle montre de la colère et faire preuve d'un manque de respect flagrant concernant notre hospitalité. Pourquoi ne pas juste la renvoyer avec la famille Cullen et ainsi nous débarasser d'un problème ?"_

_"Parce qu'il y a plus en elle que ce qu'elle dit. Elle est active, peu importe le nombre de subalternes qu'elle met en pièces. Son caractère est tout à fait intense, mais elle peut être brisée. De telles choses peuvent être changées, transformer pour se former au mieux, des caractéristiques plus pratiques. Si c'est ce que nous devons faire, nous le ferons. Je le ferais moi-même si besoin."_

_Marcus secoua la tête nouveau._

Le souvenir s'effaça. Je me sentais tiré vers des directions différentes. La première, la frayeur et l'émerveillement d'avoir vu Bella. Je savais que je m'étais dit que je ne voulais pas la voir par le biais d'une seconde personne, mais elle était trop couper le souffle pour l'ignorer, même si je la voyais à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

La deuxième était la peur de mon esprit. Aro savait qu'il y avait plus apprendre d'elle que ce qu'elle avait partagé. Pourrait-il soupçonner qu'il y avait un rapport avec son don ?

Mais ce qui me faisait frissonner plus qu'autre chose était ses derniers mots. Il allait la briser. Il la démolirait jusqu' ce qu'elle soit différente et fause dans son essence même. Elle cesserait d'être Bella. Son feu, sa passion, son originalite comme Carlisle l'avait si convenablement nommé disparaitrait. Cette idée me terrifiait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais cela emplifait la colère en moi de nouveau.

"Je dois la voir. Maintenant. Aro va trop loin. Son obsession devient hors de contrôle. Et je... je jure que s'il lui fait du mal... je ne suis pas de ceux qui vous désobéissent directement, Marcus, vous le savez, mais je vous promets que je retournerais à Volterra et l'emmenerais s'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle," dis-je. Ma tirade fit mouche chez ma famille. Je pouvais voir les étincelles de crainte et de colère dans leurs yeux, comme je savais qu'elles étaient dans les miens. Emmett et Alice plus que les autre semblaient enragés.

_Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas._

L'esprit d'Emmett se connecta au mien alors que je me tenais devant Marcus. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé. Je hochais la tête dans sa direction.

"Calme-toi Edward, la fureur ne te ramènera pas Bella plus tôt. Je souhaite qu'il y ait une manière facile de résoudre ce dilemme, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas. Je dois vous demander maintenant, y'a-t-il quelque chose à propos de Bella que nous ne savons pas ? N'importe quelles forces ou faiblesses que vous auriez négligé de nous dire Volterra ?"

Je regardais Carlisle. Il acqueisça. Je remettais ma foi en Marcus maintenant, bien que je ne sois pas complètement sûr qu'il la mérite. Mais il était, autant que je pouvais le voir, notre unique chance de délivrer Bella.

"Nous n'avons pas entièrement révélé la mesure de son don. Bella, elle est autant capable d'utiliser son immunité pour parer les dons du reste d'entre nous, et d'étendre cette immunité par le contact physique à une autre personne. Elle a la capacité de subtiliser le don d'un autre vampire par le contact physique également. Ainsi si elle me touche, elle pourra entendre les pensées de ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi, comme je le fais. Si elle devait toucher Aro tandis qu'il lirait en quelqu'un, elle entendrait les pensées tout comme lui. Si elle vous touchait, elle pourrait utiliser votre pouvoir si elle le désirait. Je ne suis pas certain d'à quel point elle peut le contrôler. J'allais lui apprendre comment bloquer ces choses à sa convenance."

J'avais fini de parler et Marcus semblait eprouvé de la crainte à nouveau, tout autant que de la joie. J'écoutais ses pensées, m'assurant que son opinion concernant son maintien ou non à Volterra n'avait pas changé. Avec ces nouvelles informations, son esprit semblait seulement plus résolu.

"Elle ne peut certainement pas rester là. Si elle devait être assez en colère, il y a tant de vampires qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour causer un véritable carnage. Es-tu certain qu'Aro ne sait rien ?"

"Nous ne lui avons pas dit. A moins que Bella ne l'ait informé - ce dont je doute fortement - il ne sait toujours pas," répondis-je.

"Il ne doit pas le savoir. Il ne doit pas. Elle est... tellement intéressante, Edward et si précieuse, mais je suis certain que tu le sais déjà. Si Aro l'apprends, il la cherchera dans le monde entier pour la retrouver une fois qu'elle sera partie. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Nous devons agir rapidement," dit Marcus. Dans son esprit régnait le chaos. Les possibilités, l'horrible perspective de ces nouvelles informations me mettaient dans un état prire que l'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait que Bella ne détruise tout Volturi. Je n'avais aucun doute, que si elle devait être assez en colère, que provoquer et donner à quelqu'un un cadeau assez fort, elle pourrait le faire. Si c'était possible, elle pourrait même être capable de combiner les dons des autres si elle pouvait les toucher tous en même temps. Tout se terminait d'horribles façons dans l'esprit de Marcus. Le danger qu'elle créait dans son esprit lui faisait ressentir un horrible sentiment de malaise. Il était assez désespéré pour se débarrasser d'elle et qu'ainsi je doive la récupérer. De nouveau ma minuscule Bella inspirait la crainte dans les coeurs qui n'avaient connu pareil chose au cours des siècles passés. Elle inspirait la terreur à un vampire qui, auparavant, n'avait eut peur d'absolument rien, et dont le pouvoir et la dominance étaient incontestables.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était sourire.

_Ca c'est ma Bella._


	14. Négociation

Nouveau chapitre et nouvel obstacle dans la vie de nos protagonistes préférés. Seront-ils enfin réunis pour vivre leur amour libre de toutes contraintes ? Vous le serez en lisant ce loooonnnngggg chapitre qui m'a pris du temps à traduire mais je suis arrivé au bout.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Négociation**

Marcus nous quitta avec la promesse qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Il ne nous a dit pas pourquoi il partait, mais je savais qu'il essayerait de remédier à la situation du mieux qu'il pourrait. Laissons Bella terrifier l'un des Volturi.

Après qu'il fut parti, je voulus parler ma famille. Je voulais leur dire quelque chose pour éloigner mon esprit de mes inquiétudes. J'avais supporté les cris perçants de Bella durant la transformation, les pensées de sa douleur - physique ou autre - me poussait bout.

"S'il te plait," murmura Alice. "Dis quelque chose. Parle moi. Je... j'ai besoin que tu me parles."

Sa voix calme atteignit mes oreilles alors que ses pensées emplissaient mon esprit de longues histoires sur leur vie en Angleterre. Parfois elle parlait, d'autres instants elle pensait simplement à quelque chose - une image de la maison à Londres lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé trois ans plus tôt, le septième mariage de Rosalie et Emmett, le nouvel hôpital oû travaillait Carlisle.

Ce qui attira mon attention plus qu'autre chose était les choses qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pensait. Son esprit me montra une image d'un objet qui m'était cher alors qu'elle montrait la disposition de la maison, y passant avec un intérêt superficiel. Ils avaient gardé mon piano, comme une prière silencieuse pour que je revienne la maison. Parfois Alice appuyait sur les touches juste pour entendre le son et se souvenir lorsque j'étais assis et que j'y jouais moi-même.

Je jurais de jouer pour elle autant qu'elle le voudrait lorsque nous rentrions la maison. Cela me fit mal d'entendre les pleurs de douleur de ma soeur que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Elle avait son mari, nos parents et nos frères et soeur. Mais Alice et moi avions toujours été proche. Elle et moi nous étions entendus à l'instant oû je l'avais rencontré. J'avais eu de la peine la quitter presque autant que pour Carlisle.

Et alors qu'elle détaillait les moments de leurs vies, certains d'entre eux intéressants et importants, d'autres inutiles et injustifiés, je réalisais que c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais ce lien que je ressentais envers eux et qui me manquait depuis si longtemps. J'étais partis chercher l'amitié dans un endroit oî j'étais certain de ne trouver personne. J'avais chercher si longtemps quelque chose que je ne savais même pas comment la trouver. Alors j'avais essayé de vivre à Volterra pour rendre plus facile à supporter une telle fuite. Ce n'est que lorsque récemment j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais si désespérément. Je voulais partager avec Bella la vie qu'Alice décrivait. Je voulais ce lien facile et cette amitié pour elle, elle le méritait.

Alors je mémorisais la disposition de la maison de l'esprit d'Alice. Je répertoriais les dates importantes et les événements pour être sûr de savoir ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un me montrait l'un d'eux. Je mis de côté des moments incroyablement embarrassants concernant Emmett pour me moquer de lui plus tard. Je me préparais mentalement à rentrer la maison, à faire partie de ma famille après si longtemps.

Mais d'abord, il y avait une chose importante dont je devais m'occuper.

Je commencais ma magouille à nouveau. Bella était dans ma chambre. Cela me donnait son emplacement exact dans la château, aussi bien qu'une idée de tous les points d'entrée et de sortie. Je pourrais naviguer dans ce château les yeux fermés si j'en avais besoin, mais si je devais essayer et la trouver, cela prendrait du temps que je n'avais pas. Sachant exactement oû elle se trouvait rendait les choses tellement plus faciles.

"Edward Cullen, si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'à entrer par toi-même de nouveau je jure que j'ordonnerai à Emmett de te retenir," prévint Alice. Je l'ai prise au sérieux. Elle avait probablement vu quelque chose - pas en ma faveur apparement - et me conseillait de ne pas mettre en pratique le récent plan auquel j'avais pensé.

"Bien, que suggères-tu ?" demandais-je paresseusement.

"Attendre le retour de Marcus," répondit-elle.

"Tu penses honnêtement que je devrais juste rester assis et..."

"Edward, s'il te plait ! Marcus sait des choses que tu ne sais pas. Même maintenant je vois des choses. Il invente quelque chose pour te faire entrer dans le château inaperçu. Il essaye de nous aider, Edward. Laisse-le faire. Fais-moi confiance."

Je soupirais, mais me résignait à attendre impatiemment Marcus.

"S'il n'est pas ici à la tombée de la nuit de demain, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le faire moi même, Alice," lui dis-je.

"Cela ne lui prendra pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas," m'assura-t-elle. J'essayais d'être reconforté par ce fait, mais je ne trouvais aucune consolation dans sa promesse. Je voulais partir maintenant. Je voulais Bella maintenant. Je n'avais jamais sentis une telle urgence à me mettre en colère auparavant, sans que je ne sente ma soif de sang déferler en moi. Ce que je ressentais était maintenant apparent cela, le besoin paralysant écartant toutes les autres choses. Rien d'autre n'était important.

Lorsque Marcus revint, le soleil était levé depuis des heures. Par chance, il était masqué par une couche de nuages épais. Il y aurait une tempête plus tard.

Marcus entra en trombe dans la chambre oû nous étions tous réunis. Il semblait sombre, presque triste, mais il y avait autre chose qui aurait été illisible si ses pensées ne l'avaient pas trahi.

L'excitation.

J'aurais été en colère qu'il prenne cela comme une aventure. Mais alors je me suis rappelé que c'était Marcus. Il vivait avec le même esprit morne et engourdissant chaque jour. Les plaisirs de la vie lui étaient rare. Mais maintenant, il avait l'occasion de participer à quelque chose de grand. Me faire entrer l'intérieur des murs de Volterra, aider Bella à s'échapper, être impliqué dans quelque chose de palpitant et dangereux.

"J'ai parlé à Bella," furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche Je laissais mon esprit trouver ses pensées, la conversation passait au dessus de moi comme auparavant.

_"Je lui ais dit de ne pas venir ! Il se fera tuer !" dit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa panique._

_"Il viendra, avec ou sans mon aide. Il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait," répondit Marcus rapidement. Ses yeux s'éclairaient dans un léger sourire._

_"S'il est blessé en essayant de me sauver, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais," avoua-t-elle. Marcus acquiesça. Il essayait de comprendre. Il l'avait sentit auparavant, l'intensité, la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il savait que chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé était vrai._

_"Je peux le faire entrer dans la ville. Il sait oû tu es. Si tu restes ici, il te trouvera. Après ça, c'est à vous de trouver comment sortir. Je ne pourrais plus vous aider."_

_Bella hocha la tête._

La conversation était courte, mais suffisante. Elle resterait dans mon ancienne chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne pour elle. Et ensuite nous partirions.

"Et Aro ? Il ne sera pas content lorsqu'il découvrira qu'elle est partie. Et il saura qui l'a emmené," dis-je tranquillement. Mais il secoua la tête.

"Je m'occuperai d'Aro. Ce sera seulement une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne découvre que je t'ai aidé. Il prendra cette trahison beaucoup plus à coeur que la fuite de Bella. Mais finalement il finira par comprendre que j'ai fais ce qui était le mieux."

Nous avons arrangé les plans de dernière minute. La famille attendrait dans deux voitures à un kilomètre à l'extérieur des murs de Volterra pour être prêt partir ausitôt que nous serions dehors. De là nous roulerions jusqu'à l'aéroport, oû nous monterions dans un avion en direction de Londres. De la maison. Peu importe la maison ou le lieu exact. Tant que c'était avec ma famille, et avec Bella, je m'en fichais.

"Quand tout cela arrivera-t-il ?" demandais-je à Marcus finalement. Il avait pensé la plupart des détails.

"Ce soir. Tout le monde sera dans l'antichambre ainsi il sera plus facile de traverser les couloirs inaperçus. J'irai en premier dans les couloirs pour m'assurer que tu ais le champ libre avec les gardes quand tu iras chercher Bella. Je pense que la distraction sera suffisante pour te faire entrer et sortir sans causer trop d'ennui."

C'était en effet un plan intelligent. Si la plupart du clan se trouvait dans l'antichambre, il n'y aura pas grand monde pour nous remarquer, bien que j'avais l'intention de ne pas être vu.

"Une fois la nuit tombée, viens à l'entrée sud. Je te rencontrera là-bas," lâcha Marcus simplement, puis il partit de nouveau.

Ce soir. Ce soir je reverrais enfin ma Bella. Je pourrais la toucher, la tenir dans mes bras. Mon esprit flotta à ces pensées. Juste la chance de voir son visage m'emplissait d'une douce attente.

Le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel, prélude au crépuscule. J'avais l'impression que chaque minute qui s'écoulait ressemblait à des heures, chaque heure à un siècle. Cette fois les mots d'Alice ne faisaient rien pour calmer mes nerfs. J'étais nerveux et impatient. J'étais conscient que je courais probablement vers une mort certaine si j'étais attrapé. C'était présent dans mon esprit mais également dans celui de chacun des membres de ma famille. Esmée se tourmentait au-delà du possible. L'esprit d'Alice bourdonnait de possibilités, de ses songeries et de ses visions. J'avais choisis de rester hors de son esprit dans la crainte de ce que je pourrais voir. Si je devais échouer, je ne voulais pas le savoir à l'avance.

Mais je n'échouerais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Bella avait besoin de moi. Et j'avais besoin d'elle, désespérément et totalement. Je ne pouvais pas inventer d'analogies appropriées pour la comparer. Elle n'était pas comme l'oxygène - je n'en avais pas besoin pour respirer. Elle n'était pas comme l'eau - je n'avais pas besoin de boire. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais probablement penser était le sang. Mais elle était tellement plus que cela. Bella n'était pas la solution à une simple faim. Elle était une faim en soi. Elle était un besoin. Elle était un manque que j'avais besoin de combler encore et encore. Elle ressemblait à une soif différente, celle qui avait besoin d'être comblée, presque quotidiennement pour me garder en vie.

J'avais passé dix jours sans elle. Le languissement était de plus en plus perfide. Priant pour que cela soit plus facile, qu'il me soit donné ce que je désirais si ardemment. Ainsi j'étais simplement assis sur mes mains - parfois tout fait à littéralement - pour contenir mon anxiété et mon attente, me disant seulement que c'était seulement quelques heures de plus jusqu'à ce que cette nouvelle soif puisse être étanchée.

Lorsque la nuit vînt enfin, je dis au revoir ma famille, promettant à eux et à moi-même que ce ne serait pas la dernière que je les voyais. Je reviendrais, Bella à mes côtés et nous quitterions cet endroit. Peut-être quitterions nous même l'Europe pour un temps. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rester.

_Sois prudent, Edward._

_Ramène-la rapidement._

_Botte-leur leur cul pour moi._

_S'il te plaît ne meurs pas._

Un choeur de pensées me suivient après que je les ais quitté. Je respirais profondément, inhalent leur parfum, l'utilisant comme un réconfort. Ma famille. Mes soeurs et mes frères et mes parents. Les seuls en qui j'avais confiance et que j'aimais tout autant que la femme que j'allais sauver. Ils avaient essayé de me convaincre de les laisser venir avec moi. Emmett m'avait presque supplié de l'amener. J'aurais aimé avoir certains d'entre eux à mes côtés. Mais si le pire arrivait, si je devais être attrapé, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient en danger. Ils partiraient au levée du soleil si je ne revenais pas. Je leur avais dit de ne pas essayer de venir me sauver. Ils devaient retourner en Angleterre et ne pas se retourner ou chercher à me trouver en Italie.

Arrivé à la porte sud, j'attendis dix minutes avant que Marcus ne me trouve. Silencieusement, nous avons marché dans les allées de la ville que nous connaissions si bien. Nous avons tourné de nombreuses reprises, nous faufilant dans les coins sombres, en état d'alerte si quelqu'un nous voyait. Il n'y eut personne.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que nous descendions dans un des nombreux passages souterrains qui menaient au château sous la ville. Comment autrement aurions-nous été supposés voyager un jour ensoleillé ? Nous avons traversé ces couloirs, complètement inaperçus. Il devait y avoir plusieurs buffets pour distraire le plus grand nombre des membres.

"Aro a prévu de célébrer l'entrée officielle de Bella chez les Volturi," dit Marcus tranquillement. Je ne me rappelais pas d'une telle splendeur lorsque j'avais été introduit, mais je n'étais pas concerné. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée traverse mon esprit.

"Bella a-t-elle chassé depuis que je suis parti ?" demandais-je soudain. Dix jours n'était pas une longue période pour moi, je pouvais résister à beaucoup plus longtemps sans manger. Mais j'avais de la pratique. Bella était jeune. Dix jours sans nourriture ressemblerait à une épouvantable famine. Elle deviendrait folle avec la faim. Si elle n'était pas nourrit, il serait trop facile de mettre un humain près d'elle et de la laisser le tuer. Un tel appétit la conduirait à faire une telle chose sans y réfléchir. Et alors elle ne le se pardonnerait jamais.

J'avais tué, pris des vies humaines sans l'intention de leur donner l'immortalité en retour. C'était un fardeau que je ne souhaitais à personne. J'avais accepté la soif du sang qui chantait en moi lorsque je me trouvais près d'un humain. Cela faisait partit de ce que j'étais. La créature que j'étais m'avait mené à Bella, me faisant réaliser que je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça. Mais la terreur et la douleur que j'avais causé à ceux que j'avais tué me hantait toujours.

"Je crois que Demetri l'y a emmené deux fois depuis que tu es parti. Etant un nouveau vampire, elle avait très soif," répondit-il.

"Quand était-ce la dernière fois ?" demandais-je.

"Hier si mes souvenirs sont bons." Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Si Bella s'était nourris hier, elle pourrait avoir assez de self contrôl pour s'empêcher de massacrer d'innocentes personnes tant qu'ils restaient assez loin d'elle. Le danger serait toujours présent, mais elle était forte. Elle essayerait le plus dur possible de se contrôler. Si Demetri était avec elle, il pourrait être capable de l'aider.

Mais seulement s'ils étaient assez loin. S'ils se retrouvaient trop proche, elle échouerait. L'odeur du sang si proche d'elle lui ferrait perdre le contrôle. Elle était trop jeune pour savoir comment résister.

Est-ce ce que Aro ferait ? La mènerait-il dans une situation qu'il savait qui aurait des conséquences désastreuses et briserait sa confiance en elle ? C'était presque pire que s'il essayait de lui nuire. S'il l'éprouvait, trouvait un moyen de la torturer, au moins la douleur s'arrêterait à un certain point. Mais si elle tuait de par sa faute, la culpabilité la hanterait ternellement.

"Bella serat-elle à cette fête ?"

"Je crois que Aro a envoyé une invitation, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il suppose qu'elle y fera attention. Ce sera difficile pour elle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

Je soupirais, un peu soulagé de savoir que sa présence n'était pas obligatoire, du moins d'après les connaissances de Marcus.

Lorsque nous atteignime la fin du tunnel, nous nous trouvions au bout d'une aile, le couloir de ma chambre était proche.

"Suis- moi, mais pas de trop près. Je ferai partir la garde et quand tu les entendras partir, tu devras aller la rejoindre aussi vite que tu le peux et sortir. Il n'y aura aucune garde sous sa fenêtre cette nuit ; je suggère que tu partes par cette voie. Ce sera la plus sûre."

Marcus me fit un dernier signe de tête avant de marcher vers le grand couloir. Je suivis quelques secondes plus tard, silencieux. Marcus marchait dans mon couloir, à pas lents. Je restais à proximité.

"Bonsoir messieurs. Que faites-vous ici ?" l'entendis-je demander. Les subalternes postés donnèrent différentes raisons. Mais Marcus rit.

"Non, je veux simplement dire que vous devriez être en bas à la fête. Juste parce que Melle Bella ne désire pas nous faire part de sa présence ne signifie pas que vous devriez en pâtir."

"Etes-vous sûr, maître ?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Certainement. Allez-y maintenant, profitez de la soirée. Mangez autant que vous le voulez. Il y aura abondance."

J'entendis les pas galopants des subalternes excités alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir dans la direction opposée. Alors j'entendis Marcus venir vers moi. Comme il arrivait au coin, il me fit un signe de la tête, ne se risquant pas parler.

_Va maintenant et pars rapidement. Crois moi quand je te dis que j'espère ne jamais te revoir._

J'acquiesçais et marchais rapidement dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtais, la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'inhalais profondément, remplissant ma bouche et mon nez du parfum floral qui flottait sous la porte. Puis la poignée se tourna, comme si ma main avait une volonté propre.

Elle était plus stupéfiante que je ne me le rappelais. Je fus frappé d'impuissance ; incapable de bouger ou de parler alors que son regard - de couleur de miel et d'or - croisait le mien. Elle haleta doucement, transformant sa bouche délicate dans un petit 'oh'. Et elle sourit. Mon souvenir ne faisait pas honeur à l'éclat de cette expression. Son sourire ressemblait à la chaleur pure. Elle dit mon nom, comme si elle était incapable de croire que j'étais ici. Puis elle me tira à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant avec une telle force que si j'avais été un humain, elle aurait brisé toutes mes côtes. Je m'accrochais à elle aussi, savourant le sentiment de la sentir entre mes bras. J'avais fait de gros efforts pour ne pas oublier ce à quoi ça ressemblait - l'extase pure de son contact. Mais il était impossible d'égaliser ce sentimentface à tout ce à quoi j'avais pû pensé. J'étais de nouveau entier, mon désir finalement comblé. Les cris perçants de mon corps prouvant le besoin d'être près d'elle s'étaient finalement tû. C'était le bonheur et la paix au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé exister.

"Il m'a dit que tu venais. Et je ne l'ai pas cru. Je croyais que c'était une ruse. J'ai pensé qu'il essayé de me jouer un tour. Je n'ai jamais risqué à espérer que tu... Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire d'insouciant !"

Ses mots étaient si rapides, aboutissant à une punition préoccupée. Je souris.

"Je n'ai rien fait de telle. Ca a été méticuleusement planifié et réfléchis très sérieusement. Mais viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps," dis-je en tirant son bras vers la fenêtre. Ca y'étais, j'avais Bella et maintenant j'avais besoin de sortir.

"Attend !" gémit-elle. Je regardais derrière moi, me demandant ce qu'elle pourrait probablement vouloir attendre. Mais alors elle pressa ses lèvres avec passion contre les miennes, me prenant totalement pas surprise. Je l'embrassais en retour malgré tout tiraillé. D'un côté je voulais rester ici pour toujours, l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras. D'un autre je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Nous n'avions pas de fenêtre de temps infini. Elle s'écarta de moi, ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire heureux. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose concernant la réalisation du numéro trois dans sa liste de chose à faire lorsque j'entendis le pire son possible.

Les pensées de Felix furent soudain présentes dans mon esprit et se rapprochaient. Si il la trouvait partie maintenant, nous ne serions pas assez loin pour échapper à la recherche de la garde. La main de Bella serra la mienne. Elle entendait aussi. J'avais presque oublié.

Je fis la seule chose que je pourrais penser faire.

Je me suis caché.

J'ai courus dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière moi sans bruit, attendant. Un coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre, auquel elle répondit par un soupir fatigué. Elle savait déjà qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre - ma chambre - comme si elle lui appartenait.

"Bella, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête ? Elle est en ton honneur," dit Felix, sa voix lisse et basse.

"Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller. Y a-t-il une autre raison pour que tu sois venu ici pour me parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je suis venu pour voir si tu voudrais aller chasser," lui dit-il. Son esprit disait autre chose. Je frissonnais, la colère et le dégoût secouant mon corps à égale intensité. Bella soupira.

"Demetri m'y a emmené ce matin en préparation à la proximitée de tant d'humains. Je vais bien," exposa-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre l'anxiété dans sa voix. Elle voulait que Felix parte. Elle voulais partir autant que je le voulais. Alors j'entendis ce que je regrettais d'avoir entendu.

_Edward ?_

"Bella, ça sent comme si Edward était ici," dit-il, la curiosité et le soupçon colorant sa voix.

"Evidemment que ça sent comme si Edward était ici, c'était sa chambre," rétorqua-t-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle s'était retenue d'ajouter _'idiot'_ à la fin de cette remarque.

"Je sais ça. Mais le parfum est si fort, comme s'il était nouveau. Tu le sentirais presque sur toi," observa-t-il. Oh non. Quel genre de mensonge pourrait-elle inventer pour trouver une explication convaincante à un parfum frais.

"Je portais ses vêtements plus tôt," expliqua-t-elle. Felix renifla.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ca me réconforte," dit-elle. Sa voix n'était pas plus faible ou embarrassée. Elle semblait si forte, si merveilleusement consciente de son contrôle. J'étais sûr qu'elle semblait stupéfiante alors qu'elle se trouvait debout, faignant de défendre ses actions.

"Bella, quand comprendra-tu qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour trouver une consolation ?" lui demanda-t-il, sa voix de velours baissant d'un octave.

"Quand comprendra-tu que tu n'es pas Edward, que tu ne le seras jamais ? Il est celui que je veux. Je ne veux pas de remplaçant," déclara-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'impatience calme et de colère.

"Je ne veux pas le remplacer," lui rappela Felix. Non, il voulait lui faire oublier tout de moi. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas. Puis j'entendis un lourd craquement puis vînt un bruit sourd. De ce que je pouvais supposer, elle venait de le gifler et l'avais ensuite jeter contre un mur à travers la chambre.

"Je pensais que tu avais appris la leçon la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me toucher. Apparemment je me trompais," dit-elle avec colère. La chaleur de la colère dans sa voix était merveilleusement intimidante. Je pouvais comprendre d'oû la crainte de l'autre provenait.

"Bella, tu dois comprendre..."

"Va-t'en Felix ! Si tu reviens ici, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. J'ai eu pitié de toi la dernière fois. Je ne serais pas aussi gentille si cela devait se reproduire. Tu comprends ?" demanda-t-elle.

Felix n'émit aucun son. Je comprenais pourquoi. A travers son esprit, je voyais la Bella enragée qui le fixait actuellement. Elle était terrifiante. Elle était si jeune, et comparativement faible parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les véritables limites et les capacités de son corps. Mais il y avait quelques chose en elle, un pouvoir inexprimé qui resterait inerte jusqu'à ce qu'elle y fasse appel. C'était palpitant de l'observer devenir la créature dominante qu'elle était d'après la rumeur. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté d'elle, la pureté de son influence était lâchée.

C'était incroyablement merveilleux de la plus inopportunes et palpitante manière.

Lorsque Felix partis enfin et après être certain qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, je sortis de la salle de bain. Le visage de Bella était composé et serein. La fureur, la suprématie de ses traits avait disparu, remplacé par le contentement simple.

"Viens mon amour, nous devons partir maintenant," annonca-t-elle en tendant sa main. Je la pris dans le mienne, entrelaçant fermement ses doigts aux miens. Nous avons sauté par la fenêtre, toujours main dans la main.

Lorsque mes pieds ont touché le sol, j'étais sur le point de commencer à courir quand Bella haleta de terreur pure. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Des gardes. Huit d'entre eux.

Et Aro.

"Bella, que pensais-tu faire ?" demanda Aro calmement. "Et Edward. Mon avertissement n'était pas assez clair ? J'aurais pensé que les mots mort immédiate auraient été suffisants pour te garder loin d'ici."

Son esprit bouillonnait. Il était en colère. Il était impressionné que je réussisse à arriver jusqu'ici sans qu'il le sache. Et il était un peu blessé. Bella partait - elle voulait partir. Bella tressaillit à ces pensées. Elle se controla pour ne pas y répondre, mais je pouvais dire que c'était difficile.

"Aro, je vous ais dit que je voulais partir. J'ai fait part de mes choix, plus d'une fois. Maintenant il est ici et veux m'emmener. Ne pouvez-vous pas voir qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime ? Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que je ne survivrai pas sans lui ? Je mourrai, Aro, soit vous me tuez soit je péris simplement tout seule. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre en sachant qu'il n'est plus."

Les mots de Bella me déchirèrent de l'intérieur. Parce que j'avais peur que vivre sans moi soit exactement la chose qu'elle allait devoir faire. Aro ne plaisantait pas avec la mort. Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, une chose que je connaissais très bien. Je reculais à la pensée de Bella s'effaçant simplement alors qu'elle se laissait mourir lentement.

Il réfléchit à ses mots mais n'y croyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas comprende ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, et moi pour elle. Il secoua la tête.

"Bella, ma chère, tu es jeune. Tu l'oubliera très bientôt. Il est juste un autre vampire. Demetri ou Felix pourraient surement combler tes besoins si seulement tu le voulais."

"Ne me parlez pas de Felix," dit-elle avec colère. Soudain, ce regard d'autorité provocante fut de retour sur son visage. Cette fois je le voyais en vrai, pas à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Si je n'avais pas été là, tenant sa main, à ses côtés, j'aurais fais un pas en arrière.

"Ne me parle pas de cette manière," la prévint-il froidement. Mais je savais qu'elle était déjà dans l'état d'esprit oû elle ne craignait plus rien. La mort douloureuse et immédiate ne l'effrayait pas. Elle ne serait pas intimidée. Aro le savait aussi bien alors qu'il observait son visage. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en était certaine.

"Je lui appartiendrai toujours, Aro, peu importe le nombre d'années oû vous me gardez enfermée à Volterra. Des siècles innombrables s'écouleront, des millénaires au-delà de l'imagination et je serai toujours sienne. Même si vous le tuez, je serais à lui. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour changer ça."

"Mais tu es un mystère si splendide," lui dit-il.

"Et je ne suis pas votre sujet de réflection, je ne le serais jamais."

Aro resta silencieux après cette dernière remarque. Alors il fit appel à la garde pour escorter Bella jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Bella siffla d'un air menaçant. Il se figea.

"Isabella, tu iras avec eux ou je tuerai Edward dans l'instant," menaça-t-il. Il était parfaitement sérieux. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien dit de plus sérieux de tout sa vie.

Alors je sus ce que je devais faire. J'avais gardé cette pensée dans un coin de mon esprit en cas de dernière nécessité. J'avais espéré ne pas en avoir l'occasion, mais je me trouvais devant maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, juste ça. J'apportais la main de Bella jusqu'à ma bouche, y déposant un doux baiser avant de lâcher ses doigts tremblants. Elle sembla étonné lorsque je m'approchais d'Aro.

"Laissez-la partir. Je resterai sa place," dis-je tranquillement. Peu importe à quel point j'essayais de paraître silencieux, je savais qu'elle m'entendrait toujours.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te voudrais à sa place ?" demanda Aro. Mais son esprit était en ébullition. Ce n'était pas une possibilité qu'il avait considéré. Bella était une énigme, mais il savait déjà ce que je pourrais faire. Il savait à coup sûr que j'avais prouvé ma valeur maintes et maintes fois.

"Aro, vos pensées trahissent vos désirs. Vous nous négociez, je sais que vous le faites. Donc je m'offre. Je me mets à vos pieds. Prenez-moi à sa place et laissez-la partir avec ma famille. Donnez-lui la chance d'avoir une vie."

Aro y réfléchit et hocha la t te.

"Très bien alors," dit-il.

"Non Edward ! Absolument pas ! Je refuse de te laisser ici !" hurla Bella. Je me tournais vers elle et vit que sa carapace s'était craquelée. Elle semblait pétrifiée.

"Bella, j'ai déjà eu un siècle de vie pour me souvenir. J'ai eu des expériences et des souvenirs à chérir. Mais tu n'en as aucun. On ne t'a pas donné cette chance. Qui serais-je pour refuser cette occasion si je pouvais te la donner si facilement ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je ne veux pas partir sans toi," murmura-t-elle.

"Ma famille attends juste à l'extérieur de Volterra, au sud. Trouve-les. Va avec eux. Vis avec eux. Pour moi. S'il te plaît," suppliais-je. La pensée de vivre sans elle me brisait, conduisant la douleur à travers tout mon être. Je la voulais, la serrer dans mes bras, savourer sa peau douce, son merveilleux parfum, sa voix précieuse alors qu'elle murmurait encore et encore qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Qu'elle ne savais pas comment.

Je baissais la tête et posait doucement mon front contre le sien.

"Je t'ai cherché longtemps, Bella. J'ai chassé dans le monde entier pour trouver l'amour qui me manquait. Je n'y croyais presque plus lorsque je l'ai trouvé en toi. Tu m'as donné le cadeau le plus précieux que quelqu'un pourrait jamais avoir. Je ne le gaspillerai pas en te laissant prissonière ici. S'il te plaît, pars maintenant. Trouve ma famille et dis leur que je les aime. Et rappelle-toi que je t'aime plus que tout, Isabella. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours."

Elle ferma ses yeux et m'embrassa doucement, la douceur s'attardant sur mes lèvres longtemps après qu'elle se soit éloignée. Elle libéra un souffle en frissonnant, son front reposant toujours contre le mien. Elle se blottit dans mes bras, se pressant avec impatience, me tenant le plus proche d'elle possible. C'était un au revoir.

"Je reviendrai pour toi," murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, pour que moi seul entende. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler puis décida de la laisser croire qu'un jour nous nous reverrons.

Comme je regrettais que ces mots ne puissnt pas être vrais. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue douce avant qu'elle ne se recule. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque contrôlé de crainte. C'était une expression distincte d'agonie.

"Je t'aime," dit-elle, serrant sa mâchoire d'en l'espoir de retenir les larmes qui ne viendrait jamais. J'acquiesçais.

"Pour toujours, Bella. Personne d'autre."

Puis elle se tourna. Et courut.

Elle fut engloutie par la nuit.

* * *

Ca vous a plut ?? Oui ?? Non ?? Peu importe, une review ça fait toujours plaisir.


	15. Le Bal

Je sais ce que cela fait d'attendre impatiemment la suite d'une histoire, la publication d'un nouveau chapitre mais il est parfois difficile de publier régulièrement. Je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais finir de la traduire cette histoire. C'est une promesse.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le Bal**

Ses yeux étincelaient d'une victoire malveillante.

"Je t'avais dis que je viendrais pour toi," dit-elle, souriant largement. Ce qu'elle avait fait, et voilà oû elle se trouvait. Mais ce n'était pas assez de voir qu'elle était ici pour moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir, de toucher sa peau. Sentir sa chair sous mes mains était nécessaire pour que je m'assure que c'était réel. Alors je traversais la pièce pour la rejoindre et poser mes mains pour caresser son parfait visage.

_Oh Seigneur, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?_

La sentir me donna de délicieux frissons. Je savais dans mon esprit que si elle était ici pour moi, pour m'emmener loin d'ici comme j'aurais dû être capable de le faire quelques mois plus tôt, nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous amuser à explorer mes désirs pour elle en profondeur.

Mais je refusais de partir, même de bouger jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle était vraiment ici. Elle sourit à mon contact, tournant son visage vers ma paume ouverte. Elle voulait me sentir autant que moi. Je m'agenouillais, abaissant mon visage au même niveau que le sien.

"Je ne peux même pas décrire à quel point tu m'as manqué," lui dis-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres de ses traits angéliques. Elle soupira, son souffle doux et intoxiquant. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Mon esprit était brumeux, incapable de se concentrer pendant un moment.

"Edward," dit-elle alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

--

C'était là oû toutes mes rêveries se dissipaient. Je pouvais presque imaginer sa perfection. Je pouvais feindre de pouvoir sentir sa peau sous mes mains, sa douceur. Mais son baiser était une chose que je ne pouvais pas feindre d'avoir. L'amour derrière chacun de ces merveilleux gestes était impossible à simuler, même dans mon esprit fortement imaginatif.

Son odeur s'était attardée dans ma chambre durant des semaines. Dans l'air flottait le délicat parfum que j'avais associé à sa peau douce. Le lit accrochait lourdement son parfum - elle s'y était allongée au moins une fois après sa transformation. Je suis resté sur ce lit, inhalant sa merveilleuse odeur aussi longtemps que je pouvais le supporter, ne pensant rien d'autre qu'à elle. Le court message qu'elle m'avait fait parvenir par Demetri se trouvait toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il était complètement froissé maintenant, fragile aux pliures à force d'avoir été lu tant de fois. J'avais mémorisé chaque mot de cette unique page, l'entendant dire ses mots avec la belle inflexion de sa voix chaque fois que je la lisais.

J'avais été appelé par Aro ou Caïus de nombreuses reprises. Chaque fois, j'y allais et restais seulement le temps nécessaire avant de pouvoir retourner dans le seul endroit oû je pouvais vraiment me souvenir d'elle.

J'étais malade d'amour pour elle. Les merveilleux sentiments qu'elle avait causé en moi me vidaient de ma vie lentement mais surement. Si c'était vrai qu'un vampire ressentait tout plus intensément qu'un humain, je regrettais alors de ne pouvoir être humain de nouveau. L'amour était incroyablement magnifique, mais la douleur de la perte était pire que tout.

D'abord j'étais presque réprimander constamment. Nombreux ont été ceux à me dire qu'ils étaient étonnés que je ne relève plus aucun combat. Mais que pourrais t-on obtenir de bien si nous étions tous les deux tué par ma faute ? Comment cela aiderait-il quelqu'un ? Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie comme je le souhaitais si elle était morte. Je n'avais aucun doute que si je n'avais pas agi, Aro nous aurait tué tous les deux. Bella était sauve, elle était avec ma famille. Cela importait peu que je meure.

Marcus est venu peu de temps après mon emprisonnement pour me dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne m'avait pas trahi. Ses pensées le confirmaient. Ce n'était pas son intention de me doubler. Il ne savait simplement pas. Il ne demandait pas mon pardon mais je savais qu'il le voulait. Des trois frères, Marcus était videmment le plus compatissant face à ma situation. Bien qu'Aro puisse clairement entendre et voir chacunes de mes pensées, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella pour ce que Marcus avait fait. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi il avait été si enclin à m'aider. Je n'y ais pas réfléchis pendant longtemps. Cela n'avais pas d'importance.

Je me nourrissais aussi souvent que j'en ressentais le besoin. En dehors de cela et être appelé de temps à autre, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de quitter ma chambre. Alors que les semaines s'écoulaient et devenaient des mois, je ressentais la disparition de sa présence. L'odeur de son parfum s'affaiblissait, même dans les draps du lit. C'est pour cette raison que je restais. Si son parfum était réel, alors elle l'était certainement elle aussi. Et cela signifiait que quelque part se trouvait là-bas une femme que j'aimais désespérément. Elle n'était pas une invention de mon imagination. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre qu'elle était un rêve puisque je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Si je repensais à la vie avant que Bella ne se retrouve seule, je n'avais aucun mot pour décrire ce qui m'était arrivé après qu'elle soit partie. La regarder disparaitre dans la nuit avait été l'expérience la plus dure de toute ma vie, brisant mon coeur. Si j'avais pû pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Je voulais la faiblesse des larmes. Je ne les avais pas sentis depuis si longtemps et je priais pour une chose qui rendrait sa perte réelle. Mais hélas, je ne pouvais même pas pleurer pour mon amour perdu. Si Carlisle disait de mon humeur que c'était du pessimisme morbide, il appelerait mon état actuel paralysie totale. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais penser à rien sauf à elle.

Je pensais à elle chaque seconde. Je réfléchissais sur sa vie maintenant. Lui manquais-je autant qu'elle me manquait ? Eprouvait-elle ce même vide ? Toutes ces expériences étaient-elle aussi vide de sens que les miennes l'étaient pour moi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle fasse ce que je lui avais demandé - de vivre et se souvenir. Bien que je ne savais pas quelle consolation le souvenir d'un amour perdu pourrait lui apporter. Si je l'avais inconsciemment condamné à la misère en lui demandant de se souvenir que je l'aimais, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Si elle voulait tomber amoureuse à nouveau, je n'en entendrais jamais parler. Elle pourrait être à Londres maintenant, en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre et je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Bien que je souhaitais seulement son bonheur, j'avais très envie que les mots qu'elle avait dit à Aro soient vrais. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait toujours mienne, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas explorer son esprit pour découvrir si ses mots étaient véridiques, mais j'espérais qu'ils le soient. Je priais qu'elle n'ait pas simplement dit ces mots pour essayer de convaincre Aro de nous laisser partir.

Même si elle n'avait pas été sincère dans ses paroles en disant qu'elle serait toujours mienne, j'étais sien pour le reste de l'éternité.

Une lumière crue me sortit soudain de l'une de mes rêveries. C'était celle oû je partais simplement et quittais Volterra pour retrouver ma famille et ma Bella. Dans cette fantaisie, le châtiment qui devait suivre ne venait jamais. Je n'étais pas pourchassé et tué. J'étais enfin avec la femme que j'aimais.

Mais je laissais mes pensées célestes alors que je sortais du lit. Je n'avais jamais utilisé le lit dans ma chambre avant Bella. Maintenant je le quittais à peine.

"Edward, Aro requiert ta présence dans le hall," me dit Demetri. Il était l'un de ceux qui ne m'avaient pas interrogé infiniment après le départ de Bella. Je le remerciais muettement pour la courtoisie. Nous avons marché ensemble dans le couloir sans parler, bien que ses pensées trahissaient son inquiétude. Je mangeais à peine. Mes yeux étaient presque toujours noirs. Je ne quittais pas ma chambre. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour me faire redevenir comme avant, avant que je ne la rencontre. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire. Ma vie était maintenant divisée en deux catégories distinctes.

L'une avant l'arrivée de Bella, lorsque j'étais desespéré et solitaire parce que je me sentais seul. L'autre après l'arrivée de Bella, oû tout ressemblait à un champ de bataille après la guerre. J'étais décimé, intérieurement et extérieurement. C'était pathétique que je laisse ce mal m'atteindre physiquement et mentalement mais je me sentais si impuissant. Il rampait en moi comme une maladie. Cela ressemblait à mourir de la grippe encore une fois, seulement maintenant il n'y avait aucun doux soulagement face la mort. Il n'y avait aucun sursis. Cette existence douloureuse continuerait toujours.

"Edward, heureux de te voir sortir," annonça Aro alors que j'entrais dans le hall. Je hochais de la tête en réponse à son commentaire, mais ne répondit pas autrement.

"Je suis sûr que tu es conscient que le Bal a lieu ce soir, la nuit la plus longue de l'année. J'espérais vraiment que tu y assisterais," réfléchit-il.

Le Bal avait lieu au solstice d'hiver chaque année. C'était une grande soirée, les vampires du monde entier venaient pour se voir et expérimenter l'hospitalité des infâmes Volturi. C'était en partie un bal masqué, d'une autre un banquet. Evidemment lorsque le banquet débuterait, je ne serais pas là, mais je faisais toujours une apparition au bal. Aro insistait.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Aro," dis-je tranquillement. Depuis que Bella était partie, je faisais attention à être respectueux autant que je le pouvais. Pas que j'étais toujours grossier auparavant, mais maintenant je faisais attention à chaque geste et chaque mot que je prononçais. Je ne leur donnerais pas d'excuse pour me punir. Je n'avais pas été réprimand après que Bella soit partie. J'étais sûr que c'était grâce à Marcus. Il comprenait que son absence était une punition pire que ce qu'ils pourraient jamais m'infliger.

"Quand je dis que je voudrais vraiment que tu y assistes, je veux dire par là que tu y assisteras. Comprends-tu ?" demanda-t-il. Ces mots sortants de sa bouche ne ressemblaient pas une menace. Mais c'en était une. J'acquiesçais simplement.

"Merveilleux, repose-toi bien le reste de la journée. Je te verrais ce soir."

Je fus renvoyés alors qu'il me tournait le dos. Je partis sans qu'aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. J'avais besoin de chasser si je devais passer toute la nuit là-bas. Ils introduiraient les humains presque une heure avant que le banquet ne commence, ainsi les vampires pourraient choisir leur proie. C'était dégoutant. Si je devais me trouver au contact d'autant d'humains, il fallait que je me nourisse maintenant. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière chasse.

Donc je quittais les terres du châteaux et pénétrait dans la forêt. Je chassais un long moment, laissant mes instincts prendre le dessus sur mon esprit pour cette fois. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans les bois, à la recherche d'une chose qui m'était chère. Je n'avais seulement trouvé que des loups dans ce secteur, et ces occasions étaient purement accidentelles. Cette fois je les recherchais. Je trouvais une meute finalement et après plusieures violentes attaques, je comblais ma faim, le plus faible de mes deux besoins enfin assouvis. Celui-ci était facile à pourvoir. Ce n'était pas dur de trouver un moyen d'étancher cette soif.

L'autre était beaucoup plus difficile, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait réellement rassasier cette faim ou si je la reverrais jamais de nouveau. Le doute seulement alimentait le feu, le rendant plus dur à supporter.

Lorsque je retournais au château, je me lavais, enlevant le sang de mes mains et de mes cheveux. J'avais réussi à me rendre complètement débraillé. Mais j'étais parti sans contrainte aujourd'hui, laissant mon corps avoir le dessus sur mon esprit pour faire une pause. En demander toujours plus, toujours penser à elle, rendait la chasse difficile si je laissais mon esprit dans son état conscient. Ce n'était seulement que lorsque je renonçais à réfléchir que les instincts de mon corps me rendait capable de supporter les égratignures de la douleur.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien, presque comme un réveil. Je serais forcé d'être charmant ce soir. On s'attendra à ce que je fasse passer aux autres vampires - surtout les femmes - un bon moment. Je devrais distraire, être merveilleux et fascinant. Cette facade serait difficile à garder, dû au fait de ce que je pensais vraiment de tout cela. Même si je pouvais être distrait par son souvenir, ce ne serait pas une manière d'être.

Je m'habillais d'un costume noir néanmoins. Je portais le même somking classique que je mettais toujours, impeccable et parfait pour cette occasion. Mais alors que je me tournais vers le miroir pour examiner mon reflet avant d'honorer le hall de ma présence, je remarquais le vide. C'était si évident sur mon visage. Qui j'avais été, celui que j'avais pensé être avait complètement disparu. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme que je voyais. Je soupirais, posant mes mains sur le meuble. Perdu dans mes pensées, je jetais un coup d'oeil au rideau de douche derrière moi. Je ris un peu. Bella s'y était rattrapée en tombant une fois. Elle était incroyablement gracieuse en tant que vampire, mais comme elle me l'avait dit et je pouvais en témoigner, en tant qu'humaine, elle n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'équilibre, sans parler de coordination.

Avec un dernier soupir, je me dirigeais vers le couloir. Les subalternes ouvrirent les portes pour moi alors que je marchais dans le hall, un endroit remplis de discussions et de pensées qui m'envahirent soudain en masse. Je les repoussais, ne voulant pas être submergé par des mots autant dans ma tête que par mes oreilles.

La plupart des vampires était venu costumé pour cette soirée. C'était, après tout, un bal masqué. Les vampires costumés remplissaient le hall. Il aurait été impossible de dire qui était qui sans être capable de lire dans leurs pensées. Même leurs parfums étaient si mélangés que je pouvais à peine les distinguer. Nombre d'entre eux me connaissait et m'ont reconnu immédiatement - j'avais choisi de ne pas porter de costume. Je n'étais pas un adepte de telles festivités.

Mais évidemment alors que les yeux d'Aro se posait sur moi, oh si souvent cette soirée, j'étais poli. Je dansais avec les femmes, feignait d'être intéressé par les conversations des mâles. Je faisais ce qu'on attendait de moi. L'heure vînt oû les gens furent introduits. Je sentis l'odeur du sang chaud alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Les autres vampires firent attention de ne pas parler trop entre eux, ne voulant pas que les invités se sentent observés et deviennent suspicieux. Mais chacun d'entre eux pensait sileucieusement à celui qu'il voulait. Je m'étranglais presque.

Les humains commencèrent à se disperser, se mêlant à la foule comme si ils y appartenaient. La musique continuait à se jouer, remplissant l'air de douces mélodies. Il y avait tellement de monde dans cette seule pièce. C'était affreusement fort dans ma tête. Les mots sortants de la bouche des gens étaient suffisants, les mots de leurs pensées étaient pire encore. Je pouvais entendre les choses que les gens pensaient, fixant leurs yeux sur moi comme si j'étais une prise précieuse. Mais je ne l'étais pas. J'étais un monstre, le seul dans cette pièce qui n'avait aucune intention de les tuer pour combler une faim. En plus de cela, j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre. Même si je ne devais plus jamais la revoir.

J'entendis Alec m'appeler et je me tournais dans sa direction alors qu'il me faisait signe. Je me dirigeais vers lui, traçant lentement mon chemin entre les humains et les vampires parlant ensemble comme de vieux amis. Les humains étaient tous abasourdis au-delà de la croyance. Leurs pensées trahissaient leurs éblouissements face à la beauté de ceux qui leur parlaient, ne croyant pas à leur chance d'avoir trouver la personne la plus attirante à cette fête à qui parler.

"Oui Alec," dis-je alors que je m'approchais assez de lui pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. Il sourit, trop amicalement à mon goût, et soudain poussa une fille dans mes bras. Cette minuscule humaine était si choquée qu'elle savait à peine quoi faire.

_Oh il est si beau ! C'est si embarrassant que je ne peux pas croire que c'est..._

J'arrêtais alors d'écouter ses pensées. Je la relevais rapidement, le remettant dans une position totalement droite. Elle se confondit en excuses d'être si maladroite mais je rejetais son excuse. Puis je la renvoyais sur un autre chemin.

"C'était pour quoi ?" demandais-je avec colère. Le grondement dans ma voix était faible, mais Alec l'entendit.

"J'ai pensé que puisque tu sembles si triste, nous pourrions essayer de te réconforter. Les vampires ne sont évidemment plus à ton goût désormais donc j'ai pensé à envoyer sur ton chemin une jolie petite humaine. Elle semblait agréable," dit-il. Si nous ne nous étions pas trouvé cet à événement et si je n'aurais pas su que Aro me tuerait après avoir agit, j'aurais réduit Alec en pièces. Qui pensait-il être ? Je ne voulais pas d'une petite humaine. Je ne voulais aucune fille, à moins que ce ne soit Bella. J'essayais d'étouffer ma colère, la maitrisant autant que je le pouvais. J'étais à la limite de perdre le contrôle. J'en tremblais.

Je lui tournais le dos et allais trouver Aro. Je devais partir maintenant. J'étais à la limite, presque incapable de me contrôler et j'avais peur d'essayer de mordre et tuer tous ceux se trouvant dans cette pièce, y compris moi-même.

C'était une chose de se sentir malheureux, de vouloir à chaque instant trouver un moyen d'y échapper. Mais savoir que la seule chose que je voulais ne se trouvait nulle part me rendait furieux. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas, j'y pensais chaque seconde de la journée. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un rappel.

Je marchais vers Aro pour lui dire que je partais avant que le bain de sang ne commence lorsqu'un parfum familier me fit m'arrêter. Je me figeais complètement, incapable de bouger. Je cherchais, regardant frénétiquement autour de moi pour trouver la source de l'odeur - douce et fleurie - tentatrice. Si c'était un autre jeu, j'allais vraiment tuer Alec.

"Bonsoir mon amour."

Je respirant, inhalant l'air inutile alors que je luttais pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas une de mes rêveries. Ce n'était pas une fantaisies. C'était réel. J'étais réel. Et elle l'était aussi.

Je me retournais pour la regarder. Et cessais de respirer.

La robe qu'elle portait était d'un satin cramoisi, épousant les courbes de son corps à la perfection. Des gants de lacets noirs recouvraient ses bras jusqu'aux coudes et des rubis miroitaient à ses oreilles et à son cou. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de manière à dégager son visage, révélant ses merveilleux traits. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur topaze brillante au-dessous de la moitié du masque qu'elle portait sur son visage. Elle sourit doucement. J'essayais de dire son nom, de dire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais sous le choc. Des mois qu'elle était partie. Je l'avais imaginé à maintes reprises dans mon esprit, appelant son image pour atténuer la douleur de sa perte. Mais la sorcellerie que ma mémoire avait fait ne pouvait lui rendre justice maintenant. Elle mordit sa lèvre et me regarda avec espoir, comme si elle ne pouvait pas dire si je l'avais reconnu.

"Tu es tellement plus belle que dans mes souvenirs," murmurais-je. Elle me sourit, ses yeux trahissant som embarras. Je fus à ses côtés en un instant, la tenant dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était réel. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. J'avais cru ne jamais plus la revoir, peu importe les promesses qu'elle m'avait murmuré avant que je ne la fasse partir.

C'était une surprise très agréable et vraiment bienvenue.

Je la tînt dans mes bras un long moment. Aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Je l'ai simplement gardé dans mes bras. Elle semblait aller parfaitement entre eux, remplissant le vide en moi comme personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. Je voulais ne jamais la laisser partir, mais elle s'éloigna de moi. Elle me fit signe d'aller dans le couloir avec elle. Je la suivis dans une obéissance silencieuse, ne la mettant pas en doute une seule seconde. Nous sommes passés devant les gardes sans ennui. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils reconnaissent ou sache qui elle était. Nous avons traversé les couloirs jusqu'à ce que les gardes ne puissent plus nous entendre. Alors Bella ota son masque et se jeta sur moi, recouvrant ses lèvres des miennes.

Ce baiser scella mon espoir. Dans mes rêveries, ceux oû elle revenait, je ne l'embrassais jamais. Je ne pouvais pas. Et maintenant je comprenais totalement pourquoi. J'étais le créateur, mais l'imagination ne pourrait jamais créer ce sentiment. Elle tenait mon visage entre ses mains, me gardant près d'elle avant de caresser mon visage de ses lèvres. Lorsque le dernier centimètre de peau eut été couvert de baisers, elle se recula brusquement, me fixant comme si elle voulait simplement m'admirer. J'aurais été heureux de juste faire cela.

"Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-elle alors que son regard plongeait dans le mien. La tristesse qu'on pouvait y lire fut rapidement remplacé par la joie. Elle était heureuse de me voir. Heureux n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais à l'heure actuelle.

"A la maison il y a tellement de photos de toi. Esmée a vécu une phase de photographe apparement et il y en a dans toute la maison. Il y a des albums entiers seulement de toi et de ta famille et c'était réconfortant... de voir ton visage et de savoir que je ne t'avais pas seulement... imaginé," avoua-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je jamais lui dire que je ressentais exactement la même chose ? Mais je n'étais pas assez chanceux pour avoir des photos à regarder. Bien que j'avais le sentiment qu'aucun appareil photo ne serait jamais capable de capturer l'image de ce qu'elle était vraiment.

"Et j'étais si... perdue sans toi. Ta famille a été merveilleuse avec moi bien sûr. Ils m'ont appris ton mode de vie, ils m'ont aidé à traversé le pire. Mais j'étais toujours si seule. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais pleuré, je souhaitais juste qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour relâcher une partie physique de la douleur. Parfois je restais juste couchée sur le lit, pensant toi... tu ne dis rien," murmura-t-elle.

Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne pouvais pas penser aux mots justes à lui dire maintenant. Je vivais depuis un siècle. J'avais vécu durant des ères innombrables, avait étudié le langue anglaise à de nombreuses resprises. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler.

"Edward, est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Sa voix était douce et basse, l'inquiétude la transformant légèrement. Je pris un moment pour mettre de côté ce son dans ma mémoire avant de répondre.

"Je ne me suis jamais sentis mieux de toute mon existence," confessais-je. Un autre sourire éclaira son visage, la rendant encore plus belle, si c'était possible. Même triste ou en colère, elle était obsédamment magnifique. J'avais vu les regards que les gardes lui avaient lancé alors que nous passions devant eux. J'avais entendu chacunes de leurs pensées la concernant et ils étaient aussi sans voix que moi. Je voulais graver chaque moment dans ma mémoire pour ne pas oublier si et quand elle partirait de nouveau.

Mais comment savoir ? Resterait-elle ? Partirions-nous ? Nous avions essayé tant de fois d'être ensemble et chaque fois nous étions séparés. Mais je refusais de croire que je ne serais que son amant sans pouvoir être vraiment avec elle. Je pourrais être damné, mais je voulais tellement croire qu'il pourrait y avoir le bonheur pour moi aussi. Si ma famille pouvait l'avoir, pourquoi pas moi ?

Le doute et l'inquiétude devait être visible sur mon visage car elle attrapa ma main et me tira à elle, m'enlaçant fermement.

"Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser partir une fois de plus. Honnêtement, Edward, pensais-tu vraiment que je t'oublierai ici ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. Surtout te concernant. Mais je ne voulais pas espérer te revoir parce que... c'était tellement plus dur de penser ça. C'était presque insupportable," dis-je dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai promis, Edward, je t'avais dit que je viendrais," répondit-elle doucement. Elle s'appuya contre moi, se laissant complètement aller. Je la serrais un peu plus fort contre moi, la faisant haleter face à mon intensité soudaine. Je reculais légèrement pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux, ces yeux d'or sur lequel j'avais fantasmé durant des heures.

"C'est ce que tu as fait. Et maintenant tu es là. Alors dis moi, Bella, quel est exactement ton plan ?" demandais-je d'une voix amusée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ais déjà tout planifié."

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et l'espièglerie se lisait sur son visage. Comme j'aimais ce sourire. Comme j'aimais cette fille. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, savoureux la douceur de sa peau. Je l'aimais maintenant. Je l'aimerai toujours. Le sourire espiègle s'effaca dans un sourire véritable et elle m'embrassa. C'était la seule réponse dont j'avais besoin pour l'instant.

"Viens maintenant, nous avons beaucoup à faire et très peu de temps devant nous," dit-elle soudain, tirant ma main en riant. Je la suivis dans son rire et marcha derrière elle. Le douleur dans ma poitrine avait disparu. La faim était satisfaite. La douleur rongeante, la crainte et le doute avaient été remplacés par l'euphorie. Mon exultation augmenta chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil vers moi, attrapant mon regard et souriant dans ma direction.

Je ne me donnais pas le peine de lui demander oû elle me traînait ou ce que nous devions faire exactement. J'étais avec elle nouveau, ma Bella.

C'était tout ce qui importait.


	16. Montre Moi

Et voilà, sans m'en rendre compte, presque une année entière s'est écoulée depuis ma dernière update, et je m'en excuse. Je viens regarder Twilight : Tentation et cela m'a redonné envie de partager cette histoire. J'espère qu'il y a toujours des fans de Bella & Edward pour lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Montre-Moi**

Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes revenus aux portes que j'ai compris que Bella voulait retourner dans le hall, me tirant par la main. Elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil, embarrassée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle, son innocence était un masque intelligent cachant le complot diabolique qu'elle ne voulait pas me dévoiler. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle était sur le point de s'élever vers l'enfer.

"Bella, ce n'est pas la plus intelligente des idées. Aro, Caïus et Marcus - ils sont tous là-bas. S'ils apprennent que tu es ici..."

"Doucement mon amour. Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout prévu," dit-elle tranquillement. Mes yeux fixèrent les siens. Elle soutint mon regard, chaud et intense. Je tremblais. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je tremblais. Elle sourit, l'espièglerie brillait dans son regard et elle continua à me tirer. Je ne me battit pas avec elle cette fois. J'avais oublié que j'étais impuissant à côté d'elle. Pourquoi me suis-je même donné la peine de me battre ? Cela ne valait pas le coup. Avant qu'elle ne soit transformée, j'avais été capable de résister à certaines choses, si seulement je n'avais pas peur pour sa sécurité. Mais maintenant... rien n'était hors de limite. Aucun baiser n'était aussi passionné ; aucun contact n'était sur la limite. Il n'y avait aucune limite. Et elle le savait et l'utilisait déjà contre moi. La jeune et douce Bella que j'avais rencontré il y quelques mois seulement était encore là, je pouvais voir la naïveté toujours présente dans sa personnalité. Mais elle était aussi différente, changée autrement que par son aspect physique. Cela me choquait et m'amusait en même temps. Je la revoyais depuis à peine dix minutes et elle essayait de me tenter.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas du tout ?

Les subalternes ont ouvert la porte solennellement pour elle, observant sa silhouette parfaite alors qu'elle flottait devant eux, ses pieds semblant flotter au dessus du sol avec une grâce surnaturelle. J'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la regarder. Elle était incroyable, artificielle même pour un vampire. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'un être aussi parfait puisse même exister.

Lorsque les portes se sont refermées derrière nous, j'ai dû rentrer mes dents et bloquer les pensées qui inondaient mon esprit. Je pouvais voir Bella rire. Elle pouvait entendre les pensées horribles et dégoûtantes qui traversaient les esprits de chaque mâle présent dans la pièce et qui posait les yeux sur elle - homme ou vampire.

"Ils pensent des choses plutôt douteuses sur toi," murmurais-je, mes lèvres près de son oreille. Elle sourit largement.

"Laisses-les penser ce qu'ils veulent, cela n'a pas d'importance," répondit-elle, sa voix aussi basse que la mienne. "Tu danses ?" demanda-t-elle soudain alors que la musique assourdissante s'arrêtait pour se transformer en une valse légèrement plus rapide. J'acquiesçais et elle se tourna et se plaça doucement dans mes bras, attendant que j'agisse à mon tour. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, plaçant l'autre dans le creux de ses reins.

C'était une très bonne danseuse. Elle avait sûrement dû se sentir ridicule en tant qu'humaine, mais maintenant elle était gracieuse et sereine alors que je la guidais.

Je continuais d'attendre. Je savais qu'Aro et ses frères n'étaient pas loin. Je savais qu'ils ne la laisserait pas rester inaperçue très longtemps. Mais j'essayais de garder mes pensées concentrées sur le moment présent - son corps légèrement pressé contre le mien, sa voix parlant doucement et seulement à moi.

"Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces derniers mois ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle m'avait déjà raconté ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'occuper. Elle avait passé du temps avec ma famille, et en faisait partie maintenant. Elle était restée prostrée dans le lit, attendant que le temps soit venu de venir me récupérer. Elle essayait d'apprendre à vivre alors que j'étais assis ici à attendre.

"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai mené une vie pathétique. Je ne quittais jamais ma chambre. J'étais malheureux comme les pierres sans toi ici," admis-je honteusement. Bella rit doucement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela n'arrivera plus," m'assura-t-elle. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, elle me fixa un long moment. Elle était sérieuse. Quoi qu'elle fasse maintenant, quoi qu'elle ait prévu de faire, elle n'allait pas échouer cette fois. Elle était déterminée. J'avais vu la même étincelle de victoire assurée sur son visage la nuit oû je lui avais dit de partir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit de nouveau d'accord. Je nous avais rendu tous les deux misérables. Mais au moins nous étions vivants et nous avions la chance de nous être retrouvés.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle doucement. Je me détachais d'elle pour la regarder et récupérer ma conscience. Je levais un sourcil.

"Peux-tu trouver Jane pour moi, s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle poliment. J'arrêtais notre danse. Ses lèvres frolèrent ma joue doucement.

"Pourquoi veux-tu voir Jane ?" lui demandais-je, essayant de toutes mes forces de me concentrer sur mes pensées et non sur le contact de son sourire contre ma peau.

"Je veux seulement la voir. Je serais avec Aro quand tu la trouveras," commenta-t-elle nonchalament.

"Quoi ? Bella, tu ne peux pas aller les trouver ! C'est assez dangereux que tu sois ici, si tu les trouve et..."

Elle arrêta mes mots d'un baiser, chaste et doux.

"Ce n'est pas équitable du tout," lui dis-je, essayant de paraître aussi mécontent que possible, mais cela ne marchait pas bien.

"Je sais, je ne pouvais pas résister," dit-elle, se moquant de moi. Je réalisais qu'elle avait reprit mes mots, ceux que j'avais prononcé des mois auparavant après avoir fait quelque chose de similaire. Ses yeux étincellèrent de reconnaissance et d'amour.

Amour. J'avais oublié ce pincement dans ma poitrine que ces regards pouvaient me donner. C'était une chose pour moi seul, une chose qu'elle ne donnerait à personne d'autre. Son amour était le mien, un cadeau dont j'avais rêvé si longtemps et que j'étais finalement capable d'avoir. Je voulais connaitre la mesure de mon amour pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit capable de ressentir l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Parce que c'était ce qui m'avait vraiment manqué ces derniers mois. J'étais si amoureux d'elle que j'étais malade à la simple idée de penser ne plus jamais la revoir. J'étais intoxiquée d'elle et je n'en avais jamais assez.

"Bella, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Je veux dire, et s'ils..."

"Me font du mal ? Je pense que nous avons déjà aborder le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Je sais," dit-elle en regardant mon visage. "Juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre moi ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas me blesser avec leur hypocrisie. Mais je peux le supporter. Va juste trouver Jane et ramène-la moi, s'il te plait."

Ma mâchoire se serra. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas simplement partir maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas nous enfuir comme je l'avais imaginé tant de fois auparavant ? Mais Bella avait un plan différent. Elle voulait quelque chose, quoique ce soit je ne pouvais pas être sûr. Son esprit était plus fermé que jamais.

"Si le banquet commence, tu devras partir. Je me fiche des plans que tu as organisé dans ton esprit, tu devras partir que je sois de retour ou non. Me comprends-tu ?" demandais-je, ayant plus l'impression de lui parler comme un parent que comme un homme qui l'aimait. Mais elle acquiesça et me sourit doucement.

"C'est étonnant," murmura-t-elle avant que je ne parte pour chercher Jane. "Te voir me fait me sentir si... divine. Tous ces mois, les heures d'éternelle solitude... Elles ne semblent plus réelles maintenant que je suis ici avec toi."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire," répondis-je doucement en portant sa main à ma bouche et lui donnant un doux baiser à travers son gant. J'inhalais le parfum de son poignet alors qu'elle touchait mon visage, sa main caressant ma joue. Elle était divine. Je voulais passer le reste de l'éternité à me souvenir de cela - aussitôt que j'aurais amené Jane et l'aurais aidé à exécuter son plan.

Je la quittais, à reculons en pensant à l'instant oû elle rejoindrait Aro. Le regard sur son visage vaudrait son pesant d'or. L'étonnement, le choc total serait comique. Je regrettais presque ne pas pouvoir le voir. Mais je me concentrais sur les pensées autour de moi, surveillant le visage de Jane. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour la localiser, et je ne fus pas surpris de la trouver avec son frère et Felix. Pourquoi les personnes les plus détestables se regroupaient-elles toujours ensemble ?

J'attirais l'attention de Jane d'abord alors que je m'approchais d'eux. Ses yeux minuscules et froids s'élargirent sous le choc. L'odeur de Bella devait être partout sur moi. Elle était sous le choc et cela me fit sourire.

"Elle ne peut pas être ici," dit-elle, mais dans son esprit ses pensées s'affolaient. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Bella avait eu de la chance de pouvoir partir la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle aurait autant de chance cette fois-ci ? Cependant dans ses pensées, un éclat me fit sourire : la peur. Jane s'était auto-proclamée intrépide. Avec son pouvoir il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas l'être. Mais avec Bella, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse lui faire que Bella ne pourrait pas copier. Elle ne le savait pas, mais il y avait des choses que Bella pourrait lui faire que Jane ne pourrait pas, comme le fait de lui infliger la torture qui était si chère à Jane. Elle pourrait essayer de me nuire, mais si Bella me touchait, même un seul de ses doigts posés sur ma peau stopperait la douleur.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella puisset nuire à quiconque. Causer une douleur physique à quelqu'un la changerait pour toujours. C'est ce que j'aimais tant en elle. Elle n'était pas sadique ou intéressée par la nature sombre de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle voulait être aussi humaine que possible. A cause de cela, elle resterait Bella.

"Elle voudrait te voir, Jane," dis-je d'un air suffisant. A ce moment là, Felix et Alex comprirent ce qui se passait et à qui nous faisions référence. Alec enfouit automatiquement ses pensées dans un endroit sombre oû je ne voulais pas fouiller. Mais Felix avait été saisi par deux émotions soudaines. La première était la faim - il la voulait. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer ; elle était tout à fait exquise. Et l'autre était la colère. Elle l'avait rejeté tant de fois, l'avait blessé et embarrassé devant les autres Volturi. Il la detestait un peu pour être si provocante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les femmes le rejettent.

Et bien c'est parce qu'elle est à MOI, pas à toi ! Je voulais hurler, mais je m'abstînt. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler les vendettas personnelles. En tout honnêteté, je ne savais pas ce qu'il était le moment de faire. Bella voulait Jane. C'était toutes les informations que je possédais. Cela et qu'elle allait essayer de trouver un vampire dans Volterra, celui qui l'aurait volontier gardée ici contre sa volonté pour le reste de l'éternité.

Entre le sourire malveillant et le regard dans ses yeux, j'eus presque peur. J'aurais été encore plus inquiet concernant le chaos qu'elle était sur le point d'infliger à l'ensemble de Volterra si je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

J'attendis avec un sourire patient que Jane à contre-coeur suive mes pas. Je savais qu'elle suivait, tout comme Alec et Felix. Ils pouvaient venir pour s'amuser s'ils le désiraient. Je n'étais pas celui qui finirait du mauvais côté si cela tournait mal. Ils n'y avaient rien qu'ils puissent faire pour me blesser maintenant. Tant qu'elle était ici, tant que je pourrais la voir, la sentir, toucher sa peau soyeuse, je serais intouchable. Elle me donnait la force de la plus inimaginable des façons.

Donc j'entrais dans le hall, écoutant l'attente et la faim dans les pensées des vampires qui m'entouraient. Le banquet commencerait bientôt. Si Bella et moi étions partis lorsque je l'avais vu la première fois, nous n'aurions pas assister au banquet. Le temps que quelqu'un remarque que je ne boudais pas dans ma chambre,, il aurait été trop tard, nous serions déjà partis. Pas qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de me trouver, j'avais fait un marché avec Aro après tout.

Mais alors que je m'approchais de l'extrêmité de la pièce, je pouvais entendre Bella parler. Sa voix était polie et charmante. Ses mots étaient amicaux et sucrés, presque flirteurs. Marcus et Caïus reculèrent légèrement, l'observant avec intérêt. Et Aro était là, buvant ses paroles. Il céda à ses manières taquines presque aussi facilement que je le faisais. J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix alors que je m'approchait, Jane, Alex et Felix à ma suite. Aro me regarda d'un air suspect. Il était stupéfait.

"Joins-toi à nous, Edward," dit Bella dans un doux ronronnement. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Alec et Felix, ignorant les regards froids qu'on lui donnait en retour. J'étais étonné qu'elle ne donne pas le même regard à Felix. Elle regarda simplement Jane de loin.

Si c'était possible, Jane était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux dardèrent un regard dans toute la pièce, ne se reposant jamais longtemps sur une personne en particulier. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-elle si effrayée ? Mais alors que j'explorais un souvenir à la surface de sa mémoire, je tressaillis d'effroi.

_Bella avait plaqué Jane contre le mur, la tenant là tandis que Jane était suspendue au-dessus du sol. La mâchoire de Bella était crispée de colère ; sa respiration était difficile et hoqueteuse. Elle était en colère, fâchée. Jane s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus la favorite d'Aro, du moins elle n'était plus considérer comme Bella maintenant. Donc elle avait fait quelque chose d'idiot._

_"Si tu le refais de nouveau, Jane," gronda Bella, _les images de Jane essayant d'attaquer Bella passaient successivement dans son esprit._ "Je jure que je te détruirai. Douterais-tu de moi ?"_

_Ses yeux priait pour que Jane la défie. Si elle osait mettre en doute la sincérit de son avertissement. La menace était lourde, presque palapble. Jane secoua la tête._

_"Bien," lâcha Bella en la relachant, puis partit sans un mot._

Bella terrifiante n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais eu l'habitude de voir auparavant. Ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux était de la haine pur. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à détruire Jane, mettant fin à son existence sans un regard pour le danger auquel elle devrait faire face. Aro serait probablement déçu que Jane soit morte, mais tellement plus enchanté que Bella cède au côté maléfique qu'il voulait voir en elle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il la convoitait. Ce n'était pas seulement le mystère de ses pouvoirs qui l'entourait ; il y avait une férocité innée en ellle qui était tout à fait inégalée.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avec un intérêt curieux alors que je me glissais à côté d'elle. Mon bras s'euroula autour de sa taille, le sien autour du mien. Je la revendiquais, comme si j'en avais toujours eu besoin. Mais les regards qu'elle provoquait et les pensées des autres mâles étaient suffisants pour me rendre légèrement anxieux. Personne d'autre ne pourrait l'avoir. J'étais le premier à admettre que j'étais possessif. J'avais ce sentiment qu'elle était mienne lorsque je me trouvais avec elle. Pourquoi ne l'éprouverais-je pas ? Elle avait annoncé publiquement qu'elle serait mienne pour le reste de l'éternité, et nous avions renoncé à tellement, nous nous étions battu juste pour nous revoir. C'était incroyable les efforts que nous avions dû faire, combien nous avions dû lutter juste pour être dans la même pièce. Mais cela valait le coup. Chaque seconde obtenu pour la regarder était exquise, chaque fois qu'elle disait mon nom, sa voix disait le mot plus comme une caresse qu'autre chose, j'était intérieurement reconnaissant qu'elle soit mienne. Et la façon dont elle me regardait me faisait comprendre qu'elle prouvait la même chose.

"Alors Bella, je dois te demander, pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ?"demanda Felix.

_Pourquoi risquerais-tu la colère des Volturi pour lui ?_

Bella esquiva soigneusement de répondre à ses pensées même si je pouvais sentir qu'elle le voulait. Elle soupira doucement et se tourna vers lui, son visage étant l'image de la sérénité.

"Et bien cela faisait trop longtemps que Aro et moi n'avions pas eu une longue conversation," dit-elle, souriant à Aro qui lui souriait en retour. "Et évidemment je suis restée trop longtemps loin d'Edward. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le supporter." Elle haussa ses épaules, d'un mouvement gracieux comme chaque fois qu'elle bougeait.

"Bien je suis d'accord, ta présence ici nous a douloureusement manqué. N'est-ce pas ?" demanda Aro. Il n'eut que des signes de tête silencieux comme réponse. Personne ne voulait admettre qu'ils étaient heureux qu'elle soit partie. Elle était une petite créature douce quand elle voulait l'être. Mais ils avaient tous peur d'elle, ou moins un peu.

"Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de rester ?" lui demanda-t-il. J'accordais mon esprit au sien, essayant de capter ses pensées, mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas me laisser entrer. Je ne savais pas oû cette conversation allait.

"Je suppose que nous pourrions rester quelques jours de plus, mais ensuite Edward et moi devront vraiment partir. Toute la famille a organisé une fête de bienvenue et vous savez combien Alice est douée dans ce genre de chose..." annonça-t-elle comme si Alice planifiant une fête devait être dans les connaissances communes. Moi, cependant, je la connaissais très bien. Mais j'ai repensé à ces dernières paroles. Edward et moi devront vraiment partir. Elle voulait dire que nous deux partirions.

Je regardais Aro mais il était toujours immobile.

"Bella, je crois que tu m'a mal compris," commença Aro.

"Non Aro, je crois que c'est vous qui m'avez mal compris," dit Bella. Son regard n'avait perdu aucun charme ni douceur. Sa voix était toujours douce et calme.

"Edward viendra avec moi quand je quitterais Volterra cette fois. Personne ne restera. Bannissez-nous tous les deux si vous le voulez, mais nous partons."

Elle semblait si déterminée. Une aura d'autorité et de pouvoir planait sur ses mots. Elle continua à regarder Aro, évitant les yeux des autres. Je voulais tellement croiser son regard, voir ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle était folle de demander ouvertement une telle chose. Personne n'avait jamais dit aux Volturi quoi faire, certainement pas un jeune vampire qui pouvait à peine contrôler sa soif de sang.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis," lui dit Aro. Il ravala son irritation. Sa bonne humeur avait été gâtée pour la soirée.

"Non, je vous assure que je parle en tout connaissance de cause. Je sais exactement ce que je dis."

Aro émit un grognement menaçant. Les autres vampires s'arrêtèrent et les fixèrent. Mais Bella sourit seulement. Son visage n'était plus doux ni innocement gai. C'est un souire de défi, de savoir. Un filet de ses pensées vînt à moi. Il était en colère, furieux au-delà du possible. Elle était insolente, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais toléré. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de ne pas la mettre en morceaux était que ce petit sourire satisfait sur son visage lui faisait se rendre compte qu'elle savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas.

"Isabella, peut-être as-tu oublié, mais je suis l'essence des Volturi. Tu as oublié quelle était ta place ici, mon enfant. J'ai toléré ton impudence jusqu'à maintenant, mais crois-moi ma patience à ses limites."

A cet instant Bella se tourna vers moi et murmura.

"Puis-je leur montrer maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle. Cela me prit un long moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais alors cela me frappa avec une telle force que je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne l'avais pas vu auparavant. Elle était venue ici ce soir parmi toutes les nuits. Elle devait savoir ce qui allait arriver avant de venir. J'avais pensé que c'était terriblement intelligent de venir ici cette nuit, il serait si facile de s'échapper avec toutes ces distractions. Mais maintenant je comprenais pourquoi elle était venue cette nuit en particulier.

Il y avait tant de pouvoir dans cette pièce, c'était presque inconcevable. Et avec un simple contact, elle pourrait tout exploiter. Et personne ne le savait, mis part elle et moi.

"C'est pour cela que tu voulais Jane ?" demandais-je, soudain effrayé. Elle secoua la tête.

"Seulement pour leur faire comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui serait bien ? Quelque chose d'impressionnant, quelque chose de... grand," dit-elle tranquillement. Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre mais elle ne parlait qu'à moi. A ce moment, la musique jouait toujours mais les conversation avaient presque toute cessé. Les vampires observaient tous ce qui arrivait, stupéfaits que cette fille risque de telles choses. La colère des Volturi n'était pas une chose que vous deviez provoquer pour une soirée d'amusement. Les humains étaient silencieux également, ayant assez de sens pour ne pas engager de discussions. Certains d'entre eux étaient nerveux, mais ils allaient tous mourir de toute façon.

Je lâchais Bella parce que j'avais besoin de m'étendre complètement avec mon esprit et chercher les informations que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente cette invasion dans son esprit. Elle hurlerait probablement ou s'écroulerait. Je me laissais allé, m'ouvrant complètement aux pensées, aux souvenirs et aux idées qui remplissaient la pièce d'une manière plus assourdissante que le bruit d'une conversation.

Je touchais les esprits des autres vampires, mettant de côté les informations que je voulais. Il y avait un télékinésiste pas loin de nous, regardant fixement avec une indifférence complète pour la courtoisie commune. Il avait des pensées semblables aux autres.

_Que fait-elle ? Veut-elle mourir ? Ce serait une telle perte... elle est si belle... mais elle est déjà avec celui là. Il est évidemment son compagnon..._

Cela prendrait un peu de temps être assimiler, mais son don marcherait. Mais j'en ai recherché encore un, au moins un autre pouvoir était fort et unique. J'ai cherché, me réglant sur chaque esprit comme sur une station de radio différente. Jusqu'à ce que je le trouve - une femme non loin du mâle télékinésiste. Elle observait la scène elle aussi, d'un regard plus modeste. Mais je pouvais sentir son pouvoir même d'oû nous étions.

"Bella," dis-je. Elle regardait fixement devant moi, perdue dans ses propres pensées, alors que j'étais perdu dans celles des autres. Elle revint vers moi.

"Deux d'entre eux," murmurais-je. Je les désignais, lui montrant de qui je parlais. Derek et Cassandra étaient leurs prénoms. Bella sourit et les appela pour leur demander de venir. Elle promit de ne pas leur faire de mal, mais j'entendis les pensées qu'ils avaient. Même leurs yeux sombres trahissaient leur méfiance. Si cette femme pouvait oser défier Aro, que leur ferait-elle ?

Mais dans la crainte de la défier, ils s'approchèrent tout de même, marchant lentement mais avec détermination. Ils ne voulaient pas paraître faible.

"Montre-moi," me dit-elle. Je lui touchais la main et fouillais dans leurs esprits, révélant leurs dons. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Derek et haleta face à Cassandra.

"Oh Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux... pourquoi pas, elle ne peut pas le faire si je ne peux pas," murmura-t-elle, lâchant ma main.

"De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ?" demanda Aro. Le sourire de Bella grandit. Elle fit un signe Derek.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," le calma-t-elle. "Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de mal." Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"Puis-je voir votre main un moment, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il tendit sa main vers elle.

"S'il vous plaît, dites à Aro quel est votre pouvoir," le commanda-t-elle légèrement. Elle était plus jeune que lui de plusieurs décennies mais il lui répondit comme si elle avait une autorité sur lui.

"Psychokinésie. Seulement de petites choses, mais toujours utiles," marmonna-t-il. Aro acquiesça d'appréciation. Il avait vu la télékinésie auparavant. Bien que n'étant pas commun, son pouvoir n'était pas aussi rare que celui de Bella ou moi ou même Cassandra.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et avec ce qui ressemblait à un soupir, la chaise oû était assis Aro se souleva. J'étais sûr qu'elle voulait seulement le soulever de quelques centimètres mais elle avait évidemment peu de contrôle sur sa force parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les limites ou les capacités de son pouvoir. Il flotta en l'air, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de nos tête. Elle s'arrêta de rire. Les pensées des gens explosèrent dans mon esprit, passant de la prudence et au calme au choc et la crainte en une seconde. Leurs pensées étaient fortes ; je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas les laisser entrer.

Lentement mais sûrement la chaise retourna à sa place par terre. Aro la fixa. Il était ébahi, sa mâchoire grande ouverte sous le choc. Mon don et celui de Cassandra étaient rare, mais celui de Bella était inouï. Il n'y avait jamais eu, du moins à ma connaissance, de vampire qui pouvait profiter du don d'un autre vampire et l'utiliser à sa convenance.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire un autre mot, Bella lâcha la main de Derek et fit un signe vers Cassandra. Elle marcha vers Bella à contre-coeur.

"Je promets d'être prudente. Si je perds le contrôle, n'hésite pas à le reprendre," dit-elle pour rassurer la fille. Elle semblait toujours gênée, mais prit sa main tout de même. Bella ne lui demanda pas de dire aux autres quel était son pouvoir cette fois. Peut-être voulait-elle provoquer un plus grand choc avec cette petite démonstration.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps pour se concentrer. J'étais heureux qu'elle prenne celui-là au sérieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle détruise accidentellement elle et toustes les autres personnes présentes ici parce qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle prit une autre inspiration. Et avec un petit strabisme des yeux, une petite flamme apparut dans la paume de sa main.

Cette fois Aro haleta vraiment.

"Tu es une pyrokinésiste ?" demanda-t-il à Cassandra. Elle hocha la tête faiblement alors que Bella fixait la flamme dans sa paume. Elle me sourit. Lorsqu'elle lâcha la main de Cassandra, le petit feu disparut. Elle était limitée par le contact physique mais elle était aussi si talentueuse, si illimitée d'une façon dont Aro pouvait seulement rêver. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées d'une durée de vie mais il ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir ce que c'était de posséder d'autres pouvoirs. Mais Bella pouvait les éprouver ; elle pouvait les utiliser si elle le souhaitait.

"Bella, c'est... tout à fait stupéfiant. Mais je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu pensais que cela renforçerais ton cas pour ta liberté et celle d'Edward," dit-il avec indolence. Il essayait de paraître comme si cela faisait peu ou pas de différence concernant son opinion sur son départ. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

Bella secoua la tête puis tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Jane.

"Et si j'utilisais le don de Jane ? Que feriez vous ? Ou si je trouvais Cassandra et brûlais tout Volterra ? Vous savez que je pourrais le faire. Vous savez que je le ferais si l'on me donne assez de raison pour le faire. Vous m'avez donné une provocation suffisante, Aro ; vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir que je réagirais d'un manière oû les dégâts seront mérités."

"Tu oublies à qui tu parles," gronda Aro, maintenant éclatant de colère.

"J'imagine que c'est l'autre manière alors, Aro."

Sans avertissment, il la frappa. Le dos de sa main entra en contact avec son visage si rapidement que je me tendis pour le voir. La foule derrière nous retînt son souffle. Je grondais doucement. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il l'ait juste frappé. Mais Bella rencontra mon regard avec une assurance sincère. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans son esprit mais elle semblait me dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle bougea la tête, remettant ses cheveux en place. Alors elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Aro.

Je ne pouvais pas les voir moi-même mais dans l'esprit d'Aro, j'étais effrayé. Il n'y avait rien en eux, juste le pouvoir aveugle et un sourire rusé. Il ne détournerait jamais le regard et serait d'accord avec l'obséquiosité de cette fille mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était incroyablement volatile. Sa main se trouvait toujours sur le bras de Jane. A tout moment elle pourrait vouloir frapper et les mettre tous, humains et vampires, à genoux. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle lâcha Jane et se redressa.

"C'était une merveilleuse visite, Aro. Marcus et Caïus, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Passez une bonne soirée, profitez du banquet," dit-elle tranquillement, sa voix n'étant qu'un doux bourdonnement. Alors sa main glissa dans la mienne et nous partîmes.

Le bourdonnement des voix et des pensées derrière moi se coupa soudainement alors que nous desciendions le hall. Le banquet avait commencé. L'odeur de sang humain remplissait l'air derrière nous comme nous nous sommes approchés de ma chambre, mais alors je sentis Bella se raidir, mais pas à cause d'une colère affamée. Elle s'arrêta devant ma porte, debout devant moi, ses yeux examinant les miens. Elle cherchait une réponse.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demandais-je avec taquinerie. Elle avait risqué sa vie en encourant des risques comme ceux-là pour un but dont je n'étais pas encore entièrement certain. Elle fit un pas et se blottit dans mes bras, s'installant là oû se trouvait sa véritable place.

"C'est toujours mieux quand tu me serres dans tes bras," me rappela-t-elle.


	17. Finalement

Coucou, je sais que je mets toujours du temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre mais je travaille un chapitre petit morceau par morceau. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je veux que ce soit presque parfait. Savourez ce chapitre parce que c'est bientôt la fin. Plus que trois chapitre ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Finalement**

J'avais un sentiment distinct de réveil. Bien qu'il soit impossible de se réveiller sans avoir réellement dormis, il y avait toujours cette sensation de reprendre finalement conscience après s'être endormis si longtemps.

Bella était déjà en train de prendre une douche. Je pouvais l'entendre chanter doucement alors que l'eau s'écoulait. J'étais content. Plus que content, j'étais incroyablement heureux. Les Volturi, oû nous étions, le possible danger dans un futur très proche - tout cela m'importait peu.

J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter alors que Bella sortait de la douche. Elle chantait toujours tout en s'habillant. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle séchait ses cheveux mouillés. Elle rit de moi en me voyant.

"Edward, pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?" demanda-t-elle. Je haussais les paules.

"Je suis paresseux," répondis-je. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, sa serviette dans une main. L'autre main vînt à mon visage, caressant ma joue doucement. Son regard plongea dans le mien, cherchant quelque chose. Au final, elle renonça à son investigation, la remplaçant par un baiser.

"Tu dois te lever et t'habiller. Nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui," me dit-elle, se levant et continuant à sécher ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas me lever. Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant au lieu de ne pas vouloir me lever parce que j'étais déprimé, je ne voulais pas me lever parce que tant que j'étais juste allongé ici, la regardant, je pouvais me mentir à moi-même.

Tout allait bien aller. Rien n'arriverait. Nous pourrions rentrer à la maison. Je pourrais être avec ma famille, avec Bella. Nous obtiendrions une fin heureuse comme je le voulais.

Oh, comme je me mentais.

Aro devait probablement être totalement furieux avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle lui avait manqué de respect, le défiant devant une pièce pleine, défiant sa dominance et sa puissance et ce qui était le pire, elle l'avait humilié.

Ce petit affichage avait prouver deux choses. La première était qu'elle était puissante au delà de l'imagination et que si quelqu'un voulait lui causer des ennuis, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. La deuxième, comme elle me l'avait expliqué plus tard, était de montrer à Aro qu'elle était très sérieuse concernant ses conditions. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison et elle me voulait à ses côtés. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y aurait aucune discussion.

Mais il semblait qu'elle avait même plus en stock pour Volterra. Elle n'en avait pas encore terminé. _Oh ma chère Isabella, qu'avais-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?_

A contre-coeur, je sortis du lit et m'habillais. Bella ne s'était pas donnée la peine d'apporter une valise avec elle parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait toujours les sacs de vêtements en attente dans les tiroirs de ma commode. Je n'avais pas pû me débarrasser d'eux, même si j'avais pensé qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne pour les porter. Voir ces vêtements, même ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais mis, était une façon de me prouver qu'elle était réelle. Si elle était en effet réelle, j'avais une raison de croire en ce que je faisais. J'étais malheureux donc elle pouvait être heureuse. C'était un marché simple et facile.

Alors que Bella finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain, je me glissais dans les premiers habits que je pouvais trouver. Lorsqu'elle émergea une seconde fois, elle sourit, reconnaissante.

"Merci. Maintenant nous devons aller trouver Marcus. Il y a une chose dont nous devons discuter," dit-elle, tendant ses mains qu'elle posa sur les miennes. J'avais essayé de lui dire la nuit dernière que nous devrions juste partir. Pendant que nous avions encore le temps, nous devrions juste partir. Je ne voulais pas irriter Aro plus que nous ne l'avions déjà fait. Si nous trainions dans Volterra plus longtemps, nous provoquerions certainement sa colère. Ce que j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible.

Mais tandis que je suggérais que nous partions, elle me tira par le bras dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait convaincu que peut-être nous pourrions nous permettre de rester la nuit. Et peut-être le jour suivant...

Je secouais la tête pour effacer les nombreux souvenirs que j'avais emmagasiné la nuit d'avant alors que j'essayais de me rappeler que j'avais une question pour elle.

"De quoi exactement devons-nous discuter avec Marcus ?" demandais-je, ignorant le fait qu'elle essayait de me distraire avec cette flamme dans son regard. Non pas cette fois, Melle Bella.

"Pas ce à quoi tu penses," dit-elle lentement, comprenant que sa tentative pour me distraire avait échoué. J'admettais qu'il m'avait fallut toute ma volonté pour simplement rester concentré mais j'avais réussi.

"Isabella, la nuit dernière tait une totale surprise. S'il te plaît, allons droit au but. Si nous devons sortir d'ici vivant, je dois savoir ce qui se passe," lui ais-je dis, essayant de paraître sévère. Elle soupira, puis alors haussa les épaules.

"Marcus est le seul des trois frères en qui j'ai confiance. Aro est évidemment furieux," dit-elle doucement, la lueur d'un sourire dans son regard, "et Caïus hésite constamment. Marcus est toujours très ferme dans ses choix me concernant depuis que j'ai été transformée. Il voulait que je parte comme il le veut maintenant. Je veux seulement lui parler et m'assurer que certaines choses sont comprises."

Après cela elle refusa de donner d'autres détails. Quelles choses avaient besoin d'être comprises ? Elle avait donné des termes assez clairs la nuit dernière. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire d'autre. Je lui aurais dit de ne pas pousser sa chance si je pensais que cela aiderait. Elle était têtue comme pas possible, même si je l'avertissais du danger, elle l'accepterait sans sourciller et continuerait quand même. Elle avait une mission maintenant.

Je me rendis compte que j'aimais cette Bella déterminée. Le petit sourire satisfait et espiègle sur son visage, l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui vous donnait envie de simplement vous rendre et de vous soumetre à chacun de ses désirs... c'était merveilleusement choquant. Elle semblait toujours tellement sûre d'elle en tant qu'humaine, ne se recroquevillant ou ne tremblant jamais de crainte même lorsqu'elle faisait face aux monstres. Mais maintenant... les parties de sa personnalité qui la rendaient forte s'étaient amplifiées.

Comme nous marchions main dans la main au niveau principal du château, je tombais amoureux d'elle encore et encore à chaque nouveau sourire ou mot doux prononcé. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre les pensées que j'avais. J'aurais été embarrassé pour elle à quel point j'étais fou d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'être un imbécile. J'étais heureux. Et j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Mais surtout, je me sentais reconnaissant. Mon désir le plus cher, mon grand amour était ici avec moi maintenant. Et elle m'aimait et je l'aimais. C'était tout ce que je pourrais jamais demander avoir.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Marcus et donna un coup discret. Lorsque nous avont été invités à entrer, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris de nous voir.

Bella lâcha ma main et avança vers Marcus, le saluant d'un baiser sur chaque joue. C'était poli et totalement une chose que Bella ferait. Marcus sembla un peu étonné mais il s'apaisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas d'une humeur dévastatrice. En fait, elle était outrageusement heureuse comme je l'étais.

"Bien, Bella je vois que tu as accompli ta tâche," observa Marcus. Bella sourit de triomphe et de joie.

"En partie. J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander, Marcus."

Ses pensées étaient en ébullition. Que pourrait-elle lui demander d'autre ? Il m'avait aidé à la faire sortir des mois plus tôt ; il l'avait aidé à entrer cette fois...

"Attends, il t'a aidé à entrer à Volterra ?" lui demandais-je. Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne me l'avait dit ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas entendu dans ses pensées ?

"Oui. Bella est entrée en contact avec moi avant-hier. Elle était ici et venait te chercher, avec ou sans mon aide. J'ai pensé que peut-être elle aurait de meilleures chances de réussir à entrer dans Volterra lors d'une nuit pleine de distractions," expliqua Marcus. Il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas vu ces derniers jours.

J'acquiesçais et regardais derrière moi Bella qui fixait sur moi son regard innocent. Ses yeux devenaient plus sombres maintenant. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas nourrie, mais apparement assez longtemps. Si nous partions en utilisant les transports en commun, elle devrait chasser avant que nous soyons partis.

"De quoi as-tu besoin venant de moi maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il. Bien qu'il sache de quoi elle était capable, et était plus effrayé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il l'adorait. Il pensait qu'elle était jolie et amusante et elle réussissait toujours à l'étonner. Il n'était pas habitué à être étonné. Il se dit que ses bizarreries étaient ce qu'il admirait le plus en elle. Mais c'était vraiment le zeste qu'elle portait avec elle, la vivacité, la vie. Elle pouvait être morte, mais tout en elle semblait être vivant. Elle était vibrante d'une manière non humaine, sans parler des vampires. Il était difficile de croire qu'elle était vraiment morte. Si je n'avais pas sû qu'elle n'avait pas de battements de coeur, j'aurais juré qu'elle était simplement une humaine très pâle.

"J'ai besoin de votre parole disant qu'une fois que nous serons partis personne ne viendra nous chercher," dit-elle. Marcus la regarda simplement. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de telles choses. Il pourrait certainement les empêcher un temps de partir à notre recherche, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas contrôler. La volonté de ses frères - Aro en particulier - n'était pas une force qu'il pouvait commander.

"Je ferais mon possible pour que personne ne soit envoyé après vous."

"Non. J'ai besoin de votre parole, de votre promesse qu'ils nous laisseront en paix," exposa-t-elle. Elle ne suppliait pas, elle ne ferait pas une telle chose, même à un Volturi, mais dans sa voix s'entendait une prière désespérée.

"Bella, si Aro veut envoyer quelqu'un après vous, il n'aura pas besoin de mon approbation. Si il devait me demander mon avis, bien sûr je lui suggérerais qu'il vous laisse en paix. Je ferais certainement de mon mieux pour le persuader, mais ce serait sa propre volonté."

Marcus dit ces mots sans masquer ses sentiments - le remords. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point elle était précieuse. Elle était comme une enfant pour lui, une fille qui cherchait seulement une protection. C'était sa faute si elle se retrouvait dans ces circonstances. Il ressentait cela comme un fardeau de la protéger, mais c'était parce qu'il éprouvait une sorte d'amour pour elle, comme un père.

"Je suppose que je ne peux plus rien vous demander désormais. Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait," murmura-t-elle. Sa main quitta la mienne alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Le mot au revoir planait si lourdement dans l'air qu'il n'était pas utile de le prononcer. Mais comme nous marchions hors de sa chambre, elle lui sourit par dessus son épaule.

_Je suis triste de la voir partir mais... c'est pour son bien. Prends soin d'elle, Edward._

J'entendis ses pensées et souris en moi-même. Il ressemblait à un père. Seulement je n'enlevais pas sa fille pour un dîner et un film. Je l'emportais pour toujours.

Alors que nous marchions, Bella voulut faire un dernier arrêt avant que nous quittions Volterra. C'était la dernière fois que je verrais l'intérieur du château. Et Bella avait un dernier adieu à faire.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une dernière porte. C'était les quartiers de Demitri.

"T'as-t-il aidé lui aussi ?" demandais-je avec suspicion. Elle secoua sa tête.

"Je me rappelle que tu as dit qu'il était le seul à t'avoir en quelque sorte épauler lorsque tu étais ici. Et hier lorsque je suis arrivée, il est la première persone que j'ai vu. Il m'a dit à quel point tu étais malheureux. Il s'inquiètait tellement pour toi qu'il était prêt à t'aider... à en finir. C'est un bon ami. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit auparavant. Je pense qu'il mérite un au revoir," expliqua-t-elle. J'acquiesçais. C'était un bon ami. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui de cette façon, mais maintenant que Bella le mentionnait, je réalisais qu'il l'était. Il avait été le seul en qui j'avais eu confiance pour m'aider avec Bella lorsque j'avais pensé que je l'aurais tué sans personne pour me contrôler. Il avait transmis mon message même en sachant que cela le mettait en danger. Il avait essayé de me sortir de ma dépression après que Bella soit partie, mais n'était pas désagréable ou excessivement persistant.

"Oui, je pense que tu as raison," dis-je alors que nous frappions à sa porte. Il répondit ; nous invitant à entrer. Il nous regarda avec intérêt d'oû il se trouvait assis, un livre sur les genoux.

"Bonjour Demitri. Nous voulions juste te dire au revoir. Edward et moi partons bientôt, après en avoir terminé ici," dit Bella, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de partir, heureuse que je vienne avec elle, juste heureuse. Je pouvais le sentir.

"Bien ce fut intéressant de t'avoir ici, Bella. Edward, j'espère que tu aimeras le reste de ta vie," dit-il.

"Toi aussi, Demitri. J'espère que la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiserons, ce sera dans des circonstances moins... stressantes," répondis-je. Je lui serrais la main et Bella le prit dans ses bras avant que nous partions.

"Oh et Edward ?"

Avant que nous franchissions le seuil de la chambre, Demitri me rappela. Je me tournais et lui souriais naïvement.

"Bella se heurte vraiment à mes capacités de traqueurs, comme je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre. Si vous restez liés, ce serait difficile de vous trouver," dit-il tranquillement. Je compris l'allusions. Si les Volturis tentaient de nous pourchasser, ils enverraient Demitri après nous, après que tous ait découvert quel était son talent. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas trouver Bella, comme elle était immunisée, il pourrait toujours me trouver. Mais sa neutralité s'étendrait à moi tant que nous serions en contact physique.

"Bien Bella, je pense que nous n'aurons aucun problème à garder un contact physique ces prochains mois, juste pour être sûr," murmurais-je après avoir remerci Demitri et avoir quitté sa chambre. Elle rit sottement. C'était un son de jeunesse. Un rire plein d'innocence et d'une pointe de naïveté. Je l'aimais comme elle était, aussi intrépide soit elle, elle conservait un peu d'innocence. J'oubliais presque qu'elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. Elle avait eut dix-huit ans l'été oû je l'avais rencontré et maintenant des mois s'étaient écoulés. L'hiver était là. J'avais manqué son anniversaire durant les mois qu'elle avait passé loin de moi. Elle était si jeune, peu importe quel âge elle aurait. Mais les choses comme l'âge n'avaient plus d'importance. Dix-neuf était un numéro si insignifiant pour nous qu'on l'enregistrait à peine. La seule raison pour laquelle nous y pensions était parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Bella. Je devrais faire l'honneur à Alice d'organiser la dernière fête d'anniversaire une fois rentrés à la maison. Maison. J'y retournais aujourd'hui. C'était merveilleux.

J'étais si perdu dans mes propres pensées, pensant au prochain pas, la prochaine étape de ma vie que je ne sortis de ma rêverie que lorsque Bella se raidit à côté de moi. Je levait les yeux rapidement.

"Vous deviez partir la nuit dernière," grogna Jane. Elle, Alec et Felix se tenaient dans le couloir, bloquant le passage. Ils ne voulaient pas être ici. Ils le faisaient seulement parce que Aro leur avait dit d'être ici, nous empêchant de partir. Ausi en colère que Aro l'était, il voulait Bella maintenant plus que jamais. Elle était si utile, si douée qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement supporter de la voir partir et d'en emporter un autre avec elle.

"Dégagez d'ici," dis-je, un grondement s'échappant de ma gorge. Un sourire affreux se forma sur les lèvres de Jane, mais son visage trahissait sa crainte. Et en une fraction de seconde, sa crainte ne provenait pas seulement de Bella, mais de son maître. Aro. Pourquoi les choses devenaient-elles toujours si compliquées ?

"Jane a raison, Edward. Il aurait été pertinent de s'échapper la nuit dernière avant que je ne rassemble mes pensées assez pour savoir quoi faire de vous deux," dit Aro derrière moi. Cela devînt très rapidement une situation dans laquelle je ne voulais pas me trouver.

Son esprit m'était fermé tel que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Il essayait de toute ses forces de me garder à l'extérieur, pour s'assurer que je ne prenne pas connaissance de ses plans avant qu'il n'en parle lui meme. Je pouvais voir Bella frissonner d'entendre ses pensées alors que j'étais, même en cet instant, nerveux.

Aro marcha vers nous. Sa main s'approcha de moi comme si il avait eu l'intention de me lire mais je reculais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pénètre dans mon esprit maintenant. Il y avait certaines pensées et souvenirs que je ne voulais pas partager. Des choses comme ce à quoi ressemblait de faire l'amour à Bella. Ces pensées et souvenirs étaient à moi seul. Ils n'appartenaient à personne d'autre. Elle était mienne et ces choses privées, je ne voulais pas les partager. Cela me rendait physiquement malade de penser à Aro la voyant comme cela, connaissant chaques sensations et images qui auraient travers mon esprit. J'en avais presque la nausèe.

"Pourquoi es-tu si réticent à partager tes pensées, Edward?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment interéssé par cette invasion à cet instant," répondis-je, ma voix tranchante comme la glace. Aro gloussa.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons beaucoup d'autres occasions pour explorer ces choses plus tard. Mais pour le moment..."

Il regarda Bella. Elle était calme, ses traits toujours serains, le regard doux. C'est seulement à la façon qu'elle pressait ma main que je sus qu'elle était nerveuse.

"Bella, tu ne pensais pas honnêtement que tu t'échaperais ainsi après le petit spectacle que tu nous as donné la nuit dernière ? Ma chère amie, tu devrais mieux me connaître maintenant," la réprimanda-t-il.

A cet instant, ses pensées se dévoilèrent avec une telle force, suggérant qu'elles avaient été tirés de force hors de son esprit. Bella haleta d'horreur. C'était moi, me tordant en hurlant d'agonie. Jane était debout au dessus de moi, me fixant. Et Bella se tenait derrière, forcée de regarder cette torture. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la blesser physiquement avec le pouvoir de Jane, mais il pouvait me blesser. Voir que cela la déchirait, lui mettant le coeur en pièces. Je le savais seulement parce que c'est ce que j'avais ressentis lorsque j'avais été obligé de regarder un autre lui faire du mal.

Un grondement furieux se fit entendre, émanant de la poitrine de Bella. C'était la réponse typique d'un vampire quand quelqu'un menaçait son compagnon. Cela montrait à quoi ressemblait un vampire en colère. La soudaine rigidité du corps de Bella et le grondement qu'elle avait émis, elle était plus proche de la colère meurtrière que de la colère simple.

Nous avons tourné le dos à Felix, Alec et Jane. Je réalisais qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de nous, avançant dans notre direction tandis que nos esprits étaient concentrés sur Aro. C'est seulement à cause de cette erreur qu'il arriva ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

Bella avait du comprendre la même chose que moi parce que ses mouvements étaient fluides et sûrs. Elle se retourna pour voir à quel point les autres étaient proche. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, sa main entoura le bras de Jane et elle la tira vers elle avec force. Son autre main tenait toujours fermement la mienne. Je la vis déglutir difficilement et ses sourcils se fronçèrent sous la concentration.

La pièce fut soudain remplie de cris perçants de douleur. Je réalisais que c'était l'oeuvre de Bella. Elle avait saisis Jane pour utiliser son pouvoir et infliger aux autres la douleur que Aro avait monté dans ses pensées. Se tordant sur le sol d'agonie, les autres essayaient de ne pas hurler. Jane criait alors qu'elle observait son frère et son ma ître bien aimé trembler de douleur. Elle pria Bella d'arrêter, n'ayant absolument aucun contrôle sur le pouvoir qu'utilisait Bella comme je n'avais aucun contrôle quand elle utilisait le mien.

Les doigts de Bella relachèrent le bras de la vampire, libérant Jane et brisant ainsi la connection au pouvoir. Je pouvais toujours la sentir trembler, seulement cette fois je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit de colère.

Elle lacha ma main et tomba genoux sur le sol devant Aro. Jane avait rejoint Alec, l'aidant à se relever. Elle maudissait intérieurement son pouvoir pour la première depuis toutes ces années qu'elle l'avait. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté avant ce moment. Ce n'était pas amusant lorsqu'il était utlisé contre elle.

Aro regarda Bella, le fureur se lisant dans ses pensées et sur son visage.

"Nous partons maintenent. Je respecte ce que vous faites ici, Aro. Je me rends compte que parfois votre travail est nécessaire. Vous laisserez Edward, sa famille et moi-même tranquille. Vous n'enverrez personne après nous. Vous ne nous pourchasserez pas. Nous serons loin d'ici bientôt. Je ne vous reverrais ou n'entendrais plus jamais parler de vous," lui murmura-t-elle, son visage calme de nouveau. Il ne répondit pas autrement qu'avec son esprit, qui tremblait toujours de colère et de douleur.

_Comment ose-t-elle ! Elle n'est rien ! RIEN ! Elle exige des choses de moi ? Je suis un Volturi, je suis DIEU comparé à elle ! Comment peut-elle penser pouvoir me dire quoi que ce soit ?_

Son esprit bouillonnait alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle n'attendait pas une réponse. Elle continuait simplement à le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait parfaitement comprise.

"Nous partons maintenant," répéta-t-elle en se relevant. Sa main fut à nouveau dans la mienne un instant plus tard alors qu'elle commançait à s'éloigner de la scène qu'elle venait de créer. J'étais sous le choc qu'elle ait en réalité intentionnellement infligé la douleur à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait laissé tomber l'intimidation passée ou les simples avertissements physiques. Elle avait torturé quelqu'un. Alors que nous courions hors du chateau, s'echappant des terres sous le ciel gris obscur, j'espérais que le sentiment de puissance, la suprématie sur autrui par des moyens sombres n'étaient pas attrayants pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'un sentiment pareil la domine.

Mais aussitôt que nous avons passé les murs de Volterra et que nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés à l'extérieur de la ville, elle s'arreta.

"Edward, je ne peux pas... je dois m'arrêter," murmura-t-elle. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas être fatiguée et je me tounais, me demandant pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'arrêter. C'est seulement lorsque je vis ses yeux que je compris.

Je sentis son corps frissonner violement contre le mien alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle. Son corps tout entier tremblait alors qu'elle gémit. Son corps réagissait comme si elle allait vomir. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas vomir. Son corps - en essayant de réagir comme il pensait devoir le faire - ne pouvait plus faire une telle chose.

"Je ne peux pas sortir leurs cris perçants de ma tête," murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle pû respirer de nouveau.

"Bella ?"

"Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas oublier leurs visages. C'est juste... cela me rends malade. Je sais que je ne peux pas être malade mais je me sens nauséeuse. J'étais tellement en colère. Et je... oh Edward, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle priait pour une réponse. Elle avait besoin que je lui assure qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle n'était pas un monstre, une horrible chose dégoutante qui était condamnée à être terrible et détestable pour l'éternité. Je m'etais sentis ainsi à de nombreuses reprises. A ce moment là cependant, le seule qui me rassurait était Carlisle.

Je l'écartais de moi doucement et prenait son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux étaient froids et tristes, ayant terriblement peur de ce qu'elle était. Elle les ferma alors que j'embrassais son front. J'embrassais chacune de ses paupières, essayant de la consoler.

"Bella, je sais que tu penses que tu es misérable cet instant."

"Je suis misérable."

"Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'as rien fait de plus qu'avant. Tu as réagi en défendant ton compagnon, purement et simplement. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour le plaisir. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour les faire souffrir par plaisir ; tu l'as fait parce que tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour nous sortir de cette situation. S'il te plait... s'il te plait regarde moi," lui dis-je. Ses yeux, après les avoir rouverts, évitèrent mon regard. A ma demande, elle me regarda à contre-coeur.

"Tu n'es pas misérable. Tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tu es gentille, affectueuse et aimante. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour moi, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils me blessent. Si il y a quelqu'un à blamer ici..."

"Ne le dis pas Edward Cullen ! Je jure si tu te blame pour cela je te frapperais ! dit-elle sévèrement. Je refermais rapidement ma bouche, m'empechant de dire la fin de ma phrase. Elle continua à me fixer, se détendant lentement jusqu'a ce qu'ils soit doux à nouveau. La crainte et la tristesse avaient dispuru, à la place on pouvait y voir la chaleur. Elle soupira.

"Comment sais-tu comment réprimer mes pires craintes ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devrions y aller. Je ne veux pas être ici plus longtemps que nécessaire," dis-je, lançant un coup d'oeil vers le château qui était visible derrière les murs de Volterra. Un mur simple ne garderait pas la colère de Aro si il apprenait que nous étions toujours ici. La distance nous garderait en sécurité. Ou je priais pour.

Sans un autre mot, Bella et moi reprîmes notre course jusqu'à ce que nous nous trouvions à cinq kilomètres à l'extérieur des murs. Je l'avais emmené dans la forêt pour chasser. Elle allait en avoir besoin. Je venais de me nourrir le jour d'avant à cause du Gala ainsi je n'aurait pas soif.

Tandis qu'elle chassait, j'appelais les compagnies aériennes italiennes et reservais un vol pour nous pour l'aéroport international de Londres. Nous serions de retour en Angleterre le lendemain matin. Après avoir pris nos disposition de voyage, j'appelais la maison. Alice répondit, n'étant pas le moins du monde étonnée d'apprendre que nous serions bientôt à la maison.

"Oh, je suis impatiente de vous revoir tous les deux ! Elle t'as dit que j'organisais une fête pour votre retour à la maison ?" demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

"Oui, malheureusement elle l'a dit. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire," lui dis-je. Mais comme elle continuait à me le dire, c'était certainement nécessaire. Apparement pour Alice, si vous la quittiez pendant quelques décennies, vous êtiez obligés d'assister à une fête qu'elle planifiait pour vous et de sourire comme si vous vous amusiez. J'ai raccroché mais Bella n'était toujours pas revenu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle mettait si longtemps. Je me stoppais lorsque que je sentis un troupeau de cerf dont elle pourrait avoir fait un repas rapide et facile.

"Bella ?" appelais-je. Pas de réponse. Je courus dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, humant l'air à la recherche de son parfum. Je le trouvais finalement et suivis le chemin. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas la trouver.

Mon esprit se mit à paniquer automatiquement. Et si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un durant sa chasse ? Et si Aro avait envoyé quelqu'un après nous et avait trouvé Bella toute seule ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'aurais dû partir avec elle. J'aurais dû la suivre. J'aurais dû la garder en sécurité cette fois.

Mes yeux captèrent un mouvement rapide à ma gauche. Je me figeais, restant parfaitement immobile. Un vampire pouvait se déplacer silencieusement, ses mouvements seulement audible par un autre vampire. Quelqu'un était là, m'observant, attendant. Mon corps entier se tendit, cherchant des pensées, un esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien. Quelqu'un essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas me laisser entrer - et réussissait.

Puis avec un grondement qui se rapprocha rapidement, je me retrouvais plaqué au sol.


	18. Proposition

**Chapitre 18 : Proposition**

Mon corps frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je fermais mes yeux sous l'impact puis les rouvrit très rapidement, essayant de se comprendre ce qui venait de me jeter terre et était assez puissant pour me garder totalement hors de son esprit.

Les yeux d'or me regardaient d'un air malicieux.

J'essayais de m'asseoir mais Bella me maintenait sur le sol de la forêt, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres parfaites.

"Isabella Marie, ce n'est pas drôle," lui dis-je. Ca ne l'était vraiment pas. J'avais pensé au pire. J'avais imaginé qu'elle était blessée, capturée, morte. Et ensuite j'avais pensé que quelqu'un m'attendait, quelqu'un avec assez de volonté et de pouvoir pour m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées. Une pensée logique aurait été que je pouvais sentir Bella et que je ne pouvais pas entendre son esprit si bien sûr c'était elle. Mais j'étais dans une telle panique que je n'arrivais même pas à additionner deux et deux.

Bella rit et ce fut le son le plus merveilleux au monde. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas entendu son rire? Trop longtemps.

"Au contraire, Edward. Je pense que c'était plutôt amusant," répondit-elle, me gardant toujours sous elle.

"As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pensé quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé ?" lui demandais-je. Le remord remplaça la malice dans son doux regard. Elle réalisa que 'javais imaginé le pire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour me faire des excuses, elle desserra son emprise sur moi. Je saisis l'occasion pour échanger nos rôle et la clouer au sol.

A la seconde où je le retournais, elle réalisa ce que j'avais fait, elle gronda puis rit de nouveaux.

"Ce que tu fais est déloyal," protesta-t-elle, essayant de gigoter sous moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle essaya de prendre une expression de frustration mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux étaient rayonnant de joie intense.

"Peux-tu descendre de moi maintenant ?", demanda-t-elle, fronçant ses sourcils d'amusement.

"Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse," lui dis-je. Je me penchais et frôlait de mes lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire. Je fis glisser ma bouche vers son cou, touchant l'endroit où la pulsation de son cœur aurait pu se faire sentir. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour des miens alors que j'embrassais sa clavicule. Elle gémit et se tortilla, essayant de s'échapper.

"J'abandonne ! C'est de la torture pure ! Que veux-tu, Edward ?," gémit-elle, une fausse douleur dans sa charmante voix. Je relevais mon visage et me retrouvais au dessus du sien. Je m'attardais un long moment, mémorisant chaque détails de son visage, admirant pour la cent millième fois à quel point elle était sublime.

"Un baiser," répondis-je doucement. Elle sourit légèrement, son visage redevenant innocent. Elle souleva son visage du sol un instant, touchant ses lèvres des miennes dans un geste tendre et amoureux. Elle soupira alors que je bougeais mes mains pour les placer autour de son visage. Sans prevenir elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et poussa, m'éloignant d'elle. J'étais sous le choc alors qu'elle souriait, deja sur ses pieds.

Puis elle courut. Peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas mais il n'y avait pas plus rapide que moi. Je fus sur mes pieds dans la seconde, partant à sa poursuite. Elle rit alors qu'elle slalomait entre les arbres, les évitant avec facilité. Elle n'était pas partie très loin que je la rattrapait déjà. Cette fois je l'ai plaqué au sol. Nous avons dérapé sur plusieurs mètres avant un arrêt complet. Nous avons accidentellement déraciné un petit arbre dans notre glissade à travers la forêt. Bella riait alors que je la bloquais au sol.

Je restais sur elle, maintenant ses poignets au sol.

"Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais m'échapper?" lui demandais-je, un sourcil levé. Son sourire s'élargit.

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais une petite chasse," me taquina-t-elle. Je souris, satisfait, et me penchait pour la couvrir de baisers. Cette fois elle a simplement cédé, se détendant alors que je la tenais, essayant de me montrer à quel point elle m'aimait.

"Assez," haleta-t-elle finalement, essayant de me repousser.

"Souviens-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire ça," lui murmurais-je à son oreille. Elle gronda d'espièglerie, mais restait toujours sous moi jusqu'à ce que je m'assis. Elle se releva autant qu'elle le pu et rit doucement.

"De quoi ris-tu?"

"Et bien d'habitude ce n'est pas le garçon qui est assis sur les genoux de la fille," remarqua-t-elle. J'étais toujours assis sur elle. Dans la seconde suivante je permutais nos positions, l'attirant sur mes genoux, l'entourant de mes bras. Elle me poussa doucement en arrière, me résignant retrouver la place qu'elle occupait.

Je m'allongeais, les mains derrière la tête, l'attendant pour bouger. Elle s'assit simplement un instant. Elle me regarda, ses yeux remplis d'affection. Finalement elle s'allongea et reposa son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Elle soupira.

"Est-ce que je sens toujours bon?" demanda-t-elle, ses mots doucement assourdis parce que ses lèvres se trouvaient contre ma peau. Je tremblais alors qu'elle les pressait doucement dans mon cou pour un simple baiser.

"Tu sens merveilleusement bon, comme toujours. Je ne veux plus boire ton sang maintenant, mais cela ne change pas l'attirance de ton odeur," lui dis-je. Elle frotta son nez contre ma peau et inhala.

"T'ais-je jamais dis à quel point tu sens bon? Comme un humain, c'est sucré et intoxiquant. Quand tu es proche de moi, c'est difficile de me concentrer, ou même d'avoir une simple pensée," admit-elle.

"Je pense connaître ce sentiment," dis-je, l'amusement dans la voix. Elle rit doucement et je pu sentir les vibrations de son corps alors qu'elle était couchée sur moi.

"Qu'en est-il de ma famille quand nous sommes arrivés à Volterra? Tu as essayé de me faire oublier ce que je disais," lui dis-je. Elle dit qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de ce genre. Ses souvenirs humains s'effaçaient. Certaines choses persistaient, comme mon odeur, mais les autres choses disparaissaient vite. Cela me rendit un peu triste de savoir qu'elle oublierait les moments où nous sommes tombés amoureux. Évidemment elle savait qui j' tais lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle avait comprit qu'elle savait qui j'étais et qu'elle m'aimait. Mais se rappelait-elle la première fois qu'elle m'avait vu ? Se rappelait-elle les premiers jours que nous avions passé ensemble quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle si vite que je n'ai même pas su ce qui arrivait ?

Alors je lui ais parlé de l'incident, elle glissa sa main sous ma chemise, essayant de me distraire. Elle rit et admit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait amusant. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

"De quoi te souviens-tu de ta vie humaine Bella?" lui demandais-je.

"Je me souviens de ma mère. Son nom est Renée. Je ne me la rappelle pas bien mais il y a... de vagues souvenirs d'elle dans ma mémoire, comme voir quelqu'un dans un rêve. Et je me souviens où je vivais dans la chaleur et le brun infini du désert. Et je me souviens de toi," admit-elle. Elle s'assit et moi avec elle.

"De moi ?" demandais-je. J'étais curieux.

"Je pense que c'est parce que tu es... l'une des dernières choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie humaine, mes souvenirs les plus clairs sont les tiens. Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as tenu. Je pleurais si fort et je ne me rappelle même pas pourquoi, mais... tu étais là , tes bras autour de moi. Je me souviens que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu essayais de me consoler. La journée entière j'avais éprouvé de la crainte, essayant de garder mon calme. Et ensuite te voir m'a brisé totalement. Et puis tu m'as mise au lit. Je me rappelle avoir dormit.

"Et ensuite les choses deviennent un peu floues pendant un certain temps. Je sais que j'ai rencontré ta famille brièvement. Je sais que tu as essayé de convaincre Aro de nous laisser partir tous les deux. Le souvenir le plus clair qui me vient après est lorsque nous nous trouvions dans le hall. C'était... tu étais au sol à l'agonie. Je pouvais le voir sur ton visage. Tu ne criais pas à haute voix mais je pouvais l'entendre dans ma tête. Je voulais aider mais... je ne pouvais pas."

"Après cela je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que je me suis réveillée après la transformation. Je savais quant je t'ai vu qui tu étais. Tout était si confus et flou, mais aussitôt que mes yeux se sont ouverts j'ai sentis... ce poids dans ma poitrine. Je savais que je t'aimais. C'était comme tomber amoureuse encore une fois."

Ses yeux fixaient un point dans la forêt, observant le mouvement des arbres dans le vent ou un oiseau dans le ciel. Je tournais son visage vers le mien, voulant voir son visage entièrement. Elle rencontra mes yeux à contre-cœur, comme si elle était embarrassé par sa confession.

"Pourquoi agis-tu avec timidité ?" demandais-je.

"C'est... embarrassant. je me rappelle si peu de mes dix-sept premières années de ma vie. Mais je me souviens clairement de toi. Je ne peux pas me souvenir si j'avais des animaux de compagnie, si je m'entendais avec mes parents, l'emplacement de ma maison, si j'avais des amis ou non, si j'aimais ma vie... mais je me souviens de toi. Pas que je me plaigne de ça, c'est juste... j'espérais en savoir plus sur moi-même," dis-je doucement.

"Voudrais-tu je te dise à quoi tu ressemblais ?" lui demandais-je. Son visage s'éclaira. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

Je lui ais dit une myriades de choses, tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté et mes propres pensées sur elle. Je lui expliquais comment elle était arrivée à Volterra, pourquoi j'étais venu pour me charger d'elle, notre fâcheuse situation et comment nous efforts nous avaient mené ici. Je lui ais expliqué la vie qu'elle avait partagé avec moi, les souvenirs qu'elle avait mentionnés.

"De plus, tu n'as pas d'animaux de compagnie, tu t'entendais avec ta mère mais tu n'as presque jamais vu ton père, tu vivais en Arizona, tu avais quelques amis mais aucun avec qui tu es restée en contact au lycée, et tu as beaucoup aimé vivre ta vie. C'est pourquoi j'étais si réticent à te transformer. Je ne voulais pas que tu rates quoi que ce soi. Mais j'ai réalisé que si je te transforme ou non, tu raterais des choses. C'était être un vampire ou être enfermé dans Volterra comme un humain en danger constant."

Elle acquiesça, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Apparemment, humaine ou vampire, elle gardait ses habitudes. Je me penchais et l'embrassais, prenant doucement ses lèvres entre mes dents. Elle haleta et recula brusquement sous le choc.

"Tu m'as mordu !" m'accusa-t-elle. Je haussais les épaules.

"L'habitude," répondis-je. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais à cet instant, un rayon de soleil attira nos regards.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-elle paresseusement. Je pris mon téléphone portable dans ma poche, stupéfait qu'elle ne l'ait pas cassé en ma taclant. L'écran était fissuré mais je pus lire à voix haute qu'il était quinze heures. Notre vol partait dans trois heures.

"Il est temps pour nous d'y aller," dis-je alors que je me relevais, emmenant Bella dans mon mouvement. Elle commença à frotter ses vêtements, je réalisais après avoir roulé sur le sol de la forêt nous avait salis. Elle rit en me voyant aussi sale qu'elle. Elle tendit ses mains et m'aida enlever un peu de saleté et les aiguilles de pain de mes cheveux avec un sourire.

"Je pense que si nous voulons monter à bord de l'avions ce soir nous devrions changer de vêtements," dis-je alors que nous commencions à sortir du couvert des arbres.

"Edward, je déteste le shopping," m'informa-t-elle. Je la regardais.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que toutes les femmes aimaient faire du shopping," réfléchis-je. Elle secoua la tête.

"Pas toute.

"Alice sera déçue. Elle avait probablement l'intention de faire de toi sa nouvelle partenaire de shopping."

Bella frissonna de faux dégoût et je ris d'elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chère Bella, Je n'aurais pas besoin d'acheter beaucoup. Nous avons juste besoin de vêtements propres. Je suis sûr que acheter un pantalon et un t-shirt n'est pas trop de shopping, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demandais-je. Son visage se tordit.

"Pourquoi, mademoiselle Bella, avez-vous peur de faire du shopping?" la défiais-je. Je savais que je la poussais dans ses retranchements. Son expression inquiète se transforma soudainement en confrontation.

"Je sais tu n'imagine pas que je puisse avoir peur de quelque chose," exposa-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Et bien je dis juste que..."

"Continue juste parler et tu vas te retrouver sur le dos de nouveau," répondit-elle avant que je ne puisse continuer. Elle souriait vilainement.

"C'est une promesse ?" demandais-je. Elle me regarda avec horreur.

"Ce n'est pas le moment !" dit-elle alors que nous nous rapprochions du bord de la forêt. Nous avoisinions une ville et déjà je pouvais sentir les humains, entendre leurs pensées et leurs voix. Je plaisantais seulement avec elle mais j'aimais voir le choc sur son visage parce qu'elle pensait que je lui faisais sérieusement des propositions.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demandais-je, essayant d'être sérieux autant que je le pouvais. Elle croyait honnêtement que je voulais faire l'amour avec elle maintenant. Pas que si elle le proposait je ne profiterais pas de sa suggestion, mais certainement pas ici. Quel genre d'homme pensait-elle que j'étais ?

"Il y a des gens ici, Edward. Beaucoup. Et nous sommes à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas toi mais je préfère le faire dans une chambre, merci beaucoup," exposa-t-elle. Elle semblait si choquée et humiliée. C'était un moment où elle aurait rougis si elle avait pu. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille, frôlant son lobe. Elle frissonna.

"Arrêtes ça," murmura-t-elle, me donnant un coup. Je ris.

"Oh Bella, je plaisantais. Je ne suis pas un de ces pervers sexuel, tu sais," dis-je, commençant à marcher. Elle marcha avec moi, et j'entendis son soupir de soulagement. Je ris de nouveau.

"Tu semblais si sérieux ! " s'exclama-t-elle, se défendant elle-même. Je soupiras et embrassais le sommet de son crâne. Nous marchions dans la ville main dans la main, essayant d'ignorer les regards étranges et les pensées alors que nous arrivions, couverts de saletés et échevelés. Certaines personnes ont pensé que nous avions fait ce que j'avais plaisanté de faire et cela me fit glousser.

Nous sommes arrivés à une boutique où nous avons acheté de nouveaux vêtements pour le trajet en avion. Lorsque nous arriverions, peu importe à quel point Bella pourrait protester, Alice insisterait pour lui acheter une garde robe entière. Bien sûr elle en avait besoin, mais elle n'en voudrait pas quand même.

J'ai loué une voiture pour nous conduire à l'aéroport. J'ai loué une voiture très agréable et chic. J'aimais conduire vite dans des voitures très rapides. C'était un amour universel, il semblait, dans ma famille. Nous avions l'habitude de faire des courses tout le temps.

La voiture était une Lamborghini. Bella jeta un coup d'œil et rit. Elle murmura quelque chose sur le prix puis monta sans se battre. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle se glissait du côté conducteur.

"Oh tu sais que je plaisante," dit-elle en me taquinant. Nous avons traversé les campagnes et les villes qui menaient à l'aéroport. J'avais demandé à quelqu'un de récupérer la voiture parce que évidemment je ne pouvais pas la garder. Je ne suis pas descendu à moins de quatre vingt dix kilomètre heure la plupart du voyage, ralentissant seulement deux fois quand la police était proche.

"Tu as de la chance parce que si nous avons un accident je pourrais m'en sortir," dit Bella lors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre le monde dehors.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demandais-je en la regardant.

"Parce que si j'étais humaine, j'aurais probablement eu au moins une crise cardiaque ce jour. "Peux-tu s'il te plait regarder la route ?" pria-t-elle. Je détournais mon attention de son charmant visage même si cela était difficile et me concentrais sur la route. Je sentis sa main minuscule sur la mienne et retournais ma paume, enlaçant mes doigts aux siens. Elle soupira et se s'adossa à son siège.

Le trajet de normalement deux heures ne prit qu'une heure et dix minutes. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, la personne qui était supposé être là pour récupérer la voiture n'était pas encore arrivée. Je la laissais à un voiturier en lui disant que quelqu'un serait là d'ici quelques minutes. Je glissais vingt euros pour le dérangement puis nous entrèrent dans l'aéroport.

Après l'enregistrement, nous avons attendu un peu plus d'une demi heure avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion.

"C'est dans ces occasions que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir dormir," lui dis-je. Elle haussa ses épaules.

"Nous regarderons des films," suggéra-t-elle. C'est ce que nous fîmes. Le film était modérément amusant. Après qu'ils aient éteint les téléviseurs, la plupart des passagers coupèrent leurs lumières pour dormir. Bella remonta le petit accoudoir qui séparait nos sièges et déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle se blottit contre moi en soupirant.

"Fait semblant de dormir avec moi," murmura-t-elle. Je regardais sa tête sur mon épaule et elle ferma ses yeux. J'inclinais mon siège de moitié et elle fit de même. Je reposais ma tête sur la sienne et fermais mes yeux, simulant quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais c'était agréable de prétendre, même juste un peu, d'être humain. C'est ce qu'elle révélait en moins, même si elle ne le savait pas.

Au lieu de cela, je me suis concentré sur les rêves des gens. Les humains n'ont aucune idée de l'étrangeté de leurs rêves. Mais si ils se les rappelaient vaguement. Mais lire en eux n'était presque jamais une expérience ennuyeuse. Un homme rêvait d'un diner avec ses beaux-parents où un grand manchot mangeait toute la nourriture et attaquait sa belle-mère. Il était terrifié. Je pouvais sentir Bella s'empêcher de rire à côté de moi, comme je le faisais.

Quand nous avons finalement atterris, Bella et moi avons prétendu nous réveiller. Elle s'étira comme si elle était raide d'avoir dormis dans une position étrange et je simulais un bâillement. Elle était vraiment mignonne, essayant d'être humaine. Elle était beaucoup trop étonnante pour être simplement mortelle. Pas quelle n'était pas extraordinaire en tant qu'humaine, parce qu'elle l'était certainement, mais maintenant... sa perfection s'était accentuée de milliers de façons.

Nous sommes descendus de l'avion pour entrer dans l'aéroport de Londres. Le ciel était morne et gris comme je me le rappelais de mon dernier voyage.

Alors que nous quittions l'aéroport, j'était sur le point d'appeler Alice pour avoir l'adresse de la maison quand je me suis rendu compte que Bella la connaissait déjà. Elle avait vécu ici pendant un certain temps. Elle a fait signe à un taxi avec dextérité et nous sommes montés, Bella donnant les instructions au conducteur. Alors que nous roulions mon estomac se serra. J'étais si près de la maison. J'étais si près de la vie que je voulais depuis que j'avais compris ce que Bella représentait pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas juste réaliser que nous étions sur le point d'avoir la fin heureuse que je rêvais d'avoir depuis si longtemps.


End file.
